Gang Gone Akatsuki!
by Bloodline Tragedy
Summary: Alyx and Emily are 'normal' 19 year old girls. but watch what happens when the Akatsuki come around. Who knows, the two girls may meet some new friends as well. pairings: akatsukixOCs, rated T for language, perverted jokes, and randomness beyond believe
1. Surprise! Akatsuki Time!

i do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. the OC's belong to me and my friend

Alyx's POV

I sit on my bed typing a random story. I slowly save it and close my laptop enjoying the peace and quiet. Looking out I see the ground lightly dusted with snow. And something else... Doing a double take I rush to the window. _'weird I thought I just saw someone...'_ I think as I close the window shades. Walking downstairs I decide to call my best friend, seeing as my parents are gone for the next 9 months.

Before I get on to that maybe I should explain who I am. Im Alyx Stellar, an 'average' 19 year old girl who already graduated from highschool and wants to relax a few years before going on to college. Im 5 foot 8, Im really skinny, I have short, black and silver spiky hair, and icy blue eyes. I usually wear my black baggy jeans (pretty much the only kind of pants I have) and a purple, red or black shirt (my three main colors).

When I reach the phone downstairs it instantly starts ringing. _'So Emily does remember the set call time!' _I think as it starts playing my best friends set ringtone. Picking up the phone a smirk instantly spreads across my face. "Buddy the Elf! Whats your favorite color?" I say as I answer the phone. "Ha ha very funny! No time to just Ally! I have something important to tell you!" Emily's urgent voice comes softly through the phone. "Ok, ok! Whats so important?" I ask while twirl a stray lock of my hair. "It will have to wait until you get to my house! Oh and pack enough clothes for... how long are your parents gonna be gone?" "9 months" "Pack enough close for 9 months!" she says quickly before hanging up. _'Ok it must have been important if she hung up on me like that' _I think as I trudge up the stairs to my room. Grabbing my Akatsuki druffle bag I pack up most of the shirts and pants in my closet. I grab my toothbrush, phone, phone charger, Ipod, and Ipod charger too since I always need those when I spend the night at Emily's.

-a short walk later-

I grunt as I shrug to adjust the duffle bag on my shoulder. I had atleast 4 months worth of clothing so the thing was heavy. I knock on the red wooden door of my best friends house, pulling at the hood of my jacket. It was fricking freezing outside! That and it had just snowed. Its usually cold like this is Ohio but my god! Did mother nature have to turn the A/C on this high?

As Im about to walk back home Emily finally opens the door. Emily is also 19 like me and her parents are on the same business trip as mine. Shes about 5 foot 6 ½ and slightly chubbier than me but not much. She has shoulder length light brown hair thats usually in a ponytail and she has light blue eyes, not as piercing and icy as mine but slight a nice shade of blue. "Thank god your finally here!" Emily says as she death hugs me. "Yeah...Im here- now. Let go. Im choking" I say in a choked voice. That girl can kill people with her hugs! "Oh sorry! Come in. you can put your bag in the living room" she says as she gestures for me to come inside. As I enter the living room I drop my bag instantly. And stand there. Mouth open. Gaping. "Sup bitch! So your the bitch blue eyes over there has been telling Pein it would be ok if you knew bout us" comes the annoying greeting from the hot zealot I want to hug yet stab so much. "the...ak-akat-akatsuki?" I stammer not taking my eyes off of a certain red eyed weasel. "yeah... this is the important thing I wanted to tell you about!" Emily says cheerfully whilst glomping a certain blonde bomber who looked like he enjoyed the death hug. "..." I just stand there, mouth agape and piercing icy eyes wide with confusion. "Oh my Jashin... Kill me I must be dreaming!" I finally calmly state. I have ways of keeping my cool when on the inside im going nuts. **inner me: HOLY SHIT ITS THE AKATSUKI! fangirl squeal. Dont drool! What ever you do dont drool!** "that can be arranged!" Hidan says with a devious smirk. "Bring it on Zombie Whore!" I say already in fight mode. "Hidan quit starting fights! And you, at least show some form of dignity and common sense!" the lovely command voice of Pein rings out from behind me. I spin around and gain an identical look to the one on Hidans face. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" we both shout in surprised unison. "Never mind that. Please, young lady, why dont you introduce yourself" Pein calmly asks me. My eye twitches in irritation. "One, dont call me a young 'lady'. It pisses me off cause I am far from ladylike. And two, im Alyx Stellar, badass heiress of the Stellar family!" Yes Im an heiress. And Emily and a few others are the only friends I have that dont just want me for the money of my family. "Well then, Princess Alyx, im guessing you know us, correct?" Sasori says, his voice dripping with sarcasism as he says 'princess'. "Yes I do know you, oh great and powerful puppet master Sasori" I say, sarcasism laced through my words like string. He grunts, obviouly needing time to think of another sarcastic comment. "well then why dont you prove you know us?" Pein suggests. I nod and take a deep breath and point to my favorite big blue shark man Kisame. "Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist. His sword, the samahada, is made of shark skin and can eat through chakra as well as rip someone to ribbons" I stop to breathe then I point to Hidan. "Hidan. A immortal Jashinist from the village of the steam. Partner of Kakuzu in the akatsuki" I point to Kakuzu. "Ok I think thats enough" Pein states. "Aww I wanted to see how long it would take her to list of all the shit about Itachi, un!" Deidara whines. I open my mouth to comment but suddenly im tackled to the ground, being squeezed to death. "Alyx-kun needs a hug!" comes the familiar high pitch happy voice of Tobi. "Why is Madara all slap happy again, un?" Deidara asks bluntly. "Whos Madara?" I ask though still in the strangle hold of Tobi. Emily facepalms. "Hes the evil Uchih-... Hes the mastermind of the Akatsuki, remember?" Emily deadpans. "Were you just about to say evil Uchiha? Cause in my opinion theres a clan full of those!" I say after Tobi finally lets go. Two dark auras suddenly appear. I realize that its Itachi and Madara who I finally remember who it is. "Was that an insult to the Uchiha clan?" they both growl at me. "Way to get your self killed Alyx! You even said so yourself! Never piss off an Uchiha. You'll-" "Never piss off an Uchiha. You'll be on a highway in hell if you do. Ya I know this!" I interrupt her. "Says the girl with an Uchiha fetish who forgot who Madara was!" Emily retorts. I look over to Itachi, then to Madara. They were still death glaring at me. "yea? Well three can play this game!" I growl as I glare straight into Madara's eyes. "Ppfffttt! That sounded so wrong! Haha!" Emily laughs. "wha-ooohhh!...ew! Emily!" I exclaim. I go back to glaring at Madara and I can almost see the glow of my icy eyes in his onyx ones. "oookkkkaayy! Thats a bit creepy!" Madara says as he takes a step back. "What I was thinking wasnt that dirty!... was it?" I ask. "what the hell? How would he be able to-" Hidan cuts off as I look straight into his eyes. "OH JASHIN! THATS SICK!" he yells while looking away and shuddering. I laugh evilly. " I has the power to tranfer my thoughts into others minds!" I explain happily as I receive 'wtf' looks from the ones I didnt use my mind tricks on. "Im a kitty! Rawr!" Tobi shouts as he pounces on me. Everyone except me and Emily give him WTF looks while Emily falls to the floor laughing and I try to catc h my breath as I lie on the wood floor, with Tobi still on top of me (a/n gah! Dirty thoughts!) laughing my ass off. "Im a hamster! Meow!" Emily says whilst laughing. Kisame and Deidara start chuckling too. "Tobi? Can I get up now?" I ask as I finally get my laughing under control. "Nope!" he exclaims. Damn it! Madaras probably smirking so much under that mask. Itachi, my savior of a weasel, eventually drags Tobi off of me. "So how exactly did the Akatsuki get here?" I ask while dusting myself off. "well you see..." Emily begins.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i need more OC's for the story if you wnt your OC in the story either send me a message or in the reviews post your OC's name, description (height, hair color, age, eye color), which akatsuki you want them to be paired with (Itachi and Deidara are taken), and how they met Alyx and Emily! thankz youz! bye loves!<em>**


	2. Friending The Befriended

i do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. I only own Alyx and Emily. Raine belongs to GrimmyRayne.

Alyx's POV

"Well you see..." Emily begins. "We transported here after some Konoha ninja found our fucking hide out and preformed this fucking new jutsu none of us have fucking heard of!" Hidan interrupts her. I stand there looking completely surprised then my expression snaps to stoic and unusually thoughtful. Yup, me, Alyx Laine Stellar, is thinking for once. "Hey Emily, does anyone beside me know?" I ask turning to the burnette who was wearing her usually favorite light blue shirt and blue jeans. "Um no... I couldnt think of anyone else! I was too excite/frightned!" she says hyperly. "I think I know someone!" I say with a smile. I look over to Pein. "Mind if I call her up?" I ask him. He seems to take a moment to think about then nods. "Go right ahead" he says maintaining his stoic expression. I look over to the other Akatsuki for a second. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori share the same stoic expression, and probably Madara too but I cant tell with the mask. "GAH! Too! Much! EMONESS!" I exclaim. Trust me, Im emo too but when its this much emo around me I get a little creeped out. I quickly grab my phone out of my pocket and go through my contacts quickly. The only name that seems to catch my eye is the name of a friend that helped me and Emily keep our sanity in school, Raine. I quickly press send on the phone to call. After one ring my impatience begins to show. "Comon pick up already" I whisper into the phone. After 4 rings Raine finally picks up. "Hello?" her voice comes through the phone. "Hey Raine! Its Alyx! Hey would you be able to come over and hang out with me and Emily for a while?" I ask her. After a moment of silence she finally replies. "Yea sure. How long for? I got about 9 months to waste" the sarcasism could be heard with the last part. "Well so do we. Why dont you come over and have some fun" I say with a smile. "Yo whats your hurry? Its not like the Akatsuki is waiting for me!" she says with a laugh. _'Oi, she has no idea how wrong she is' _I think. "Haha! Yeah but you do have me and Emy waiting! So hurry!" I say faking a laugh. I have a very low patience level. "OK! OK! Ill be there!" she says, then hangs up. After about ten minutes of silence theres a knock at the door. My and emily almost race each to the door. As we open it a 19 year old girl who was about 5 foot 6 ½ greeted us. She was wearing loose fitting jeans and a black tee, covered only by a black jacket. _'I swear this girl was born for the cold'_ I think as I catch sight of the jacket. The girl also had shoulder length black hair with red highlights and silvery blue eyes. "RAINE!" me and Emily shout happily while squeezing her in a death hug. Me and Emily are all about death hugs. "Hey... Guys! Ok you can let go now!" Raine says choking. We let go and let her inside the house, heading to the living room. As soon as she catches sight of the Akatsuki she turns to me with a calm expression. "So the Akatsuki were waiting for me?" she asks calmly. I nod and look towards the Akatsuki. "Guys this is our friend Raine!" I tell them. "Well dont you look odd" Sasori said smirking. "And you dont? Mister Puppet 'Master'?" She retorted. Before Sasori could reply Pein Extended his hand for Raine to shake. "Sorry but I dont do handshakes" she says plainly. Shes the calmest of me, Emily, and her. Shes the calm, leader like one, im the perverted, hyperactive tomboy one (not that Raine isnt perverted its just that she already has a title), and Emilys the 'tackle you with a lovely death hug then eat your face when im angry' nice one (shes perverted too if you couldnt tell). Pein lowers his hand after a few minutes. Raine goes over to Emilys huge ass couch and flops down on it. "So explaination to how they got here?" she says looking around the room._ 'Dang the girl regected Pein, even if it was a handshake, Pein's like her stalk victim! If it had been Itachi I would have totally shoke his hand' _I think as she looks over to me. "So anyone? Hidan your unusually quiet. What did Alyx threaten you with a butterknife already?" Raine says with a smirk, looking straight at Hidan. "If you think about that sounds so wrong!" I say laughing my ass off. "Wha?..." Raine facepalms suddenly, "Really Alyx? Really?" "Yes, really!" "Please ignore my perverted friend-" "Your Perverted too!" i interrupt her as she talks to Pein and Madara.

Emilys POV

I sit on the couch as Raine and Alyx have the verbal battle of a life time. I turn to look at the confused faces of the Akatsuki then back at my two friends. "I know Im perverted! But my pervertedness doesnt show as much as yours!" Raine retorts. "Yeah well atleast I know how to handle my obsessions!" Alyx comments using one of her common insults. "Well atleast my hair doesnt look like a chickens ass!" Raine brings out her rare comeback. Raine rarely insults someones hair. "My hair doesnt look like Sasukes!" Alyx complains while pouting. "Yes it does! It looks like a ducks ass!" Raine says with a smirk. "Atleast I dont have multiple piercings!" Alyx says. Raine did have a lot of piercings, she had her tongue and nose pierced once and her ears pierced 6 times. Me and Alyx had pierces thought not many. Alyx had snake bites and two piercings on each ear, where as I had angle bites and gages. Raine goes to her bag and takes a box of chocolate pocky out of it. She takes a piece of pocky out and sticks the edge of it in her mouth tauntingly. Alyx gets up from the floor where she had been sitting and bites the other edge of the pocky. "We are not playing the pocky game so get off my pocky!" Raine says through claimed teeth. Alyx lets go of the pocky obviously not wanting to be attacked. Raine can be scary sometimes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story so far. sorry for the shortness of the chapter!<strong>_

**Fun fact: Emilys favorite color changes almost month according to the way she felt about the preious month.**

**_if you want your OC to be in this just send me a message or review telling me your characters description (eye color, hair color, personality, piercings, likes, dislikes, height, age, name), which akatsuki member you want them to be paired with (Pein, Itachi, and Deidara are taken), and how they met/meet Alyx and Emily. There is still alot of room in the character rooster! thank you!_  
><strong>


	3. Accidents, Smarts, And Mcdonalds!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto. i only own Emily and Alyx, GrimmyRayne owns Raine, and Ravenfeather3 owns Drew

Alyx's POV

Exactly one hour after getting to Emilys house and meeting the Akatsuki, I have offically glomped Madara 56 times and have spent the rest of the time I was glomping him calmly (surprising I know!) talking with Itachi on important matters such as... well things I knew on things and the things he wanted me to know that I didnt. Multiple times Emily had interrupted us to ask me if I wanted to eat something (considering my unusually skin figure. I was actually a bit underweight), to which I had growled (actually growled! Like a dog or something) and shooed her away. My phone suddenly starts vibrating in my back pocket.

"O MY GOD! MY BUTT IS VIBRATING!" I suddenly shout jumping up.

"Its just your phone. Now anwser it" Raine says calmly.

"Buddy the Elf! Whats your favorite color?" I answer the phone as always. The thing that sucks about my phone, I dont have caller ID, so I get calls from rapists and pedophilos almost everyday.

"Hello, this is a call from I. S. StalkingU. Please give all personal information" the creepy voice answers. SHIT! NOT AGAIN!

"GOODBYE!" I say quickly while hanging up.

"I. again?" Emily says seriously. I nod.

I got bored. And its very bad when I get bored. Because I get bad ideas. Very bad ideas.

"LETS GO DO SOMETHING!" I say loudly. "OK BITCH JUST SHUT UP!" Hidan yells. I start dragging them out the door.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Pein says stopping me.

"Just for a walk... by the way... ditch the cloaks! People will recognize you!" I say while pulling Madaras cloak off of him. Underneath he was wearing a black and orange shirt and black pants. _'the dude loves orange' _I think as I sweatdrop. The others remove their cloaks and reveal plain shirts (colors: yellow, blue, purple, white and black, black, red, orange, violet with flowers, and green. Ill let you guess) and black pants.

"ok good enough!" I say running out into the snow without my coat. I do this a lot, which may account for the reason I get sick a lot, so it doesnt worry anyone. We finally reach the bus stop (since me nor Emily can drive and Raine's parents are using her car) and wait for the bus. Me and Emily always get to ride free with friends, since we are the most well known in town. Raine is well known too. As we walk on, Hidan accidently knocks down a girl with black and red hair.

"Oi, sorry bitch!" he 'appologizes'.

"um, its ok" the girl replies while standing back up. The bus we ride is one where you stand while holding onto poles while you ride. So sometimes its inconvient. The girl gets off at the next stop but seems to remember something. By the time she turns to get back on the bus, though, we had already started going. Hidan rubs his neck nervously because of all the death glares he was randomly getting. Then something peaks his interest.

"Where the hell is my rosary?" he says while feeling his neck for the chain.

"Its must have fallen off when you bumped into that girl" Kakuzu says gingerly.

"SHIT! THATS WHY SHE WANTED TO GET BACK ON!" I exclaim a little too loudly earning odd looks from the other passengers. "they must be vacationers if those are the looks theyre giving you" Raine claims. We soon get off at a later stop, hoping to see the girl again.

"Lets stop and eat! Im STARVING!" me and Madara complain in unision. We decside on stopping at Mcdonalds. I get a Quarter Pounder will pickles and tomatoes (im completely in love with tomatoes!), Raine gets the same though with letuce (she also got a large chocolate milkshake), and Emily got the same thing as me minus the tomatoes. The boys got Big Macs with their own stuff on it. I payed with my big ass allowance. As soon as we sat down we heard a small yell.

"Hey, you with the silver hair!" the feminine voice calls. Both me and Hidan look over (I often just get recognized for the silver in my hair). The girl from before jogs up, though kinda slowly, with Hidans rosary in hand.

"this fell around my neck when you bumped into me. Your a Jashinist I presume?" she explains. Hidan nods dumbly and takes the necklace. I guess thank you isnt in his vocabulary. She has blue eyes that kinda stood out with her black and red hair and she was also wearing baggy clothes like me, Emily, and Raine.

"um...Hey! Im Alyx! Whats your name?" I say sticking my hand out for her to shake, whilst using my second grade average 'make new friends' manners. Hey! Its better than my usual manners!

"Im Drew Kennedy. Nice too meet you. Oh by the way, I didnt know the Akatsuki were this hot in person" she answers, lazily shaking my hand. Everyone just sits there, looking dumbfounded. Itachi was even gaping, a piece of letuce hanging out of his mouth. DAMN THATS CUTE! Anyways...

"How did you know they were the Akatsuki?" I ask.

"Because... no man is every naturally blue" she says pointing to Kisane whos face turns slightly red.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: Alyx has 3 older brothers. her and her siblings were born on the same day just a year and a day apart each. her oldest brother is three days and 3 years older than her, her second oldests is 2 days and 2 years apart, and her 3 oldest is 1 year and 1 day apart.<strong>

**if you want your OC to be in the story just reveiw or message me telling me the description (hair, eyes, name, likes, dislikes, perrsonality) age, how they meet Alyx and Emily and the others, and which akatsuki you want them to be paired with (Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Pein are taken!) thank you and hope you enjoyed!**


	4. flashbacks, stories, and cussing! oh god

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto. i only own Alyx and Emily. Raine belongs to GrimmyRayne. Drew Belongs to Ravenfeather3, and Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan**

Emily's POV

Alyx is not one to make friends easily, me however...

"Well, Hi there Drew! Im Emily! And yes this is the Akatsuki! And this is our friend Raine! Its so nice to meet you! You seem so laidback! And how did you know Kisame was naturally blue?" I start rambling til Raine slaps her hand over my mouth to shut me up. I get very talkitive around new people. Thats pretty much how I became friends with Alyx, the shy ass tomboy who was always sitting alone at lunch and recess in kindergarten.

_Flashback_

_"Hey look! Silverhead is still sitting alone like always!" _

"_I hear she hisses like a cat if you get her mad!" _

"_Really? Lets go try it!" I follow my 'Friends' as they walk over to the silver and black haired girl no one goes near. _

"_Hey! Shinyhead! Still all alone cause no one wants you?" my 'bestfriend' sneers. Im starting to hate being with these girls. Theyre always so mean. The girl just looks up and glares. _

"_Whats wrong new girl? Gonna cry? I bet your dad didnt even die! I bet he just left you cause your so lame!" ok that was were the line was draw. The new girl just sits there in shock, tears developing in her eyes. Then she tackles my 'bestfriend'. _

"_AAHHH! Get her off! She probably has rabies!" with that comment the silver haired girl bites my friend. It makes my friend cry, and it draws blood. Thats when the teachers come and pull the new girl off my friend. _

"_But she deserved it..." I hear the girl mutter. _

"_Why did she deserve it then?" the teacher asks. _

"_Because she said that her daddy didnt die. Just left her because she was 'lame'" I say adding air quotes. _

"_thats still no reason to bite her Alyx" the teacher says, but then leaves. _

"_im sorry about what she said" I apoligize. _

"_I'd like to hear her say sowry" I hear Alyx mutter. I see a glissening tear fall to the ground. I hear Alyx sniffle. I hug her. _

"_wha..what are you doing?" I hear her ask. _

"_hugging you. To make you feel better!" I say pulling away and wiping her tears. That day we became bestfriends. The next day I left the ones I called 'friends'._

_End flashback_

I never like making people feel bad after that unless they deserved it for being mean to me or my friends. Alyx uses her strength to defend us. Raine uses her scare tactics. And I use my words.

"Um... well hello Raine, Emily. Nice to meet you too. And the reason I knew his skin was naturally blue is because... well no dye or paint blends that well with skin" Drew answers.

"shes very talkitive isnt she?" I hear Drew mutter to Raine.

"Yes very. Its hard to get her to shut up sometimes" Raine answers

"OH MY GOD! I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING!" Alyx suddenly shouts, earning confused looks from travelers around us.

"What?" Itachi asks calmly. It seems hes gotten comfortable with being around total loons.

"Me, Emily, Raine, and Drew all have blue eyes!" Alyx exclaims proudly. I faceplant, and Raine facepalms, whilst Drew looks confused.

"You just noticed this?" I say while standing back up. Alyx nods.

"Hey! Lets go to the mall!" Alyx suggests. We all give her strange looks.

"Why?" I ask, though I know she just wants to play in the kiddy area. She never had many friends as a young child, and her parents never let her go to playgrounds outside of school. Heck she was never allowed outside of her house except for school, relatives houses, or when they went shopping! Her mother was that strict. Her step father didnt really care though. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, her father had comitted suicide when she was about three. And it was a month or two after she had almost drowned (her father was the one who saved her).

"Because! I wanna go do something!" she whined. Of course. She wants to play in the kiddy zone as always. But then again, what 19 year old girl doesnt want to do something stupid and funny that involves little kid toys (other than normal and or snooby girls). Once she even got stuck in the little tunnel at the malls play area! You should have seen the look on the security guard's face when he got a call about a 17 year old girl stuck in the tunnel at the playzone (it was fucking beyond hilarious!).

"Fine. We'll go to the mall" I give in. I really hate when we argue, cause it usually goes on for hours!

Alyx's POV

When we finally get to the mall, I race Madara to the playzone. Raine, Itachi, Drew, Sasori, and Pein all facepalm when they see were Im going. Madara just laughs with me and keeps racing me. Emily shakes her head (she should have expected this damn it!) while Deidara stares in amazement. Hidan starts running with us.

"Alyx! Try not to get stuck in the tunnel again!" Mat, the security guard who got me out of the tunnel when I got stuck two years ago, laughs as I run by. I start running backwards to give him a thumbs up and turn back around just in time to see Hidan slam into a 19 year old girl.

"OW! DAMNIT YOU MORON WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" the silverette boy and white haired girl scream at each other in unision.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MORON, YOU BITCH!" Hidan yells at the girl.

"WHO ARE _YOU _CALLING A MORON, YOU SILVER HAIRED JACKASS?" the girl yells.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE AGAINST SILVER HAIR?" me and Hidan counter.

"LOTS OF THINGS BASTARDS!" the girl retorts. Her and Hidan proceed to get into a cussing fight, with words that I have never heard before.

"YOU (**a/n Following is censored for child protection?)**. HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF **(a/n damn Hidan! Someone needs to wash your mouth out with soap!)**! ILL SACRAFICE YOUR ASS TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan growls. The girl proceeds to give him the special finger til she realizes what he said.

"oh my jashin... YOUR HIDAN!" she screams.

"SHHH!" Raine hushes her, covering her mouth.

"Oh my jashin! Its the Akastuki!" the girl says more quietly. I nod.

"So whats your name? Im Alyx, this is Raine, Emily, and Drew" I say pointing to my friends in turn.

"Im Skylar Black! Nice to fucking meet you, bitch!" she says, oddly enough in a kind tone.

"Your a crazy bitch. Ya know that?" Hidan says. Skylar nods proudly. My phone buzzes in my back pocket again.

"OH MY GOD! MY BUTT IS BUZZING AGAIN!" I yell, earning odd looks from newbies that are visiting Ohio and laughs from the residents who know me.

"Its just your phone Alyx. Now shut up and answer it you FlubberMunch!" Emily says. Nodding dumbly I answer my phone.

"Hello. Who do you want to get an arrow to the knee" I answer** (a/n lol skyrim reference).**

"Hello. This is P. Edo. The Philes you ordered will arrive shortly" the phone answers. I realize it was on speaker because the vacationers around looked shocked and some hugged there children closer. The residents pleaded with their eyes for me to make a smart ass remark and hang up. Must not disappoint my lovely admirerors.

"Hello I think you have the wrong number. This is Buddy the Elf. I think your looking for S. Talkers. R US. Their Number is 123-4567. Have a nice day in the Candy Forest!" I say then hang up. God I hate when people dial my number! And I hate that my parents put it in every new paper in the world! I think they are trying to get me raped.

"God I hate Pedophiles!" Skylar says while shuddering. She suddenly mumbling to herself and twitching. Kind of like me when theres a big text at school and I didnt study at all and its on stuff I forgot about like a week ago.

"Shit I think I broke her!" I yell, earning laughter and odd looks from the people around.

"Alyx you cant break people. Shes obviously just having a breakdown" Drew explains. But I hear it as 'Alyx you can brak Peples. She blahblah just having a blahdown'.

"I DID BREAK HER!" I yell, getting the same reactions from people around. "No Alyx you cant-"

"I wouldnt try explaining it too her, Drew. When shes freaking out she doesnt understand much. Expectally big words" Raine interrupts Drew, putting her hand on her shoulder. Skylar had stop twitching and was now sitting on the floor looking confused at Alyx who was next to her on the floor, rocking in a tight ball.

"Is something wrong with this bitch?" Hidan and Skylar ask.

"Yes, but we have no idea what" Emily and Raine explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Fun fact: Alyx is bipolar and has many mood swings. she also has random break downs that are not caused by her bipolar its just the way she is**

**if you want your OC in the story please review or message me your OC's description (Hair, eyes, personality, likes, dislikes, and what they wear), age, name, how they met/meet Alyx, Emily, and the others, and who you want them to be paired with (itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Pein are taken) (second favorite member should be posted as well just in case)**

**Damn three people wanted Hidan for this chapter! BTW if three people want the same akatsuki member i will go with the first person who posted their request. if the others still want to be in the story they should post their second favorite member. **

**p.s. Hidan is starting to look like a pimp XD **

**love you peoples!**


	5. new wound, and new friend!

**disclaimer: i dont own the Akatsuki or Naruto! i only own Alyx and Emily. Raine belongs to GrimmyRayne, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, and Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98.**

Alyx's POV

"RAPE! RAPE!" I scream as the man tackles me. Good Jashin! How do I get myself into these messes! Oh I know how!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I slowly got up, forgetting the reason I had been sitting on the floor, rocking. _

"_You people are freaks! You should be in an asylum!" a random man yells. Probably a tourist. _

"_Hey! Dont be calling us residents freaks! If you actually lived here you would know that we are legally allowed to be this way! The people who know us dont mind our craziness you bastard! They actually enjoy it! Even when they first met us they didnt judge! They got to know us, you damn tourist!" I yell at the now pissed off male. _

"_You little bitch! You the fuck do you think your talking too? You should respect your elder!" he yells._

"_I only respect those who respect me! And those who dont judge me for being myself you Dickhead!" I say in my usual tone that must be used when talking to arguementive bastards not from Ohio. This tone is also the one I use when talking to little children who have done something bad. _

"_Dont use that damn tone with me you little prick!" the man says while shoving his bag into his friends hands and running at me. _

"_Ooo so scary! The gorilla is gonna get me! Run away!" I say sarcasticly. He takes out a pocket knife. _

"_OH SHIT!" I start running._

_~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The man cut my arm before Mat rips him off of me.

"OW! Your damn bastard! Get anger management classes!" I scream while holding my bleeding arm. It wasnt a big enough cut to kill me but the knife had been really dirty by the looks of it. Drew, who for some reason had a first aid kit in her bag, started cleaning the wound.

"OWWIES! ITS STINGS!" I complain, jerking my arm away. Drew grabs it again and keeps cleaning it. She finishes and wraps some bandages around it.

"God damnit Alyx! Quit pissing people off! Half of them you do piss off have had knifes!" Emily says.

"I know. I know! But they usually dont attack instantly! They just hold it threateningly til I crack a joke or something!" I complain. That guy had problems! Attacking a 19 year old girl? What the hell is wrong with him?

"ow!" I hear the cry from a short distance away. I also see that Madara is no where to be seen. I stand up and rush to the sound, ignoring the hand Itachi had offered to help me up. After a short run I see a black haired girl hugging Madara while crying.

"Its ok. Theyre just meanies! Ignore them!" Madara says in his Tobi voice while patting the girl on the back.

"I know! But they didnt have to trip me!" the girl pouts. Tears were covering her face.

"Hey Madara? What happened?" I ask as I squat down on the sidewalk beside the girl. I start rubbing her back slowly to calm her. It usually works, I should know, I used to cry a lot.

"I found her dancing around really happily to a fun song, when these guys come up. One of them tripped her, and she fell on her face and started crying. The guys walked away laughing, so I come up and gave her a hug" Madara explains, now in his calm, deep Madara voice. The girl was now only sniffling and she turns to me. Since I could finally see her face clearly, she looked really pretty. She had long black hair that ended just below her shoulder blades, and a white streak could be seen on one side. She also had dark chocolate colored eyes that looked so calm, dispite the fact they were still red from her crying. Her pale face wore a pokerface that could rival Itachi's. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a dark hoodie that hide the shirt underneath.

"Hey there. Are you ok? You didnt get hurt did you?" I ask. She shakes head and gets up with me and Madara.

"Well... Im Alyx! Thats Emily, Raine, Drew, and Skylar! And the Akatsuki. Its nice to meet you! So whats your name?" I say shyly. Ive always been shy so this is the most Ive talked to a new person I just met. But when I meet the person when they are crying... well... Ill do anything to be friends with them.

"Im Karasu Megami. Its nice to meet you, Alyx" she says calmly. 'Damnit, another Itachi' I think, though im still happy to meet her.

"So this is the Akatsuki?" she asks staring in disbelief. I nod. She walks up to Zetsu and looks at him.

"What?" he asks kindly.

"So your a flower pot?" she asks. He looks confused.

"Zetsu... your a flower pot" she says calmly.

"um...ok then" Zetsu says confused.

"So Drew, Skylar, and Karasu... do you guys wanna hang at Emilys house for the next... nine months?" I say cautiously, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. Drew seems happy about it, so does Karasu. While Skylar...

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!" she yells happily.

"Ok so... go get some clothes and stuff and meet us there!..." I say

"Where is it?" Karasu asks.

"Um... Its uh..." I start.

"Its on Peach Tree Drive. What are your phone numbers? I could text you the detailed directions" Raine explains.

After telling each other our numbers, we all set out to either home or Emilys house.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you enjoyed this chapter! the 'Zetsu's a flower pot' thing was RavenNightshade98's idea!<strong>

**Fun fact: Alyx and Emily gave each other gifts one year for no reason. Alyx was given a pillow with an owl on it (the owls mother apperantly drank beer while pregant with it so its eye is messed up) and Emily was given a purple kitty stuffed animal with a collar that had flowers and hearts on it. Neither of them can sleep without the gift they received from their best friend.**

**if you would like your OC to be in the story Review or message me and tell me OC's description (hair, eyes, height, personality, likes, dislikes, and what they wear) age, how they met/meet Alyx, Emily and the others, and who you want them to be paired with (Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Hidan, and Zetsu are taken).**

**Remember people! Konan, Kakuzu, Madara/Tobi, and Kisame are still open for the taking! oh and by the way i hope you like the work i did today! two chapters for this story and a chapter of Akakitties! this just proves how bored i get when its saturday and i dont want to do a report due monday!**


	6. old friend, pedo van, and Strip poker!

i dont own the akatsuki or Naruto. i only own Alyx and Emily. Raine belongs to GrimmyRayne, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, and Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3 

_beware this chapter contains Strip poker and Pedo vans. you have been warned_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

Me, Raine, Emily, and the Akatsuki finally reach Emilys house when I notice a damn white van.

"GOD DAMN IT! Its a pedo van!" I exclaim just loud enough for everyone that wasnt the pedos to hear. I pick up a big rock and throw it at the van. When the rock hits, CRUNCH, it slams into the side of the van and leaves a huge dent. The way you could tell it was a Pedo van because one, it was white, two, it was just sitting there a few houses away, still running, and three, it had 'Free Candy!' written in rainbow paint. Plus these guys have tried to get me and Emily multiple times before, you can tell by the major dents on the damn thing (cause: me+big rock+pedo van/pedos= message to pedos: You fuckers better run unless you wanna have a broken spine and be arrested). The van immediately speeds (and swerves a lot) away.

"HA! TAKE THAT FUCKERS!" me and Emily yell after them. Raine and the others have the 'What the fuck is wrong with you bitches?' look on their faces.

"We have seen those Pedos before" me and Emily apoligize. We all go inside the house quickly. I flop down on the couch with my head resting on Kisame's leg.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"lying on my favorite shark!" I answer

"He's your only shark, Alyx" Raine says bluntly pausing in her conversation with Pein. I was about to answer but... _BOOM!_

"DEIDARA!" Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Madara, Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu yell in unision.

"EMILY!" me and Raine yell.

"ITS WASNT ME (UN)!" the two blondes yell in unision (Emily is techinically a blonde). We all rush outside to see a small crator in Emily's huge ass backyard. Emily's neighbor rushed outside, but when she say that nothing was wrong except the hole in the ground (which was usual for us) the old lady smiled, whilst shaking her head, and went back inside. Had one of us been injuryed she would have called the police and ambulance (who have us on speed dial and call every so often to make sure we arent dead). She was such a nice old lady! Anyways... Raine grabs Emily by the back of her shirt collar (Konan was dragging Deidara by his ear) and drags her inside. Locking the back door she comes back into the living room. And right on cue the doorbell rings. I rush to open it and when I do I see Drew, Karasu, and Skylar stand behind it, waiting. I also see the pedo van infront of my house. I ushur Drew, Karasu, and Skylar inside to put their bags in the living room before I step outside and grab a big rock from my garden. I aim for the side of the van and throw it. It hits the side window. And hits the dude in the face. Hard. The pedos soon drive away while I write down the license plate. Closing the door I walk back into the living room.

"GOD! I AM SO FUCKING TIRED!" I yawn.

"Lets go for a walk!" I suggest leaving the others to faceplant/palm. They soon agree, though still wondering about why the hell I said I was tired then wanted to go for a walk, and we leave the house. I lock the door securely and we head out.

We soon reach the park when I spot the blood red hair of a person Ive longed to see for a long time.

"JAYDEN!" me and Emily shreech at the same time. The 5ft 10 redhead looks over to us, immediately gaining a toothy grin Ive missed so much.

"Alyx! Emily!" Jayden exclaim cheerfully as she runs over to us. Jayden had been my and Emilys friend before she moved to... Alaska, Im pretty sure. Why else would the chick be wearing a blue shirt with sleeves that end at her elbows in Ohios winter weather? She was also wearing loose fitting jeans like always. Her pale greenish grey eyes move to stare at the blue shark man behind me. Oh shit. Forgot about her Kisame obsession.

"Oh...my...Jashin...Its...Kisame..." she says amazed.

"Kisame. Run for your life" I say plainly. Everyone else (except Emily, Raine, and Jayden) looked completely confused. Until she football tackles Kisame.

"OMYGAWD!" he shouts though its quick and hard to understand.

"OH MY FROGGING JASHIN! ITS KISAME!" Jayden yells.

"So who is this?" Drew asks calmly.

"This is Jayden Rains. She was and is our friend but she moved away a while ago" Emily explains.

"So... who wants to go play a game?" Jayden suggests whilst getting off of the very confused looking Kisame. I notice Jaydens bags before anyone.

"Did you just get here?" I ask. She nods still grinning.

"Ok lets go back to my house and play. How long are you going to be staying here?" Emily ask.

"Nine months, why?" Jayden answers. Most of us faceplant.

"I take it thats how long your all staying at Emilys house?" she asks turning to Raine, who nods.

"So what are your guys names?" she asks the others.

"Im Drew Kennedy" Drew respondes calmly.

"Karasu Megami" Karasu replies.

"The names Skylar Black!" Skylar States cheerfully.

"And Im Raine" Raine introduces herself. Jayden nods and we walk back to Emilys house. When we get there, Emily pulls a deck of cards out of the cabinet beside her fridge.

"Ok so lets play Poker!" Emily says. The others nod and we gather in the living room on the floor.

"so everyone know how to play? Good!" Jayden says not waiting for an answer. She deals out everyones hand.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Emily interrupts before anyone picks up their cards.

"Lets Play STRIP POKER!" she suggests. Sadly everyone had to agree because she was near plant (a leathal weapon when used correctly). So we start playing. I stare at my hand. A 9 (spades), a 3 (hearts), two 6's (spades, and clubs), and a 2 (hearts). Damn it! I have a really bad hand and a really bad poker face.

"I fold" I saw dropping my cards so they could see. Raine and Drew fold too, while Emily keeps her sucky poker face on, and Jayden and Skylar grin cockily. Karasu looks completely unphased. Damn that chick either has a good hand or an extremely good poker face. Sasori and Konan fold too, as well as Kakuzu. Madara starts laughing at Deidaras epic fail poker face while Kisame and Hidan grin like Skylar and Jayden.

"Anyone else fold?" Pein asks. He was sitting to the left of Jayden. Everyone who didnt fold shake their heads maintaining their bad/epic/cocky pokerfaces.

"Well I fold" he says as he shows his hand. It was crappier than mine! The others start the showdown. Madara reveals his hand first.

"Two pair. Suck it bitches!" he says proudly. Kisame drops his hand.

"Well Im out!" he says.

"This is Strip poker Kisame! You have to strip if you lose!" Emily whines. Kisame sighs and takes off his shirt revealing fishnet. Deidara shows his hand next.

"Damn! And I thought my hand was crappy!" I think aloud. Kisame had had the exact same hand as me, a 9, a 3, two 6's, and a 2. Deidara's hand however... it was crappier than Peins! Deidara grumbles and takes off his shirt as well. Emily then shows her hand.

"Full house!" she says proudly. Madara and Hidan slam their heads into the table behind them. Hidan shows his hand to be like Madara's. Him and Madara also remove their shirts. Itachi, Skylar, Jayden, Zetsu, and Karasu remain unphased. Sighing Zetsu lays down his cards.

"Im out too. **Damn you little bitch**" he says before following the actions of the other losers who didnt fold. Grumbling, Skylar lays down her hand, which was pretty good but not as high as full house, and reluctantly takes off her shirt. I swear I could see Hidan have a nosebleed.

"Four of a kind! Eat it bitch!" Jayden says while showing her cards. Emily groans and, as reluctantly as she could, does the same as Skylar. Itachi lays down his hand next.

"Straight Flush" he says indifferently. Jayden gapes then does the same as Emily and Skylar. We all look at Karasu who lays down her cards.

"A ROYAL FLUSH?" everyone gapes. We play a few more rounds, Karasu winning each, until we're all down to just our under garments (bra's, underwear, ect.). Karasu lays down her hand. Another royal flush!

"Damn it!" I say since I had been the only one who was hadnt folded.

"um... to tell you the truth... I dont even know how to play Poker" she says gingerly. The rest of us faceplant. I then check the time and grab my Uchiha symbol covered black Pajama's.

"I think now would be a good time to get dressed and go to sleep" I say yawning.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed! and thank you RavenNightshade98 for ideas and help with this story!<strong>

**fun fact: Alyx was taught to play poker and other betting games by her brothers. Emily was taught by Alyx**

**if you would like your OC to be in this story please review or message me your OC's description (hair, eyes, personality, like, dislikes, and what they wear) age, height, how they meet the gang, and who you want them to be paired with (Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Kisame, and Hidan are taken. and Madara has been reserved for the next chapter so hes also taken)**

**Any boys reading this story? i mean really! Konan still needs someone! and so does Kakuzu but thats beside the point. anyways! i hope you enjoyed! i got in 3 chapters in one day! geez i need a life lol! next chapter will come tomorrow!**


	7. Motorcycles, doujinshi, and the mall!

Disclaimer i do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto. i only own Alyx and Emily. Raine Belongs to GrimmyRayne, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, Aschlyn belongs to DeathhunterAshi

Alyx's POV

Waking up the next morning, I find myself being snuggled by Kisame and Itachi on the floor. Kisame had one arm under my head and The other arm hugging Jayden who was fast asleep and half on top of the shark my, whilst Itachi was hugging me. I had to stop myself from squealing at who adorable Itachi looked while sleeping. I thought nothing could ruin this moment...

"Come on you lazy asses get up!" until Skylar who had most likely gotten up first got impatient. Everyone groggily got up, most blushing from the positions they had ended up in. Drew had been cuddling Sasori (and yes we actually exhausted him enough for him to sleep!) who was half hugging Deidara, who was happily snuggling with Emily. Raine had fallen asleep with her head on the table like Pein and their heads had been touching as well as they were holding each others hands. Skylar was being cuddled by Hidan and Kakuzu, and Karasu was in the same position with Madara and Zetsu. And Konan was on the couch above me, Itachi, Kisame, and Jayden, and had had her hand on my head. Before anyone had turned towards the staircase to upstairs, I quickly changed into some black loose fitting jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt.

"How the hell did you change that fucking fast?" Skylar asks in awe.

"Years of pratice in the girls locker room!" I say proudly. Since I got a lot of hand-me-down's from my three old brothers I pretty much only had guy clothes, and I usually didnt want anyone to see me change into guy clothes so in gym I would go into the least used part of the locker room, and change as fast as I could.

"Ok then..." Drew says. I just knew they were extremely confused.

"Hey lets go for a walk!... well after all of you get dressed anyways..." I say. Then a thought hit me. The Akatsuki were wearing the same thing they did yesterday.

"And then we'll go shopping! You know, for the Akatsuki? Since they dont have any other clothes?" I explain. They nod and get dressed (though they go upstairs to do so, even though the guys already saw us in our... um... undergarments). Madara raced me outside and we kept running for a while. That is... until Madara was hit by a motercycle. Note to self: never run backwards, full speed in the street.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK!" the girl on the motercyle asks worriedly as she hops off.

"Yeah, Im fine. I get hurt a lot so Im pretty much indestructable!" Madara says cheerfully. The girl sweatdrops then notices me.

"Oh! Alyx, right?" she asks. I nod and watch as she takes out a KisaIta Yaoi Doujinshi. I blush heavily when I see Kisame and Itachi gape at the book then at me. I take the doujinshi as the girl hands it to me and shove it in my backpack (I always carry one for some reason).

"Thank you" I say.

"No problem. I forgot to return it a while ago" the girl says. The girl had dark blue hair cut in a Silver the Hedgehog type style.

"So um... Im really sorry! I forget your name!" I cry.

"Its ok! Im Aschlyn Strider" the girl says frantically. I sometimes get very emotional when im worried.

"Oh by the way, are you sure your ok?" Aschlyn asks Madara.

"Yup!" he says happily.

"Ok... by the way... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WITH THE AKATSUKI?" she half growls half asks.

"Uh well... Long story short... they appeared at my house" Emily explains, shinking back a bit.

"Oh... ok so anyways whats your guys names?" Aschlyn asks one more question.

"Im Emily Tain" Emily explains.

"Im Raine" Raine states plainly.

"Drew Kennedy. Its nice to meet you" Drew states politely.

"The names Skylar Black, Bitch" Skylar says smirking.

"Im Karasu Megami" Karasu says.

"And Im Jayden Rains!" Jayden exclaims happily, finishing the introductions.

"Kay, Cool" Aschlyn says.

"OK LETS GO TO THE MALL!" I state happily.

When we reach the mall we immediately head to the guys clothing department. The prices were extremely cheap (meaning the clerk, aka my 3 oldest brother, Mike, gave us a discount cause he loves me **coughyeahrightcough**) and we got the Akatsuki guys enough clothes for nine months. Now for Konan! Us girls rush to the girls clothing department dragging the guys with us. After that was all done we all went back home (Aschlyn went to get some stuff so she could stay with us) and had the Akatsuki change into the new clothes. Itachi was wearing a black shirt with red stripes on the sides, and going down the shoulders, and some black sweatpants. Kisame was wearing a blue shirt that had a huge shark mouth on it and said 'Jaws' and was also wearing black sweatpants. Deidara was wearing a yellow shirt with a mushroom cloud on it that said 'Bang!' and a pair of jeans. Sasori was wearing a red shirt with a puppet, and the puppet strings spelled out 'A masters Control' and also had jeans. Hidan was wearing a dark purple shirt with a demon that was partying on it that said 'Come down with me. Its one HELL of a party!' and was wearing jeans. Kakuzu had a black shirt that had money signs on it (no surprise) and also had jeans. Pein was wearing an orange shirt that said 'Seizure warnings! The god is in the house!' and had jeans on. Madara was wearing a black shirt that had a orange lollipop on it and said 'Beware! The lollipops will one day rule the world!' and had jeans too. Zetsu was wearing a black and white shirt that said 'You say I have double personalities? We disagree with that' and was wearing jeans (surprisingly he didnt have the venus flytrap thingy on him. He hasnt had it the whole time). Konan was wearing a light purple shirt that said 'You give me a rose, it dies quickly. I make you a rose, it last forever' and had a little paper rose underneath the words, and had a pair of cute skinny jeans on.

"You guys look so cool in those clothes! Expectally you Konan!" Emily compliments them.

"Yeah! You guys do look pretty good" Aschlyn says, having just gotten back. Well lets just hope there isnt anymore trouble for the rest of the day...

_'BBBOOOMMMM!'_

I spoke to soon...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**fun fact: Emily has never had a boyfriend before, but she has had crushes.**

**if you want your OC in the story please review or message me your OC's Description (hair, eye, height, what they wear, likes, dislikes, personality) age, how they meet/met the gang, and who you want them to be paired with (Konan and Kakuzu are the last ones open (unless i add Team Taka to the mix which depends if you guys want me too!))**

**well like i said this was the reserved Madara chapter! review and tell me if i should or shouldnt add Team Taka since they are techinically part of the Akatsuki! (SPOILER for those who havent read/ gotten to that part.) and a big thank you to all my reviews! your so awesome! and to thoughs who have let me use their OC's I totally love you guys! look for the next chapter soon! (or as soon as i get a request for Konan or Kakuzu which might to a while (Quit making them feel so unloved!)) by the way check out my Akakitties story if you can. see ya!**


	8. Creeper call, Taka, and little sisters

Disclaimer i do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto. me and my friends only own Alyx, Sam and Emily. Raine Belongs to GrimmyRayne, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, Aschlyn belongs to DeathhunterAshi

Alyx's POV

'_BBOOOOOMMM'_

I spoke to soon. I look around for Deidara and Emily half expecting them to have caused it only to see them looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Thats like the Boom I heard before the Akatsuki appeared!" Emily exclaims. Then I realize something.

"Shit! That came from my house!" I exclaim. The only one at my house was my little sister (damn I have a lot of siblings) and the only other s-rank Naruto criminals I knew of were... oh shit!

"Guys its time to run about two blocks to my house!" I say jumping up.

When we get there everything seems normal except for the yelling coming from inside... oh shit! Damn im saying shit a lot. I twist the doornob, open the door and run inside... only to slam into the screen door.

"Ok ow that was stupid of me" I say as I open the screen door.

"Step away from the midget!" I say running into the kitchen to see my little sister pointing a steak knife to Suigetsu throat while Sasuke and Juugo were standing back looking amused and Karin was saying shit like 'You crazy fucking bitch Sasuke-kun is mine!'. "Yea know what ya redheaded Bitch, I dont know what your name is but shut your Jashin Damned mouth before I stitch it shut, cut your throat open, and feed your soon-to-be mangled body to the sharks... ya know what never mind that last part I dont want the sharks to get sick" my little sis threatens Karin. Shes as huge a fan of Naruto as I am and like I love the Akatsuki she loves the MALES of Taka, but she doesnt even know Karin's name. Samantha Stellar is my little sis. Shes a year and a day younger than me (my parents planed it all by the way) shes 5 foot 5, 14 years old, has short black hair like our daddy and the same icy blue eyes as me. Shes also pale as fuck! Karin seems taken aback by the threat and shuts up. Thats when Taka and Sam notice all of us.

"Um hi?- oh my god its the Akatsuki" Sam says in awe. She is so much like me damn it!

"Uh, yo Alyx did someone fucking clone you or is that your little sister?" Hidan asks stupidly.

"Yea someone cloned me. Yes its my little sister you dumbass!" I say sarcasticly.

"Ok ok no need to get pissy! Geez bitch!" Hidan says putting his hands up in surrender.

"Alyx. Why the hell didnt you tell me!" Sam asks in dismay.

"Because I forgot and next time someone comes into our house that isnt me, call me before you try to use a steak knife to defend yourself" as I say this she slowly looks at the steak knife in her head and casually drop it in the sink.

"Well maybe you shouldnt leave without telling me you bitch!" she counters. Damn it I taught her a little too well! While me and Sam were having our little stare down everyone got a chance to stand there and sweatdrop.

"Alyx you really need to stop teaching your sister things" Emily says nonchantally.

"Yes I know this Emily! Shes way to much like me!... STOP BEING MY DAMN CLONE!" I say when I see that the back of her hair that was resting on her neck was a flashy silver.

"ITS GENETIC DAMNIT!" she yells back at me.

"Sure it is! Just like its genetic that you have icy blue- wait that is genetic... Damn my poor biology skills!" I growl.

"Um I dont think thats biology, Alyx" Drew informs me. I was about to 'thank' her but a vibrating in my back pocket stopped me.

"what th-"

"Its your phone Alyx" Raine says while facepalming. I always freak out when my phone buzzes. I answer it.

"Hello? This is Anime Central how may I take you order?" I joke.

"Hey Alyx! Its me Hitomi! I just got back from vacation and I decide to come visit you! Be over soon Okay?" the familiar voice asks.

"Yeah sure Hitomi! Im at my house! See ya soon!" I say. The person hangs up and I sigh.

"Finally it wasnt a stalker or pedo!" I say then my phone buzzes again. Happily I answer despite my friends telling me not to.

"I know where you live" a creep voice says. My eyes go wide.

"HOLY SHIT!" I say but then I hear a familiar laughter at the other end of the phone... and in the next room over.

"ITACHI KISAME! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I scream into the phone.

"OW FUCK! IM GONNA GO DEAF!" I hear Itachi shout from the living room after I hang up. Itachi and Kisame walk in still laughing but Itachi was holding his ear. Itachi had called me from my own homephone.

"You still dont have caller ID on your phone?" Sam asks.

"No! Now shut up while I yell at the damn weasel and shark" I say pointing to Itachi and Kisame who were still snickering.

"DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU JACKASSES! I COULD OF HAD A HEART ATTACK YOU BASTARDS! I love you but you really are dickheads!" I say the last part more softly seeing as how they both had covered their ears and cringed from my yelling, expectally since I was about an inch away from them.

"OW! Damn you have a loud voice" Kisame complains.

"GOD DAMNIT! I think Ive gone deaf!" Itachi complained louldy.

"Yea well theres no need to make the rest of us deaf!" Madara growls.

"oh shut up!" Itachi growls back. I finally notice that Karasu had been inching away from Taka and was now hiding behind Zetsu.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is reserved for Kakuzu and his pairing. Yes Team Taka is now in the gang.<strong>

**if you want your OC in the story review or message me and tell me your oc's description (hair, eyes, Height, personality, likes, dislikes) age, how the met/meet the gang, and who you want them to be paired with (Konan, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo are open) check out my new Akakids story!**


	9. Puppies, the mall, and a boy?

Disclaimer i do not own the Akatsuki, Taka, or Naruto. i only own Alyx, Sam, and Emily. Raine Belongs to GrimmyRayne, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, Aschlyn belongs to DeathhunterAshi, and Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404

* * *

><p><span>Emily's POV<span>

We all wait at Alyx's house for our friend Hitomi Rivera. We already explained to our new friends who she was so it would be easier. I wonder how shes going to react to the akatsuki... The door bell rings an hour later.

"HITOMI!" I hear Alyx cry gleefully when she opens the door.

"Hey Alyx! Hey Emily! Hey Sam, wow you look like Alyx!" the tan skinned girl says happily as she walks on. Hitomi is like Kakuzu, she likes money, she has really long hair, and shes tan.

"Yea I hear this from my teachers every day!" Sam says in the same arrogant voice as always.

"Holy- is that the Akatsuki?" Hitomi stops step short of the living room.

"yup!" Alyx say cheerfully. Hitomi just stares for a moment.

"ok... so who are the others?" she says addressing the gang.

"Im Raine, thats Drew Kennedy, Skylar Black, Karasu Megami, Aschlyn Strider, and Jayden Rains" Raine says, pointing to each girl in turn. Hitomi nods politely in greeting then looks at the Akatsuki

"Ok... so are we staying here or somewhere else?" Hitomi asks Alyx.

"Were all staying at Emilys house... I think we may need to go shopping for clothes for Taka, but yeah" Alyx answers.

"Why does that bitch Karin have to stay with us! Cant she go find a ditch to live in!" Skylar groans.

"as much as I hate to say it she has to stay with us" Alyx answers plainly.

"Im right here you know!" Karin states.

"Personally I dont give a flying fuck. But whatever lets go to the damn mall!" Skylar says. We all head out to the mall. Itachi had for some reason let Sam ride on his back when she had started panting heavily. Alyx had scolded her about taking her medication and everyone had asked what the medication was for. Apparently Sam has asthma. And thats around the point Itachi started carrying here. Kisame willingly carried Alyx against her will (sounds odd I know) for the half a mile we had left to walk. Skylar say a box of puppies on the sidewalk soon after.

"Oh my god! Free puppies!" Skylar cheers.

"DONT GO NEAR THE BOX!" me and Alyx exclaim loudly. Everyone gives us weird looks but shurgs and keeps walking (Akatsuki+puppies= something bad will happen damn it!). When we got to the mall instead of going to the Sluts R US department for Karin we went straight to the guys clothing department. Alyx picked out a shirt for Sasuke and showed it to him only to have him venomiously reject it. She showed the rest of us the shirt before he could stop her and we all burst out laughing. It was a black shirt and in big white letters, printed on the front was the words 'Big Brothers Property'. No wonder he didnt want the shirt. But Alyx ended up forcing him to buy it, and was probably gonna force him to wear it. After getting clothes for the Taka boys we went over to the girls clothing department (instead of Sluts R US) and got Karin some clothes. While walking out of the mall I immediately crashed into someone who was coming in.

"Oh! Fuck! I am so sorry!" the person, now known to be male, apoligizes while helping me up. The boy had a dusty colored, messy brown hair with bangs that fell just over his eyes, red clay clored eyes, and in my opinion, had 'yummy' written all over him. He was wearing a dark red shirt that said 'Fire in the hole!' (really dirty thoughts gah!) and pale jeans with a chain hanging out of one pocket. I think I might have been drooling.

"Oh! Um, no Im sorry I wasnt watching where I was going!" I stammer. He smiles tenderly. Good Jashin I think I might melt!

"Well Im sorry too. Well I gotta go see ya" he says kindly then walks in the story. Oh my Jashin! I could tell all of us girls were drooling.

"Ahem... Sorry to interrupt your little drool fest but should we get home?" Sasuke growls, probably upset because Alyx made him change into the new shirt that he hates in the bathroom. One of us girls picked out a shirt for each Taka member. Suigetsu's was picked out by Skylar. It was white and had againt sword on it and the words 'Mines bigger' which causes me to have dirty thoughts every time I see it. I picked out Juugo's. It was dark red and had the words 'Gentle beast= ill be nice for now but mess with me I kiwl joo!' which makes me laugh and want to hug him. And Sasuke's as we all know was picked out by Alyx and is the 'Big Brothers Property' shirt. But when we checked out Mat (Alyx's older bro) made her get one for herself and she was now wearing hers.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed! expectally Emilys (disturbing) description of the new guy. this was the Kakuzu reserved chapter!<strong>

**if you want your OC in this story reveiw or Pm me telling me your ocs description (hair, eyes, height, personality, likes, dislikes) age, how they met/meet the gang, and who you want them to be paired with (Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo are still open!)**


	10. the two new boys!

disclaimer i dont own the akatsuki, taka or naruto. my friends own Sam, Alyx, and Emily, Raine and Thorne belong to GrimmyRayne, Dustin belongs to me,  Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, Aschlyn belongs to DeathhunterAshi, and Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404

Emily's POV

We finally got back to my house after an extremely long, and irritating walk (Itachi was pissing off Sasuke (oh shit weasels in a joking mood), me and the girls were all getting piggyback rides from the guys (Itachi got Sam, Alyx was breaking Sasuke, Skylar decided to break Suigetsu (Oh comon Taka boys! Suck it up they arent that heavy!), Hitomi was with Kakuzu, Raine and Pein, me and Danna, Drew and Dei, Jayden and Kisame, and Aschlyn and Madara), I switched with Drew after a while and Sasuke dropped Alyx a bunch off times (I think half of them were on purpose)). But I think im getting to ahead, because a lot of interesting stuff happened on that walk that I really want to explain. So we will start from when Itachi starts bugging Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?" Itachi asks calmly.

Sam was half asleep in his back.

"What is it you Dickhead" Sasuke asks irritated.

"Just so you know... that shirt doesnt lie" Itachi said smirking.

Thats about the time Alyx decided to jump on Sasukes Back since she was the only one walking besides Konan, Karin, and the guys.

"OOF!" Sasuke collapses to the ground.

"Oh comon! Im not that heavy!" Alyx laughs, helping the poor guy up.

"Yes you are" he growls. This is also about the time I look back to see two guys walking towards us. The guys that were carrying us put us down for a second, obviously sensing the dudes. Then I realize who one of them was.

"Oh my Jashin! Your the guy I ran into back at the mall!" I exclaim loudly as I walk up to me (more like run but whatever). The dusty haired boy laughs.

"Yea, I know! It was like 3 minutes ago!" He laughs kindly. The boy next to him smiled lightly. This boy also had short, messy hair, though it was black instead of a dusty brown like his friend, his bangs also fell into his eyes, which were a bright emerald green. He was wearing baggy jeans with chains on them (also like the other boy), combat boots and a black tee-shirt.

"Hey there" he greets me kindly. I almost squeal. God two hot boys in one day!

"uh- hi! Im Emily!" I stammer.

"Well hey there Emily, Im Dustin and this is my friend Thorne!" the brown haired boy greets.

"Oh my god! Thorne what are you doing here?" Raine suddenly asks.

"I could ask you the same thing sis" Thorne says coolly. So he's Raines brother! Wow... thats when I spot the piercings. One was on his left eyebrow, and one on his left ear. And if im not mistake I thought I saw one on his tongue.

Anyway, Dustin and Thorne ended up coming home with us (God im making them sound like lost puppies!) and we introduced each other there. Konan and Thorne seemed to be engaged in a really interesting conversation by the looks of it, while the rest of us just sat around and talked.

* * *

><p>sorry for the short chapter. i was tired when i wrote this and havent had the time to rewrite it. yes dustin is my OC he isnt anyones pairing hes just there to be there (and annoy the shit out of Itachi and Sasuke).<p>

i need three more OC'S! if you want your oc in the story review or message me the description (hieght hair eyes personality, likes dislikes) age, how your oc met/meets the gang and who you want them to be paired with! (karin Juugo and Suigetsu are left!)

there may be some filler chapters if i dont get any OC requests soon! (you guys would rather see fillers than be in the story? damn im surprised!)

sorry this is so short! please dont start expecting this! im way better then this its just that my boredom ideas arent coming too me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I offically need ideas for the next chapter. If you have any ideas for the chapter (since I havent gotten any OC requests and I like to add a chapter a day because if I dont I will forget and this story might go haitus or whatever) please send me them so I can write the dang thing! Any ideas would be appricated as long as they are within the range of the rating of this story!**


	12. Birthday, new boy, and a beach! wft!

i dont not own the Akatsuki, Taka, or Naruto! my friends own Sam, Alyx, and Emily. i own Dustin. Raine and Thorne belong to GrimmyRayne, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, Aschlyn belongs to DeathhunterAshi, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, and Jake belongs to sharkmaster15

Alyx's POV

So after a few days of agruments, talks, explosions, and poker (Dustin seemed to enjoy poker. The damned pervert) we all decided to take a trip. And we also read Dustins text messages on his phone while he was in the shower and found out it was his birthday. So when he come back from changing (wearing an oh so sexy black shirt and blue jeans. Good jashin, now I have to deal with 14 sexy guys (the akatsuki, Thorne, Taka, and Dustin)) we told him happy birthday and decided to go camping. We also got a call from one of Dustins friends who agreed (more like begged) to come along. So we met up with Dustin's friend Jake at his house. Jake was tall, had short black hair (much like Dustin's brown hair) and sea blue eyes. He was wearing pale jeans and a black shirt that (in big white print) said 'Its either fuck off or get fucked up. Pick your fate!' with a smoking gun under it. I asume he and Dustin are rather violent... Anyway after Emily stopped drooling (she drools over practically every cute guy she sees) we all hopped into Dustin's sweet ass car (most of us have licenses but we're just to lazy to drive) which was surprisingly big and headed out to the woods were we could camp.

Emily's POV

The car ride to the store was fun. We were planning to stay out for about a week or two so we picked up some supplies and got a mobile home! Riding in Dustin's truck was cool too though. Some of us had to sit in the back (thank Jashin it was raining) since it was, of course, a truck. It was black with red stripes (a/n I wish I had a truck like that -.-) and was pretty new. New, but extremely dirty, because apparently Dustin likes offroading. Karin was trying, and epicly failing, to seduce Jake, who was, in turn, arguing with Kisame and Hidan about Jashin knows what! Probably something perverted... Drew, Raine, Pein, Madara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hitomi were having an intellagent conversation, Sam was having a poke war with Suigetsu and Sasuke (and every so often one of them would jab another in the eye on accident), I was playing with Deidara's ever so lovell silky, blonde hair, Skylar and Jayden had decided to join in on Hidan, Kisame, and Jake's 'lovely' conversation, Karasu and Zetsu were talking quietly, Aschlyn and Juugo was bugging Dustin who was focusing on driving, Itachi and Alyx were cuddling (which is out of character for both of them o.o). So when we finally got to the woods, Itachi and Alyx were making out (to which most of us had the 'Wtf? How did this happen?' expression when we saw it), and the rest of us were dead tired. So we set up camp (mostly the guys pitched the tent while us girls looked for sticks for fire wood) and settled around the fire (which Dustin and his (now known) criminal ways started). The pairs of cuddling partners were as follows: Itachi and Alyx (more eating each others faces than cuddling... again we have no idea how they fell for each other that fast), me and Deidara (I was playing with his shiny hair that glowed prettily in the moon/fire light... awkward...), Drew and Sasori (they looked so cute together!), Skylar and Hidan (is it just me or do they look ready to do it o.o), Hitomi and Kakuzu (again cute as hell!), Jayden and Kisame (o.o I swear it looks the same as with Hidan and Skylar... I sure hope someone bought protection for them o.o), Pein and Raine (wow... its hard to say cute when they look so soffisticated while cuddling o.o), Konan and Thorne (AWWW!), Madara and Aschlyn (wouldnt never known o.o), Jake and Karin (im surprised he let her cuddle him o.o), Sam was being cuddled by Juugo and Suigetsu (Haha! They stole her from Sasuke tonight XD), and Karasu and Zetsu (Oh my great Jashin! Its so adorable!). Sasuke and Dustin were all by their lonesomes (awww!).

"Deidei?" I asked the sleepy looking blonde next to me.

"Hmm?" he mutters in response to let me know he's listening.

"What do you think we're doing tomorrow?" I ask him, snuggling closer to him.

"Probably anything Alyx or someone else thinks of" he yawns, petting my head. I soon drift off to sleep.

No one's POV

Dustin yawns quietly as he watches the sun rise. He never sleeps when he's not in a bed, unless its his own room. He had stayed up with Sasori all night, talking quietly about nature, art, and other things. But most art. Dustin loved art, though it wasnt the type most people encouraged. He prefered art that was messy, such as sculpting and painting. When he was little he often made sand castles and drawings in the mud. Heck, his parents even legally had his name changed because of it! His first name used to be Nicolas, after his great grandfather who had served in the military. But soon after he had grown up enough to play outside on his own, every day he would come inside, caked in mud, dirt, and dust. When he was 9 his parents decided to change his name to something more fitting, resulting in his name being Dustin. A little while after the sun rose, the others started to stir. That is except for Alyx.

"Alyx wake up! Its time to go for a hike!" Karasu and Emily chorused. Alyx only groaned and rolled on top of Itachi who hadnt gotten a chance to stand up. Everyone could see how heavily Itachi blushed when Alyx proceeded to snuggle into his chest. This immediately resulted in loud laughing from the guys around.

Alyx's POV

I woke up to several loud laughs around me, and a very comfortabl, and warm body underneath me. Lifting my head up slightly, I come face to face with Itachi, our lips almost touching, and our bodies only slightly apart. I could tell I was blushing like mad when I rolled off of him. I know we made out several times last night but waking up to laying ontop of someone often causes unconcious embarassment. After we all got up and got dressed (girls changed in the tents which were big) we went for a walk. And wouldnt you know it! We foun a fucking beach! In Ohio! In the fucking woods! What the hell is wrong with this place! Well... atleast we can give Dustin a big beach party for his... 20th I think... birthday!

* * *

><p>happy late birthday to my OC Dustin (i made him 6 years ago on January 12th and yes he is 20). so a little oddness, a little cuddling and romance (i thought it was a little groos but some people (mainly girls) like it and requested it), and a fucked up adventure to the woods and a beach in the middle of ohio (which is techinically impossible XD) that will contuine. sorry not posting this a few days ago when i got the OC request i was having writers block and im turning into Sasori (meaning i dont think i cant sleep anymore!) still need a few more OC's! send your OC's description (hair, eyes, likes, dislikes, personality) age (and if you want to you can send the birhtday (aka the day you created your OC) and ill make a chapter for it), how they metmeet the gang, and who you want them to be paired with (Suigetsu and Juugo are left!)

to the people who have sent me their OC's: if you want you can send me your OC's birthday and i will write a chapter (full of any ideas you give me for the birthday party) for your OC! if the birthday has past i will do a random flash back/ flash foward chapter (depending on the date of creation for your OC. if it was before this story started i will make a flashfoward chapter if it was within the starting of the story and i missed it it will be a flashback) thank you!


	13. Drunken fools and Happy brithdays

i dont not own the Akatsuki, Taka, or Naruto! my friends own Sam, Alyx, and Emily. i own Dustin. Raine and Thorne belong to GrimmyRayne, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, Aschlyn belongs to DeathhunterAshi, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, Jake belongs to sharkmaster15, and Yuki belongs to xCuriOusCoOkiex

Alyx's POV

A few days after we celebrated Dustin's birthday (which consisted of us grils in swim suits, swimming, and the guys getting drunk) Skylar happily announced her birthday. We wished her a happy birthday and got ready for the chaos that was soon to unfold. We quickly got into swim suits we randomly decided to bring and head to the beach. We swam, played games, Itachi started a make out setion (a/n I dont know how to spell) with me til Kisame dunked Itachi underwater (resulting in a pissed off weasel and a soon to be sushi shark), Hitomi and Kakuzu stealing Hidan's wallet, Hidan surprising Skylar with a happy birthday kiss, and Emily having a cuddle setion with Deidara (which made me barf at how mushy they were being). Dustin soon brought out the beer and those who were noticably to young to drink (meaning the girls(minus Skylar, Jayden, and Asch), Itachi, Deidara, Karin, and Juugo) prepared for the alcohol induced madness. Itachi tried to stop Sasuke from drinking but (being the stubborn teen he is) Sasuke won the argument. After several games of poker (this time instead of stripping (because of being in swim suits) we drank (the ones who decided not to drink used water)) the guys began to feel (and show) the effects of the alcohol. Kisame and Suigetsu got into a random argument about who's 'sword' was bigger (think dirty thoughts) which resulted in me and Itachi asking 'How would you know if your is bigger?' causing them to shut up (and Kisame to dunk Suigetsu in the water), Hidan and Madara got a little... uh... horny (we kept them away from Skylar and Asch for a while), Madara was acting like Tobi (now we know he might have been tipsy most of the time), Jayden and Kisame got into a growling fight (to which the sober people responded in a subtle 'WTF?'), Sasuke was yelling at a rock (we dont know how that started or why the hell it started. All we know is now Itachi has a major red mark on his face from his major facepalm moment),Sasori randomly attacked Drew in a hug and wouldnt let go, Zetsu was spinning Karasu and himself around in circles, Dustin and Jake were drunken fools, Pein barfed and passed out after the first drink, Thorne spinning around and singing, and Asch was... acting like a rabbit. Well lets just say Deidara, Kakuzu, and Itachi got lots of potental blackmail. Suigetsu starts acting like a fish after a while.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Kisame asked. We all looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you were drunk?" Itachi states.

"Nope! Im just a really good actor" he says grinning.

"Ok then... Sasuke the rock did nothing to you, stop yelling at it" Itachi deadpans.

"Dont tell me what to do you rubber turkey!" Sasuke slurred. He and Suigetsu happened to get the most drunk (considering they suck at poker).

"Oi..." Itachi grunts as he face palms. After a while of watching the idiots and their drunken stupidity we decided to play three truths. Thank Jashin Sasuke and Suigetsu werent drunk enough to not know what the hell was going on.

"Ok I say the stupidest goes first" Kakuzu states after we all put the strips of paper in Dustin's hat he let us use.

"Right, so Hidan your up" Karasu states calmly while the rest of us (minus Hidan) burst into laughter.

"Oi, you bitch! I am not the dumbest!" Hidan growls.

"Just go you Jashin-damned idiot!" I growl impatiently.

"Fine!" he growled and picked a piece of paper out of the hat.

"Im obsessed with things that are flamable" he reads aloud, then goes wide eyed.

"What the hell?" Sasori and Drew voice everyones thoughts.

"Alyx?" Hidan guesses.

"Nope!~" I sing happily.

"Sam?" Sasori guesses.

"Nah-uh" she says shaking her head.

"Skylar?" Madara guesses.

"Nope!" she responds.

"Dustin" Jake states.

"No fair! He knows all about me!" Dustin growls.

"wow... ok Dustin your turn" Pein says.

"ok!" Dustin says and picks a piece of paper.

"Im obsessed with blood and sharp objects" he reads, "Alyx?"

"Why am I always the first one you call on? And no" I growl.

"Skylar" Karasu guesses receiving a grin and a nod from said girl.

"Ok! My turn!" she says grabbing a piece of paper.

"I sing japenese songs in the shower" she reads, "Um... Madara?"

"No" he deadpans.

"Sam!~" I sing happily.

"So not fair!" she exclaims but grabs a paper anyway.

"I often talk to myself aloud while concentrating... Itachi?" she guesses. He nods silently and grabs a paper.

"I sometimes talk in spanish when pissed... Hitomi?" he guesses and she inturn nods. She picks up a paper.

"I sometimes randomly sing and dance when Im alone... Karasu?" she guesses.

"Yup, how'd yeah know?" said hyper dancer asks.

"Cause I watched you while doing so one time" Hitomi explains.

"Oh..." she responds and goes on with the game.

"I sometimes scream bloody murder to see how many people look to see whats going on... Skylar?" Karasu guesses and gets a nod in return. After a lot of random secrets we got bored and played poker again. Suigetsu and Sasuke soon went into an alcohol induce sleep, Kisame and Itachi agreed to never let them drink again, and Hidan passed out. Asch, Jayden, and Skylar soon convinced me to drink too. I dont know what the hell happened after that but I know im going to have a pounding hang over in the morning. \

Emily's POV

Well after Asch and Skylar got Alyx to drink, all hell broke loose. Alyx was full out ADHD and bipolar as well. First she was a hyper mess, then an agrumentive bitch, and then she started yelling at a wooden plank. Good Jashin, this is worse than what happened at Dustins party and there is no way Im drinking ever again! Well we decided to go to the wall to play around a little and what we find when we walk in is a girl yelling at some tourist.

"You think your all that special just because your a visitor? You think you can get off with asking for a discount while the others pay full price like normal people!" the girl yelled. she had curly black hair and light brown eyes.

"Um... Hello!" I say cheerfully, tapping her on the shoulder. she spins around angrily but then goes wideeyed at the sight of the (mostly drunken) Akatsuki. We introduce ourselves quickly and apologize about the drunken idiots.

"Well it nice to meet you! Im Yuki Fugisaki!" she says happily.

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed!<em>

_funfact: Alyx despises the color pink with an extreme passion._

_Juugo is still free for the taking! just send your OC's description (hair, eyes, likes, dislikes, personality, birthday (if you want)) age, how they met/meet the gang, and usually i would ask who they want to be paired with but Juugo is the only one left._

_To Nemo-chan, Im extremely sorry for the late entry! and Happy late birthday. _

_Authors notes: I have been either busy lately or just to bored to bother to get on. and im going to start to do authors notes! i have been really lazy lately and havent added any new chapters to any of my other stories, but i will be adding to those when i have free time!_


	14. surprise gift?

_I dont own the Akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Sam, Alyx, and Emily. i own Dustin. Raine and Thorne belong to GrimmyRayne, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Jayden belongs to jay's rose, Aschlyn belongs to DeathhunterAshi, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, Jake belongs to sharkmaster15, and Yuki belongs to xCuriOusCoOkiex_

Alyx's POV

The day after Skylar's party (once everyone was over their hang overs) we packed up the campsite and headed home. Now one week later, me and Emily were sitting at the kitchen table at 3 in the morning, planning Thorne and Raine's birthday party (we had already thrown Skylar and Dustin proper 'Emy and Ally gave up hours of sleep to plan this' parties). At the moment everyone else was sleeping peacefully in their guest rooms (Emily's house was huge and I had already claimed the room in the attic), while me and Emily were wide awake (or atleast I was, Emily was now downing her 5th cup of coffee. Everyone is starting to think I dont even sleep). Sasori was in the kitchen helping us plan. Probably just glad for something to preoccupy him during the lonely night hours that he and I usually spent in our rooms or talking to each other.

"Ok so we would have to go to the mall to get presents, but I can take care of the decorations!" Emily exclaims quietly, trying not to wake up Itachi and Kisame who were sleeping in the living room. Why, when they have an empty guest room to share, I will never know.

"Right! And me and Madara can take care of distracting them until everything is ready!" I explain. She nods and gets up to get more coffee. How she can stand the bitter stuff, I will also never know.

"Right, me and Deidara can make the cake, since, Alyx, you suck at cooking and Emily already took fifteen tries to bake Dustin and Skylar's cakes" Sasori points out. I nod, not even slightly offended by him judging my cooking skills. I already almost burnt the house down trying to breakfast so Konan could sleep in on mothers day (I already think of her as a mother... Strange how quickly you can bond with ninjas). I was about to get up to get something to drink when the house started shaking.

"OH SHIT! EARTHQUAKE!" I scream ducking under the table.

"ALYX THIS IS OHIO! WE DONT HAVE EARTHQUAKES!" Emily yelled, trying not to fall down. Suddenly a big black hole appeared in the room, and guess who was sucked into it. Thats right.

Everyone in the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I wake up to being on a stone cold floor... Wait... the floor was stone. Pushing myself up onto my elbows I look around to see I was in a cave like house. I also see the others lying passed out on the floor.

"Where are we?" I wonder aloud.

"Where else? Your in my Akatsuki base, my darling" an irkingly creepy and familiar voice hissed in amusement as a pale hand ran itself through my hair. Jerking away I turned my head to see the snake lord, Orochimaru. Wide eyed I scrambled to my feet and ripped my ever so handing pistol out of its holister.

"How the hell did you get us here, you pedophilic snake bastard?" I growl in monotone. Damn, my dad would have been proud if he could see and hear me.

"Feisty little girl, arent you?" he hissed, the amusement clear in his voice. The mans underestimating me, I can tell. He probably thinks I cant even use a gun. But that man doesnt know that Im a natural born country girl with excelent aim, precision, and strength.

"Dont underestimate me, snake bitch. I can skin you alive, and use your corpse as a foot rest" I say monotoniously, reciting one of my daddy's favorite and famous threats.

"Dont underestimate me either, doll. I can do things to you that would be impossible for even a trained shinobi to survive" Orochimaru threatened. But thats when I caught him, and myself, offgaurd. I used amaterasu. Talk about uncovered talent. He disappeared in the black flames and I disappeared into a blank darkness. Meaning, after I scorched his ass... I passed out.

Emily's POV

We woke up to being in the Akatsuki lair. We really didnt care much. We just celebrated Raine and Thorne's birthday. The only thing we did question was the black fire that surrounded the east wall of the base. But thats pretty much it.

* * *

><p>sorry for the extremely late entry. Raine and Thorne's birthday was January 30. Also sorry for the shortness, i was in a rush. ive been busy with school and house projects, plus ive been working on different story ideas (because i have a low attention span). my other stories will be contuined and so will this one.<p>

Fun fact: Emily is deathly afraid of snakes. Alyx is deathly afraid spiders.

juugo is still open for coupling. just send your oc's age, description (height, hair, eyes, personality, likes, dislikes), and how they met/meet the gang.


	15. The first and last farewell

_i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. My friends own Alyx, Sam, and Emily. I own Dustin. swordmaster15 owns Jake, RavenNightshade98 owns Karasu, Nemo-chan owns Skylar, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Ravenfeather3 owns Drew, jay's rose owns Jayden, Jolly88404 owns Hitomi, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, _xCuriOusCoOkiex owns Yuki, and RandomAwesomer101 owns Robyn. If i missed anyone let me know. Im not good at keeping track of this many characters.__

Alyx's POV

When I wake up the next morning the first thing I notice...

Is that Im in the Akatsuki lair.

"HOLY FLYING FUCK BUNNIES!" I scream as I jump off the bed, knocking Itachi off in the process.

"GAH!" he shouts has he falls to the ground.

"WHATS WRONG?" Deidara, Emily, Jayden, and Kisame scream as they come through the door.

"We're in the Akatsuki base!" I exclaim excitedly. Everyone facepalms and/or sweatdrops.

"You just noticed this, un?" Deidara deadpans. I nod, then realize something else.

"Oh my Jashin. I was sleeping in the same bed as Itachi" I say slowly. Then scream fangirlishly.

"OWWW!~" they all groan.

"Oh! Alyx! HAPPY DAY OF DEATH!" Emily says in our code. She means happy birthday. I've always planned to die on my birthday, though I still dont know why.

"Awww! Thank you!~" I say happily leaving the others to be confused.

"Um, what? Un?" Deidara asks.

"Its my birthday!" I say happily, earning a surprise birthday glomp from Madara who was just passing by the room.

"Happy birthday my soon-to-be cousin in law!~" he sang, making us confused. Itachi throws his shoe at him for the lame joke. **(A/n I make it so that Madara and Itachi are cousins. Dont ask why). **

"Jake and Dustin are making breakfast! Lets go eat!" Emily cries happily. But when we go near the kitchen, we can see the dark smoke coming from the stove.

"Uhhh... Lets go out to eat, shall we?" Dustin coughs, spraying the stove with a fire extingusure (sp?). We all nod and head out.

Once we get to the restraunt we meet a girl from our world.

"Um, who's she?" Yuki asks calmly. Madara shrugs and picks a phone up from the ground.

"I dont know but I think this is her's" he says walking over to her. We all follow.

"Um, excuse me miss, is this yours?" Juugo asks, taking the phone from Madara and holding it out for the girl to look at it. The girl had dark red hair and black eyes. She was also eating a chocolate bar.

"Yeah that is. Where did you find it?" she asks.

"Its was on the ground. Im Juugo by the way" he says calmly, handing her the phone. We all introduce ourselves.

"Well nice to meet you. Im Robyn Blue" she says happily. We then invite her to get breakfast with us. She agrees.

"So where are you from?" I ask, my mouth still full of bacon. Theres an awkward silence that follows.

"A gay baby was just born" She mutters, snickering afterwards. Orochimaru suddenly appears behind Sam and goes to pick her up. I stand up, flinging my chair back and glaring at him.

"You dare touch my baby sister, so help me I will cut off your penis, sharpen it into a knife, cut open your throat with it, rip your spine out, and stab you repeatedly with your own spin until you beg for mercy" I growl in monotone. It was a harsh threat, sure. But very effective when used on pedo's, rapists, or any type of creep.

And it worked on Orochimaru too. Because he slowly backed away and disappeared. They all turned to look at me when he disappeared. Pretty much everyone in the restraunt was looking at me. I casually sat back down and bit into another piece of bacon.

"What? Never seen a girl protect her sis by using threats?" I asked casually, my mouth full of bacon. They all looked at the person next to them, shrugged, and went back to eating.

"Your a crazy bitch. You know that?" Sasuke said.

"Yup!" I answer. I've been called worse before. We all finished eating, paid the bill (Kakuzu almost had a fit at how much it had cost), and went back home to test out some jutsu. I tested out mangykou sharigan (which worked wonders), Emily tried rasengan (lucky bitch), Raine made it rain, Skylar found out she was immortal (even luckier bitch), Hitomi was able to use high leveled jutsu of all the elements, Karasu was able to use earth element, Asch could use fire jutsu, Drew was able to control people (she used it on me), Thorne almighty pushed Jake's ass into the middle of the lake, Dustin used sexy jutsu (we all facepalmed), Jayden used water jutsu, Sam used chidori, Yuki used Suigetsu sword and was able to turn into water, and Robyn smashed the fuck out of a boulder. Then we went inside and did random shit. It was a pretty perfect day. And the time we spent with the Akatsuki was perfect too. Im glad it will probably last forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, this might be the last chapter to the series. <strong>_**_-insert sobs- But there will be a new story coming up. No it will not be like this one where there will be tons of OCs (cus this was hard) but it will be pretty funny and random like this. I hope you likes Alyx's threat to Oro-san in this! now for the last fun fact._**

**_Fun fact: Emily and Alyx consider themselves twins because they are so much alike._**

**_I hoped you liked this! Sorry for the short chapter for the ending but im out of ideas for this story! i appricate all the reveiws and to the people who let me use their oc's... Thank you for your help with the story!_**

**_Please dont kill me for ending the story. Im extremely busy lately and im out of ideas for how this should continue. check for new stories because their will be some._**

**_Goodbye, loves! I hope life treats you well!~_**


	16. Twins? You have got to be kidding me!

_i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. My friends own Alyx, Sam, and Emily. I own Dustin. swordmaster15 owns Jake, RavenNightshade98 owns Karasu, Nemo-chan owns Skylar, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Ravenfeather3 owns Drew, jay's rose owns Jayden, Jolly88404 owns Hitomi, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, _xCuriOusCoOkiex owns Yuki, and RandomAwesomer101 owns Robyn. Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear!__

Alyx's POV

Ok, so I dont know how but Emily and I got into an awkward situation with a couple of hot twin guys. One was hitting on me, the other was flirting with Emily. They both had black hair and silver bang that fell over one of their purples eyes in a slanted way.

"Hey there cutey. Im Damon. May I ask what name a lovely princess like yourself bares?" the one with his bangs falling over his left eye asks, leaning against my left should while holding my hand in both of his.

Itachi and Deidara looked like they were about to murder the cute twins.

"Im Shiro. What name does befit thou, my young princess" the one with his bangs falling over his right eye asks Emily, in the same position as his brother was with me with her only on her right side.

"Um... Emily/Alyx" we answer.

"What beautiful names to match equally beautiful princesses" the twins say together, their voices intwining perfectly.

Shiro grabbed Emily's right hand and Damon my left and they both looked up at us seductively from their kneeling position on the ground.

"Do the princesses wish to dine with us tonight?" they ask together, Shiro's lighter voice mixing with Damon's dark.

Me and Emily were about to answer but were intrupted by a furious Deidara and Itachi who growled behind us.  
>"Sorry, but the 'Princesses' are dining with us tonight, un" Deidara growled venomously.<p>

"Now if you would kindly let go of their hands, we will spare ourselves the trouble of killing you and hiding the bodies" Itachi said calmly, almost as if hiding the bodies would take more time than killing the two.

Shiro and Damon go pale and stand up, letting do of our hands.

"S-sorry about that" Shiro said nervously.

"Y-yeah, we didnt know they were already taken" Damon confirmed, equally nervous.

For a second, I almost didnt know I was taken either.

"Oh come on! Thats all your gonna do to them? Geez, Uchiha, you sure have gotten soft hearted! Beat the shit out of those wussies!" Hidan growled, obviously hoping for a fight. Skylar was next to him, completely ready to cheer on a fight if one were to happen.

"_You seem to be the one __who's a 'wussie'. Why dont you __go ahead and fight __us yourself?"_ the twins finish each others sentences **(a/n Damon-**_italics _**Shiro-**_underlined italics_**) **

"Thats just creepy and fine! Bring it one you fucking pansies!" Hidan growled getting his scythe ready.

The twins look at each other, nod, then run towards Hidan, one on either side of him. While running they spread out a knife chain between them. This all happened so fast that by the time Hidan noticed them, they had already sliced through his neck.

"What the hell! Jashin curse your souls! How dare you decapitate me!" Hidan's head growled, as his body swung the scythe randomly and cut Shiro's arm.

Damon dropped the weapon and rushed to his brothers side, kneeling next to him.

"Oh Shiro! Are you ok, my dear brother?" Damon says dramaticly.

"Yes Damon Im alright. Just dont leave me side ok?" Shiro says in an innocently light voice. **(a/n If you watch Ouron high school host club you may see some similarities to it in this chapter -.-) **

"I promise to never leave you Shiro. Just be more careful, ok?" Damon says.

I swear all of us girls were about to squeal as their faces got closer.

That is...

Until Sasuke and Itachi both coughed in the awkward boyxboy/brotherxbrother act out.

Damon and Shiro turned to glare at them.

"What?" the twins chorus.

"That may be enjoyable to the girls but to us its extremely distrubing" Itachi and Sasuke deadpan in unison."

"You two are such pansy-ish gays" Hidan growls.

"Well at least we arent as gay as you" Shiro says appearing next to Skylar and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"And maybe your lady would prefer gentlemen like us over a barbarian like you" Damon says, appearing on the other side of Skylar and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL ME A BARBARIAN! AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF-"

"Hon, let me handle this" Skylar says, intrupting Hidan.

She shrugs out of the twins grip and takes a deep breathe.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MAN A FUCKING BARBARIAN! AND YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME! GET THAT?" Skylar yells at them.

They shrink back and nod.

"You two are idiots... Would you like to hang around with us?" Drew asks calmly.

It takes a minute for us to get what she meant.

"WE ARE NOT ALL IDIOTS!" everyone but Drew, Sasori, Damon, and Shiro growl.

"Yes, some of you are" Drew states.

"I can deal with that," Karasu shrugs, "But that means some of us have common sense. So Im saying Im one of those who arent proclaimed as idiots."

"Im selfproclaiming myself AS an idiot" Dustin pipes up cheerfully.

We all give him a weird look.

"What! Those with the most common sense can see that their idiots!" Dustin exclaims.

We all shrug and go with it.

"So... What should we do?" Itachi asks.

"Can I run Madara over with my motorcycle again?" Asch asks, hugging said Uchiha.

"No!" Madara cries.

"Awwww! Fine!" Asch pouts.

"Drew's right. You all are idiots" Hitomi deadpans.

"Yup!" Me, Asch, Hidan, Skylar, Dustin, and Madara pipe happily.

"Lets play strip poker!" Jayden suggests.

"NO!" all of us but Jayden and Karasu yell.

"Ok then~..." Karasu says.

"Um... How about truth or dare?" Yuki suggests.

"Sounds good!" Sam says happily.

Sasuke facepalms beside her. We all go back to the base to play.

"Pein! Truth? Or dare?" I ask.

"Truth, since I know you were going to dare me to do something stupid" Pein answers.

"Damn! You know me too well! Um... Do you were boxers or briefs?" I ask, gaining confused looks from everyone.

"Um... Boxers... Why?" Pein says cautiously.

"I dont know. Just couldnt think of anything" I answer.

"Um ok... Hidan. Truth or dare... God I feel so stupid" Pein deadpans.

"Dare me bitch!" Hidan says cockily,

"I dare you to clean the toilets for the next month."

"JASHIN DAMN IT!"

"Just go you big baby!" Kakuzu says.

"Fine! Alyx. Truth or dare"

"Dare me bitch!" I say, copying Hidan's cockiness.

"I dare you to wear all guys clothes for the next month" Hidan says grinning.

"Even underwear?" I groan. I love guys clothes, but only shirts and sometimes pants.

"Yup, and no bra either" Hidan grins even more.

"Good. She doesnt need one anyways!" Emily laughs.

"Emily!" I growl.

"What! Its true! You dont have any!" she says in a childish tone.

"I do to! Now shut up its my turn! Robyn! Truth or dare?"

"Um... truth I guess" she says calmly.

"DO You... love Juugo?" I say dramaticly.

"Um...yes" she says, her voices getting slightly smaller.

"Yuki, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare!" Yuki answers.

"I dare you to spend the next week with Karin"

"What! No fucking way!"

"Um Im right here you know!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID REDHEAD" Yuki yells, shutting up the girl.

"Its not nice to calm Sasori stupid, ya know" I laugh, earning a glare from said redhead puppeteer

This is pretty much how our night went. Stupid dares, annoying truths, dumb yet funny agruements, and lots and lots of yelling.

Best.

Night.

Ever!

* * *

><p><strong>thought that the last chapter ended it? I told you wrong! Lol! Sorry! I just needed a little inspiration and i found it! and yes the twins are based off of Hikaru and Koaru from Ouron High School Host Club! <strong>

**OC adding is offically closed! Thanks you for those who are letting me use their OC's and sorry to those you wanted to have your Oc's be in it but didnt get to.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Yes i know it has pretty stupid dares (but Pein did trick Hidan into cleaning the toilets XD) and for all you incest/yoai fans i added a little minor Yoai scene. enjoy it while you can because that will probably be all you get out of me of that shit. **

**Hope you liked it! and i hope this made up for the last two really short chapters.**


	17. hide and seek? stop kidding me, Jackass!

_i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. My friends own Alyx, Sam, and Emily. I own Dustin. swordmaster15 owns Jake, RavenNightshade98 owns Karasu, Nemo-chan owns Skylar, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Ravenfeather3 owns Drew, jay's rose owns Jayden, Jolly88404 owns Hitomi, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, _xCuriOusCoOkiex owns Yuki, and RandomAwesomer101 owns Robyn. Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear!__

* * *

><p><span>Emily's POV<span>

So now Alyx is dressed in Deidara's clothes (the only ones that would fit her), Hidan is busy cleaning all the toilets, Skylar was busy trying to remain quiet (Hitomi dared her not to talk), and the rest of us were enjoying a lovely game of strip poker.

Of which Dustin and Karasu were losing miserably.

"Yo Dustin. Maybe now would be a good time to do your dare" Jake grins evilly.

He had dared Dustin to streak through the village in only his underwear. Which is what Dustin was wearing at the moment.

"Fine, you jackass" Dustin growls, getting up.

We wait three minutes after the door slams. Then comes the screams (and drunken cheers and laughs) of the villagers. Dustin soon returns.

"There! Happy now?" he growls.

"Very" was Jake's reply.

Dustin rolls his eyes and we all start putting our clothes back on.

Alyx had been drawing in her note book. And what she had drawn was a knife going through the chest of a kitten.

"Your very... Dark, ni" Dustin says, wide eyed.

"I know right?" she says proudly, "Who wants to play Jackass?"

"Whats Jackass?" Damon and Shiro ask.

"Its an adult version of hide and seek. One person, the jackass, is the seeker. All the lights have to be off. Each hider is given a flashlight to help them find a place to hide and the Jackass has to find them without aid of a flashlight. We usually play it in teams too. The last team to be found is the winner and the first team found has to become the Jackass... Jackasses for that matter" I explain.

They all look rather happy to play, even though it was pretty much just hide n seek in the dark.

"Ok! So couples shouldnt be teams! This should be a team building excrise so we can get along better!" Konan exclaims happily.

"Right. Here's the teams: Skylar and Kakuzu, Hitomi and Hidan, Itachi and Jayden, Kisame and Alyx, Me and Thorne, Konan and Raine, Karasu and Deidara, Emily and Madara, Drew and Zetsu, Asch and Sasori, Sam and Suigetsu, Robyn and Karin, Jake and Juugo, Yuki and Sasuke, and Damon, Shiro, and Dustin will be a team of three" Pein lists off the teams.

"You have to hide in the same place, or same room as your teammate" Alyx exclaims, obviously happy to be Kisame's partner.

"Everyone understand?" I ask.

Everyone nods.

"Ok! Yuki and Sasuke are the Jackasses first. No offense Yuki" Alyx says, grinning.

"None taken" Yuki says laughing.

"Yeah...wait a minute... I AM NOT A JACKASS!" Sasuke growls, finally catching on.

"Haha! All right, count to 200 hundred! Ready? Set! GO!" Alyx says, dashing off, Kisame right behind her.

We all run except Yuki and Sasuke. This is going to be fun!

Alyx's POV

"So where are we hiding?" Kisame asks me.

"A place so gross and unused, no one would even want to go near it to search!" I explain.

"Hidan's bathroom?" he guesses.

"Exactly!" I exclaim.

He laughs, picks me up and swings me onto his back. Probably so we could move faster. When we get to our toxic location, im immediately gagged by the smell.

"So-hack-gross" I gasp. Kisame nods but we head in anyways. Kisame lifts me up to the top shelf in the closet that was hidden from view by the door frame and hid himself in the blood covered shower. This was so disgusting. I dont know how this could get any grosser. Or atleast thats what I thought until I realized what my head was laying on. Hidan's blood soaked underwear. I feel like Im gonna barf.

Emily's POV

As soon as we entered Madara's room, I was amazed. It was like a Tobi style room and not the black and red I thought it would be. No. It was pink. Bright, garish neon pink. With rainbows, unicorns, and everything.

"So where do I hide?" I ask.

"I dont know where do you want?" Madara asked, noticing my expression from the pink room.

"Laundry hamper?" I suggest.

"Uh... Sure?" he says awkwardly. I walk over to it and see that it was empty except for a black blanket. Maybe he wasnt full out Tobi. I climb in, pull the blanket over me and wait for him to shut the lid. When he does I could tell he made sure to hide the hamper because it got darker than before. He probably put stuffed animals in front of it.

"I'll behind the dresser, ok?" I hear him call.

"Yup!" I answer simply.

Dustin's POV

The twins half drag me into the kitchen.

"So where are we hiding?" I ask.

"Either in here or the laundry room" Damon answers.

"I say here. The probably wont check behind the fridge, under the table, or the highest cupboard over the fridge" I explain. The twins nod and help me get up to the cupboard (since I was the smallest). Shiro hide behind the fridge and Damon hide in the pantry.

I wonder how this will go.

Jayden's POV

"So where to hide?" I ask the Uchiha.

"Probably in open sight. Since it will be dark and all" he answers.

"Right... so... Wanna have some dango's and wait til they realize we're right in the kitchen?" I ask.

"Yup. Im betting about two hours" he laughs.

"I'll take that bet" I grin. We head to the kitchen, drag some dangos silently, and sit quietly at the table.

Karasu's POV

"I dont know where we should hide, un!" Deidara whines quietly.

"Somewhere small, that they wouldnt think anyone would hide in!" I suggest.

"The vents?" he asks.

"No. Maybe the laundry dryer" I suggest, thinking.

"Right! That would be our best bet. I'll hide in one of the laundry hampers, since the dryer isnt all that big, un" he says. I smirk and we head to the laundry room. It was easy hiding Deidara under a mound of clothes and even easier for me to hide in the dryer (where towels had just finished drying. Lucky me! I get warm towels, and Deidara gets dirty socks).

Alyx's POV

"Ready or not here we come!" I hear Sasuke call. I also hear several bumps and 'ow's meaning they were running into a lot of stuff. The footsteps were getting closer to us, for some reason.

"Ew! I can smell the rotting flesh from here" Yuki's voice sounds from the enterance to Hidan's room.

"Which is precisely why Alyx would be the only one crazy enough to hide here" Sasuke's voice answers. I hear the door to the bathroom open, and then the shower curtain being opened.

"Aww shit" I hear Kisame say.

"Found ya" Sasuke snickers. The closet door opens.

"Damn! She's not in here!" Yuki says. I snicker silently due to the fact they cant see me.

"She's up there" Sasuke says, pointing to my hiding place.

"There you are Alyx!" Yuki exclaims as Kisame points his flashlight up towards me.

"Yup now someone get me down before I die from being this close to Hidan's dirty underwear" I growl. Kisame laughs and pulls me down.

"Well looks like we're going to be the next two asses stumbling around in the dark" Kisame laughs.

It went by pretty quickly, Hitomi and Hidan were found next (hiding in the main bathroom), then Skylar and Kakuzu (hiding in Kakuzu's room), Damon, Dustin, and Shiro were next, then Karasu and Deidara, next was Raine and Konan (hiding in Pein's room), then Thorne and Pein (hiding in Konan's room. They found Robyn and Karin in Itachi's room, Sam and Suigetsu in the pond out back (they were using snorkles.), Asch and Sasori in Sasori's room, Zetsu and Drew in the garden (no surprise), Juugo and Jake in the basement, and Emily and Madara in Madara's room (which blinded me). The only ones none of us could find in the dark were Itachi and Jayden. Yuki and Sasuke spent an hour searching before giving up and deciding to take a break to eat. Only when we turned the lights on in the kitchen did we find the two, sitting calmly at the table another hour later eating dangos.

"Looks like you won the bet Itachi" Jayden said happily.

"what bet?" Sasuke growled.

"The bet I made with her that if we hid in plain sight you wouldnt be able to find us for two hours" Itachi explained.

"So you've been here the whole time?" Yuki asked.

"Yup!" they both reply cheerfully. We all faceplant/palm.

"Just goes to show why the game is called 'Jackass'. The winning team always pulls a jackass move at the beginning to not be found" Emily deadpans.

* * *

><p>lol even in the light i cant see things in plain sight XD<p>

fun fact: Alyx has a high pain tolerance and a high tolerance for things that are gross.

Hope you liked! i have updated about 3 times in the past... what... 3 days? XD well this is just something to make up for short chapters and my long streak of not updating!


	18. paintball tactics sweet

_i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. My friends own Alyx, Sam, and Emily. I own Dustin. swordmaster15 owns Jake, RavenNightshade98 owns Karasu, Nemo-chan owns Skylar, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Ravenfeather3 owns Drew, jay's rose owns Jayden, Jolly88404 owns Hitomi, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, _xCuriOusCoOkiex owns Yuki, and RandomAwesomer101 owns Robyn. Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear__

* * *

><p><span>Emily's POV<span>

It was raining... Fucking raining. No! Storming! So much so that Sasuke's flinching was extremely noticable! So to get our minds off of the rain, hail, thunder, and lightning, we did the unthinkable...

We had a paintball war.

Pein, Konan, Raine, and Thorne refused, Madara was forced into it, and Drew and Sasori agreed willingly. As did Itachi.

It was a free for all, meaning people could team up, but could also betray their teammates without it being against the rules. Me and Alyx were currently teamed up to get Deidara and Sasori at the same time. Each person has 20 lives, each time they get hit, they lose a life. Pure and simple. We also made a score count. Each person or group of people had a set amount of points on their head. Sam, Dustin, Jake, Karin, and Yuki were worth 7 points each hit (since they were small, fast, but really bad at paintball). Kisame, and Kakuzu were worth 6 points (since they were larger targets but really good at paintball). Me, Sasori, Drew, Karasu, Hitomi, Deidara, Damon, Shiro, Zetsu, Robyn, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke and Jayden were worth 8 points (since we were good at paintball and smaller-ish). And Alyx, Itachi, Madara, Hidan, Skylar, and Asch were worth 10 (since they were masters at paintball, and easy to piss off). If you hit Pein, Raine, Thorne, or Konan (you either died or) gained an extra live (in the game atleast).

"Ready? Set. GO!" Pein said, letting us start. Sasuke and Suigetsu immediately dashed in two different directions, Itachi and Kisame chasing after them, grinning. I instantly ducked and jumped as two paintballs came towards me and turned the direction they had come from, firing two 'bullets'.

"Ow! Shit!" Damon and Shiro's voices of pain greet me. I laugh as I run in the oppisite direction. Already I could tell the partnerships, weither they knew it or not. Kisame and Itachi instinctively worked together, though firing a few at each other every so often, Sasuke and Suigetsu did things on a certain set count, and also had a codeword so their partnership had been planned, Damon and Shiro did everything in sync (even firing at each other) so theirs was a given, Skylar and Hitomi seemed to be getting pissed off at each other when one of them missed someone or got hit so they mus have been partners, Sam and Yuki seemed to be trying to block bullets fired at each other without losing a live in the process, Alyx, Drew, and Karasu had their own little squad plan, and Dustin and Jake pretty much did everything according to something that they planned while we were getting ready. It seemed as if only me, Hidan, Kakuzu, Robyn, Madara, Asch, Karin, Zetsu, Juugo, Jayden, Sasori, and Deidara didnt team up. About half an hour later Pein called time to know how many lives we had left. It was as follows, Hitomi:15, Skylar:9, Jayden:8, Robyn:17, Alyx:3(what the hell was the chick doing? Shotting herself?), Me:16, Karasu:12, Drew:19, Kakuzu:Out of lives, Hidan:1 (Hidan wins against him and Kakuzu), Jake:10, Dustin:7, Damon:10, Shiro:10 (of course the twins have the same amount -facepalm-), Sasori:18, Madara:15, Asch:out of lives, Karin:out of lives (she probably has like negative 15 for how many times me and Alyx shot her even when she was sitting down), Zetsu:20 (damn his ability to morph into walls and shit!), Juugo:15, Kisame:19, Itachi:17, Sasuke:16, Suigetsu:18, Deidara:6, Sam:8, Yuki:10. So Pein said that all of us who werent out could have all our lives back. He also said we couldnt hear our scores til the end of the game. Damn him! So we took a break and I partnered up with Hidan, Zetsu, and Madara.

"So... We should have a safe word... since next round we are playing with nightvision goggles in the dark" Madara said.

"Right! So whenever we're near someone say the safe word and if they dont answer with the confirmation word we shot them" Zetsu says. I nod.

"So the safe word should be something easy to remember right?" Hidan asked.

"No cause that would make it too easy!" I said.

"No, Hidan's right. It should be easy to remember" Zetsu said.

"Fine... How bout Dawn?" I suggest.

"Right! And the confirmation word?" Hidan asked.

"Red" Madara said. We nod. This is going to be fun.

Alyx's POV

"So... Whats the plan this time?" I ask through a mouth full of chips.

"Ok so ya know how last time the plan was to stay in enemies sight then move quickly away to confuse them?" Drew asks. Me and Karasu nod.

"Well, since we are planning in the dark the best thing to do is to stay in a hiding place to confuse them further. Nightvision goggles may be helpful but they arent as good as plain daylight" Drew explains. Our tactic was to stay in sight in the light then hide in the dark. May not make sense but it worked in the first round. Every time anyone of us shoots a paintball gun the sound and slight flash from the gun causes us to close our eyes even slightly. I have worked around that problem already. But anyways, when they close their eyes we would have to be quick enough to move out of the way of the bullet and their line of sight and take our own shot. It worked wonders. Until I got caught in a shoot off with Itachi and Sasuke, I being the one to take the most bullets. So lets see how this goes.

Sasuke's POV

This game is annoying but fun at the same time. Me and Suigetsu are only modifying our old plan a little bit. Instead of staying out of Itachi and Kisame's way we're going to stay behind them or even partner up with them. Because by staying 'out of their way' we became their main targets. And Hidan was always trying to get them but they ignored him completely only bothering to fire a few shots before coming after me and Suigetsu again.

"So... Do we join them or play our own way?" Suigetsu asked, grinning.

"This is where the phrase 'if you cant beat em, join em' comes into play" I say.

"So... We join them?" Suigetsu asks, unsure. I cant say I blamed him. They could decided not to team up with us and come after us again.

"Yup" I say getting up. He follows.

"Yo, Itachi" I say. He doesnt even lift his head off the table. Was he that tired?

"What" comes the more statement than question. He almost sounded annoyed. But then again, Kisame was snickering and grinning.

"Mind if we team up with you and Kisame?" I ask.

"Sure... Wait? What? Sincd when were me and Kisame a team?" he questions, his head popping up off the table. He had red paint on his face. Or maybe it was blood.

"You guys were working together the whole time. Though you did shot each other a couple of times" Suigetsu explained.

"Oh..." he and Kisame deadpan.

"So should we just all team up?" I ask.

"Sure, why not. Its better then working alone" Kisame grins. This was going to be fun.

Alyx's POV

Pein gives us ten minutes to search around the lair for a base for our team. Emily, Hidan, Madara, and Zetsu seemed to have teamed up, and Sasuke and Suigetsu seemed to have joined Itachi and Kisame. Robyn, Juugo, and Jayden partnered up and Deidara and Sasori did too. Me, Karasu, and Drew hurryed to find a good, hidden, base. Karasu suggested checking the airducts so we did. And in the middle of the airducts where all of them meet, we found a small room that was big enough for five people to sit or stand while bending. We quickly (and sneakily) brought of ammo and stuff in there and told Pein (through the cool comunicater thingy built in to the nightvision goggles that had been connected to each teammate of ours and Pein. Each team got one that was only connected to the rest of their team and it was against the rules to hack it) we were ready.

"LET THE WAR BEGIN!" I hear Pein yell. The lights suddenly go out. We activate our nightvision goggles.

"Ok. Karasu you take those 4 vents. Drew you take those 4, and I'll take these 4" I say pointing to each vent as I said each name. They nodded (Every four vents were connected), and headed out. I went through the first vent of mine which lead me to Hidan's bathroom (just my luck! Again!). There I found Skylar ducking down in the blood covered shower, which was right in my range. I could see the whole bathroom, even the top shelf of the closet (where Hitomi was hiding for a surprise attack). As soon as Sasuke walked in cautiously both girls jumped out of their hiding places hoping to shot the Uchiha. But all three got shot by me, and they all looked around confused, wonder where the hell the shot had come from. We all had these cool braclets that had the number of lives we had left and sensed every time we got shot. I watched as all three of theirs went from 20 to 19. The rule was only one shot at a time for a person, so I couldnt shot them again. Not right here anyways. I watched as they all ran out of the bathroom, Sasuke back to his team and Hitomi and Skylar to find a new base. I smirked and crawled backwards to the connection opening to the other four vents. I crawled through it to the next vent that lead me on a wild goose chase to find the end, which lead to the two vents of Madara's bedroom and bathroom. I could see him whole bathroom and his whole bedroom. Deidara was hiding in the cabinet below the sink and Sasori was hiding under the bed. Kisame walked into the bathroom, Suigetsu into the bedroom. I got all four of them, using my two pistols. Kisame now had 17 lives left, Suigetsu 16, Deidara 18, and Sasori 19. And I was still at 20. This plan was awesome.

Emily's POV

Our base was in Pein's room. In the secret room that could be accsessed through his closet. There you could go through all the undergroud vents. We chose here because Alyx, Drew, and Karasu already took the airducts. They connected to the vents on the ceilings and walls, but not on the ground. Those werent even connected to the upper vents.

"Ok so, Zetsu you dont need to move through to ducts so just stay hidden in the floor. Madara you take those four ducts, I'll take these and Hidan can take the last four" I explain pointing to the ducts for a visual. They all nod and was head out. The duct I take leads me to the living room, where Jayden, Itachi, and Sasori were hoping to ambush each other. As soon as they jumped out of their hiding places I shot all of them. Then I crawled back through the ducts. It was going good until they realized we were using the lower ducts. Karasu hit me first from her hiding place in the upper vent across from me that I didnt notice. Then the others in the room noticed me. The game ended with Karasu, Drew, and Alyx being the winners. Their prize? Dangos and a movie while the rest of us cleaned up ALL the paint. I really hate those three right now.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading! i hoped you liked it!<p>

Fun fact: Alyx loves small dark places yet she's considered clastraphobic

No this story will not end anytime soon. But Taka may disappear with their lovers soon (its getting hard to keep track of them all). So thank you to those you let me use your OC's to be the Taka members lovers.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

This chapter was just a random idea that popped into my head while i was at school and we were talking about something i cant remember at the moment in history (i am so going to fail the test tomorrow XD).

on a more painful and serious note: i cut my foot on a metal bed frame and it still hurts like heck. and yes i made sasuke slightly afraid of storms in this chapter. Deal with it!

Yesterday in gym i got hit in the face with a ball while playing rugby. today i ran backwards into the bleachers that were at one end of the gym also playing rugby (i still caught the ball and scored though XD) and i blocked the ball with my face while playing speed ball... Gym equiptment hates me this week XD thats pretty much it for the authors note... well see ya!


	19. taka's farewell and the drinking game

_i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. My friends own Alyx, and Emily. I own Dustin. RavenNightshade98 owns Karasu, Nemo-chan owns Skylar, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Ravenfeather3 owns Drew, jay's rose owns Jayden, Jolly88404 owns Hitomi, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear__

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

Today Team Taka leaves us, with their lovers I might add.

"Goodbye my precious baby Sammy!~ Be careful and dont let that nasty ol' Orochimaru get near you. Use force. And if needed use some of my threats. But only if its an emergancy!" I say, hugging the shit out of Sam (force hurts less than my threats, trust me).

"Ok. Ok! Let go! I cant breathe!" Sam chokes out. I let go of her and grab Sasuke's arm and pull him near me to look into my eyes.

"Listen up, Uchiha. If anything happens to my little Sammy, your ass and the ass of the person who hurt her will be mine. Got that?" I hiss. He nods, wide eyed.

"Good! Now be careful, my soon to be little brother in law!~" I sing, hugging the shit out of him too.

"Cant. Breathe!" he chokes. I let him go to hug Robyn, Yuki, Suigetsu, Jake, and Juugo. Then I wave an awkward goodbye to Karin. Closing the door behind them, they leave.

Emily's POV

As soon as the door closes Alyx turns to us with a mischievious grin.

"Now that theyre gone... Come, let us have a little fun alone my graceful weasel" Alyx says classily, pulling Itachi towards their bedroom (which they used to share with Sasuke and Sam). We all sweatdrop as Itachi lets out a playful seductive growl.

"Um... Lets play War? Shall we?" I suggest.

"And stay away from that side of the base? Yup Im in!" Kisame says with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, while they fuck like bunnies, lets fight like lions!" Hidan says grinning. To say the truth, I really liked his similes.

"So... War it is?" Madara asks. We all nod.

"Ok! 4 to a team! I think..." I exclaim. The teams we made were: Me, Madara, Hidan, and Zetsu (we just had something going for teaming up), Karasu, Drew, Dustin, and Sasori (all smallish people... Weird...), Damon, Kisame, Shiro, and Deidara (mixed up team...), Pein, Raine, Thorne, and Konan (the four that didnt play last time), Hitomi, Skylar, Asch, and Jayden (the only all girl team). Kakuzu decided to keep score til Alyx and Itachi were finished...uh... as Hidan put it 'Fucking like bunnies' and we switched teams up a little. We all headed out to set up bases and load up. My team chose to use the back room in Konan's closet that lead to a small chamber above the basement. This room had passages that lead everywhere under the house, and there were plenty of loose floorboard so this would be fun.

"Dont worry. Once the lights go out Alyx and Itachi will probably either light a candle or come and play with us" Zetsu said casually. I love how he uses the word play for this for some reason.

"And if not we can always shot the hell out of them until they shower and join the war!" Hidan says evilly. The four of us laugh at that. We decided to split into pairs. Madara and I took one side of the house, Hidan and Zetsu the other. The first place we crawled to was the spot behind Pein's closet, where we found...

Absolutely nothing.

"Damn! I thought they would be here!" I exclaim quietly.

"Apparently not. Lets go above ground. It's easier to walk there" Madara suggested. I nod and we crawl out through the loose floorboard and exit Pein's room. We see Hidan and Zetsu above ground too.

"Hidan! Zetsu!~" I sing, but instantly get shot in the back with a blue paintball. Which was Kisame's team's color. We all had colored paintballs assigned to our team. We were purple, Kisame's was blue, Drew's was red, Pein's was grey, and Skylar's was pink (all girls, duh). Hidan instantly shot back. I turned to find Damon (now covered in purple paint from the paint gernade Madara threw) wiping the paint out of his eyes.

"Damn it!" he growled before darting away.

"LIGHTS OUT" Kakuzu yelled, signalling the start of the night round. As soon as the lights went out, my animal instincts kicked in. Yes I have animal like instincts. Alyx does too. We are very scary.

"Hidan! Turn around and shot now!" I yell, sensing Pein behind the silver haired zealot. I heard two shots, one from Pein and one from Hidan. Both hit their targets.

"OW!"

"Damn!" their responses were mixed.

I run away laughing.

"WHO THE HELL TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS!" I hear Alyx and Itachi yell.

"WE'RE AT WAR! SO STOP BEING BUNNIES AND GRAB SOME GUNS SO WE CAN SWITCH UP THE TEAMS!" Kisame yelled back, laughing.

"WE ARE NOT BUNNIES!" the two yell back.

"Maybe we should play something us, ni?" Dustin said.

"Yeah, probably" Hidan agreed. Itachi and Alyx came out a moment later, both looking normal.

"What were you doing in there?" I ask.

"We were reading and looking through some of his old photo's, why? What did you think we were doing?" Alyx asked suspiciously.

"Um... Nothing (un/ni)" we all deadpanned. They glared at us.

"Um... who wants to play King of Jacks?" I ask.

"What the hell is that?" everyone except Alyx asks. Me and Alyx make odd games.

"Its a card game... and a drinking game. Each card means a certain thing. We'll teach you how to play" Alyx says. They all nod and we head into the kitchen to play and make some drinks.

"Ok so... since you all are idiots when your drunk we're going to use soda" Alyx explains.

"Alyx, its called pop" I correct her.

"No its called soda!" Alyx whines, letting her southern draw be heard.

"No its called- fine whatever!" I growl.

"ok so, you have to keep the deck of cards on the table face down. One person draws a card. If its an ace, everyone on your team drinks. Yes we do teams for this I'll explain that in a second. If its a two, the player who drew the card drinks. If its a three, every third person drinks. Four, the person closest to the door drinks. Five, the two people beside the player who drew the card drink. Six, the player gets to pick who drinks. Seven, the tallest and second tallest person drinks. Eight, every other person drinks. Nine, every second person drinks. 10, all the 'men' drink. And if its a queen, the person who drew the card drink along with some they choose. Understand so far?" Alyx explains. They nod.

"But what about Jack and King?" Madara asks.

"I was getting to that. If its a jack everyone drinks but your team, and if its a king everyone but you drinks" Alyx explains. Everyone nods and we start the game.

Alyx's POV

The teams we used were: Kisame, me, Damon, and Shiro, Pein, Raine, Thorne, and Konan, Sasori, Drew, Zetsu and Karasu, Itachi, Madara, and Hidan, Hitomi, Kakuzu, Skylar, and Emily, and Asch, Deidara, Jayden, and Dustin. I drew first.

"Ace! Everyone in the base" I exclaim, meaning everyone on my team drinks.

"Four... DAMN IT!" Kisame draws next, then realizes he's right next to the door.

"10... all the 'men'" Konan laughs. Sasori draws an ace, Dustin draws a seven, Kakuzu draws an eight, and Itachi draws a 10. It goes on for about half an hour, til Dustin has to take a bathroom break (small bladdared numbskull). The drinks dont even seem to effect Sasori yet me and Kisame (who have had to drink the most since people keep getting fours (me and Kisame are next to the door, sevens (Kisame's the tallest), 6's (they keep picking me), 8's (me and Kisame are part of the every of person thing), ace's (me, Kisame, Damon, and Shiro keep drawing aces every time the cards are reshuffled), and queen's (they keep picking me and Kisame!). Which lead to me and Kisame getting into a burping contest while Dustin was taking his break. So far, I was winning. After about two more hours (and tons of bathroom breaks) later we ran out of soda. Pein and Madara decided to be mean and lock me, Sasori, and Kisame out of the bathrooms, so we ended up having to beg for the key (more like I snuck into the bathroom through the airducts and the guys begged me to let them in). Over all it was fun...

"Lets never do that again" we all agree simultaniously.

* * *

><p>yea i kinda got rid of Taka. It was hard to keep up with so many characters. Thank you to sharkmaster15,xCuriOusCoOkiex, and RandomAwesomer101 for letting me use your characters, sorry they had to be cut out.<p>

My ideas keep getting crazier... wow... anyways time for the fun fact.

Fun Fact: Alyx was originally from Kentucky resulting in her southern draw.

i didnt get hurt in gym today! we played hockey and ran out of sticks so i got to use a huge plastic baseball bat (it was fun XD). so i didnt get hurt (i fell down a couple times but i was ok) but i did go home sick right after lunch which sucks! but atleast im down being a pain magnet (for now atleast -.-)


	20. never play charades with sucky guessers

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. My friends own Alyx, and Emily. I own Dustin. RavenNightshade98 owns Karasu, Nemo-chan owns Skylar, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Ravenfeather3 owns Drew, jay's rose owns Jayden, Jolly88404 owns Hitomi, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

"Hey guys! Guess who I just saw near-"

"Good morning bitches. Hey, where's Karasu?" Hidan interupts me.

"She's in the shower" Sasori says.

"Wait! What shower?" I ask desprately. The fact that Karasu was alone in part of the base that could be where I saw that man scares me.

"My bathroom. Why? And what did you see near where?" Zetsu asks me.

"Oh shit... I saw Orochimaru. Outside. Looking into your bathroom window. Licking his lips" I explain, wide eyed. The others expressions soon followed after we heard Karasu scream.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SSHHHIIITTT!" Me and Zetsu chorus in worry as we race to the bathroom.

We were about to open the door but Karasu beat us to it, opening it to reveal her already dressed (though it looked like she had rushed) and her hair soaking wet. There was also a passed out Orochimaru on the floor, with a bleeding nose and twisted jaw.

"I. Fucking. Hate. Pervs" Karasu growls, kicking Orochimaru in the head. Me and Zetsu drag him out of the bathroom, and outside into the rain. We then proceed to throw him into the middle of the freezing lake (with Kisame's help).

Emily's POV

As soon as she came back into the base Alyx rushed over to Karasu and started asking her tons of questions like 'Did he touch you?', 'are you hurt?', and 'He didnt do anything to you did he?'. Im guessing without Sam here for her to mother Alyx is looking for others to care for. I swear, the akatsuki is more of a family than any of our real families. Pein and Raine are the main parents along with Thorne and Konan. Sasori and Alyx act as mother and father to me, Deidara, and Madara with Drew helping immensly. Alyx and Kisame practically parent Jayden and Itachi. Alyx helps Hitomi and Kakuzu with Hidan and Skylar. Alyx acts as mother to Zetsu, Karasu, and Asch. To some it up properly, Pein and Konan are the parents, Raine and Thorne the god parents, Alyx, Sasori, and Kisame the over protective oldest siblings, Kakuzu the grandpa, Hitomi and Drew the big sisters, and me, Jayden, Karasu, Zetsu, Deidara, Asch, Skylar, Hidan, and Itachi are the littlest siblings. Oh, and Madara's the pet. Yup! One big, happy, deranged, criminal family! But back to Alyx's mothering obsession (she is so going to be that over protective ninja mommy).

"No, No, and No, to answer all your questions. I just saw him as he was trying to crawl in while I was getting dressed" Karasu deadpans.

"Are you sure? I swear I will kill that pedo snake if he ever tries to hurt one of my children again" Alyx then goes off into a rant about how she was going to kill the snake lord. While we were all thinking the same thing.

'Children?'

"She has a overly mothering compulsive disorder (OMCD?) doesnt she?" Itachi asks, sweatdropping.

"Yup" I say facepalming as she talks about the ways shes going to use his own dick to kill him (she had been going over all the body parts and ways they could be used to kill or maim).

"Um... How bout we play a game?" I suggest, easily snapping her out of her rant.

"What game?" Damon and Shiro ask together. For Jashin's sake, it still gives me the chills when they do that.

"Im bored and cant think of any games" Hidan growls.

"We could always watch Sesame Street?" Alyx says.

"NO!" we all yell.

"Ok. Ok. Geez forget I even said that" Alyx winced.

We decide to play charades.

Alyx's POV

I hate not being able to talk right now. Many because these idiots cant guess worth shit and Karasu and Itachi are just standing there looking amused as I trying to get the others to figure out what Im saying. This was my second turn. I hold up 6 fingers.

"Six words" Emily says. It was pretty much a given. I hold up one finger.

"First word" Dustin says. I then point to my arm.

"Limb?" Damon guesses. I shake my head and point to the vein on my wrist.

"Blue! Wrist? Vein?" Hidan randomly shouts out. I facepalm.

" 'I facepalm at Hidan the idiot!" Emily laughs. I giggle but shake my head.

"Lets restart that" I say. They all agree. I hold up 4 fingers.

"Four words" Itachi says. One finger then goes up.

"First word" Karasu says. They do this almost every round just to get my hopes up but then they dont guess at all. I point to my eye.

"See!" Emily guesses. I shake my head and keep pointing to my eye.

"Eye!... I!" Dustin says. I nod, hold up two fingers, then point to my chest where my heart is.

"Chest?" Damon says.

"Boobies!" Hidan guesses childishly. I facepalm and shake my head then point to my heart again.

"Heart?" Kakuzu says. I give him the 'so close' signal.

"La-la-la-love!~" Emily sings. I nod then hold up three fingers. I pause uncertain how to signal 'my'. I shake my head and hold up four fingers.

"Skipping the third word? Whatever" Sasori deadpans. I point to Itachi.

"Lamp!" Emily yips. I give her a weird look and shake my head. I point to Itachi again.

"Itachi?" Shiro says. I give him the 'so close' signal.

"Itachi...weasel...WEASEL!" Asch exclaims. I nod.

"I love blank weasel..." Dustin repeats. They all look at each for a while. Karasu finally sighs and speaks up.

"Its 'I Love My Weasel' isnt it?"she says.

"Finally!" I exclaim, doing a little random happy dance.

"What the hell bitch" Hidan says laughing as I drag him off his seat of the couch and start making him dance with me.

"She's hyper for some reason" Drew laughs when I spin Hidan away from me (into a coffee table which he flew over) and make Sasori dance with me next. But instead of me doing to him what I did to Hidan, Sasori spun him into the empty couch which I flip over. Everyone was laughing by now. It felt so awesome to spend time with new friends and goof around. I just hope it doesnt end too soon.

* * *

><p>hope you liked! this would have been up yesterday if i was able to get on my account and if i didnt have writers block. Need a few ideas so im open to suggests.<p>

Fun fact: Alyx has bad knees but she's very active.

been sick for the past two days. Almost threw up, have a major headache, and my stomache hurts like heck. But im good for now!

Starting a child akatsuki story to keep myself during the day. So keep an eye out for it!


	21. forest adventure and the ending

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Emily's POV<span>

We were getting so bored. Alyx hadnt hit a pedo's van in ages. And we hadnt been anywhere out of the base... well a small part but still.

"Lets go explore the forest!" I suddenly (and randomly) interrupt Madara and Pein's argue about jutsu's.

"Um... ok?" Pein agrees.

"Yeah!" Alyx exclaims.

"Fine. But you have to stay in a group, ok? You choose who you want to go with" Madara said. We all choose our partners (it was the usually groups of four and one three group). Alyx, Karasu, Zetsu, and Kisame, Jayden, Asch, Madara, and Itachi, Drew, Sasori, me, and Deidara, Skylar, Hidan, Hitomi, and Kakuzu, Pein, Raine, Thorne, and Konan (as usual), and Damon, Dustin, and Shiro. We headed to the forest behind the base. I wonder what will happen...

Alyx's POV

Me, Karasu, Zetsu, and Kisame decided not to take a path (like most of the others). Zetsu had no trouble getting through the trees (neither did Karasu), and Kisame was strong enough to be able to snap any branches that got in his way. It was me, however, that got wacked in the face by many branches, mainly because Kisame was carrying me on his shoulders. We soon came to a stream (where Kisame put me down next to). While Zetsu easily sank into the ground and went under it (it was kind of shallow) me and Kisame waded through it (it was up to my knees, barely up the middle of Kisame's shins) while Karasu rode piggyback (I think you can guess who was giving the piggyback between the big strong Kisame and me who could barely get my feet out of the muk at the bottom of the stream). I was still wearing some of Deidara's clothes, which consisted of baggy black shorts and a red shirt. Karasu however was wearing her skinny jeans and a black tank top. So she didnt want to get mud on them (while my legs were covered in mud and scratches). As soon as we got to the other bank the first thing I heard was the whimper of an animal. I rushed over to the bushes to find a cute little jaguar cub.

"Oh my Jashin... WE ARE SO KEEPING IT!" I yell, hugging the shit out of the cute little animal. Who seemed to enjoy the hug. Karasu and Kisame snickered while Zetsu facepalmed. Zetsu was now offically the parent of this group since I was sugar high. Good luck to him.

Drew's POV

Emily and Sasori were in a sarcasism war as soon as Alyx left and we split into our groups. Deidara and I were walking calmly next to each other, enjoying every minute of the verbal war going on between the blonde and redhead ahead of us. Alyx is usually the one to start these things with Sasori but since she's not here my lovely puppet boy settled for her blond best friend. I still dont know how it started but it seems to be dying off slowly.

"And-... I cant think of anything else damn it!" Sasori growls. There arent many ways you can insult Emily. She may be blond but she's smart, funny, a little crazy, and down right adorable when she needs to be (even Sasori has to admit it).

"Haha!" Emily laughs in triumph. We head straight to a small cave to relax. Me and Emily had decided to bond a little with each others lover (just for a friendship deal) since I was considered Emily's danna (and Deidara's since I was dating Sasori) and Emily was considered my brat (and Sasori's since she was dating Deidara). Deidara let me mess with his hair while the four of us talked about art (Sasori was subconciously messing with Emily's hair and braiding and putting it up in pigtails which made her look cuter in his, mine, and Deidara's opinion). We soon realize how dark it was and hear Pein call everyone's names. I can tell we were going to all stay with each other for a long time, wether we liked it or not. But I dont think any of us disliked the idea of spending time with people we were now friends with.

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter but the sequel will be up extremely soon (maybe today). I thank all of those who let me use their OC's and ask they let me use their OC's for the sequel. The sequel will probably be called<em> 'Gang Gets Kids?' <em>so keep an eye out for it! i also wish to ask the people who lent me their OC's what they want their kids name to be and how many do they wish to have? (if you dont know what to name the kid I will take care of the name)

Thank you for reading and reviewing. im honestly shocked i got so many reveiws for this story! over 50 reveiws! and this was just a story i was writing to kill time during the days and weekends!

i am very sorry it had to end here. But there will, as i said, be a sequel! i will not leave you guys to be sad about the story ending! I am not heartless!

well, i hope you enjoyed! now i must go! And hopefully i will get over being sick by the time this weekend is over! Good bye, my fellow Jashinist! (and goodbye to the heathens too. I wouldnt forget you, though you do rejected the clear enlighted path of jashinism XD)


	22. Captive in Konoha this wont end well

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

I stare at Pein like he has three heads when he said we were going to have a little teammate bonding seation.

"Teammate bonding?" me and Hidan echo. Apparently we were supposed to go on a mission alone with our lovers teammate to bond.

"Yes. Teammate bonding. Must you repeat me like parrots?" Pein deadpans.

"Yes. Yes we must" Me and Hidan grin. Pein facepalms and moves on to assign the missions.

"Kisame, Alyx you two will be going to Konoha to get info about the Kyuubi and also gain information on up coming attacks or plans. Kisame you shall be going in disguise. Alyx... Just... try not to draw attention to yourself" Pein deadpans the last part, while glancing at my new pet jaguar cub, which I happily named Akira. It was a boy. A well behaved one at that. He could sit, roll over, lay down, play dead, fetch, and kill. Yes. I taught him to attack on command. Dont judge me.

"Yes sir" Kisame says, which is accompanied by my 'awww' of disappointment. What can I say, im a crazy bipolar bitch.

"Hidan, Hitomi. You two will be going after a spy from the village of the steam. Skylar, Kakuzu, you two will be collecting a few bounties. Yes Skylar that does mean you can cut the shit out of random people" Pein says, interrupting Skylar's question.

"Emily, Sasori, you two will be searching for a potiental replacement base. Im afraid this one is getting a little damaged" Pein says, glancing towards my, Hidan, and Skylars, uh... 'Fun little pass time'. Meaning when we were bored we started using jutsu's and all that shit on the wall randomly. And also there was still my little 'Pedo snake lord with epic speed+amaterasu+wall= the fire still hasnt been sealed' mishap (sp?).

"Hai" they nod.

"Drew, Deidara, you shall be checking with a few of our information resources. Same with Itachi and Jayden. Asch and Zetsu you shall be collecting a few jutsu scrolls. Karasu and Madara you will be going to capture one of the tailed beasts"

"What! Why do they get the cool mission!" Skylar whines.

"Because I said! Raine and Konan you shall be checking the village activity. And Thorne, you and I will watch over the base. Dustin, Damon, and Shiro... Do what ever the hell you want at the moment. Everyone get ready and leave at once" Pein says, handing out the mission scrolls. Me and Kisame race to our rooms to pack up a little. I pack all my weapons (which consisted of a knife ropes, kunai, and shurikan), a few summoning scrolls, and lots of food reserves.

"Kisame! Forget about the disguise! Just stay hidden!" I hear Pein yells.

"Got it!" Kisame yells from the room beside mine and Itachi's. Itachi soon comes in to pack as I start to leave.

"Bye my love~ see you when I get back" I say kissing him on the lips. He nods say the same and gets packing.

"Yo? You ready?" Kisame asks as I walk out of the room.

"Yup" I say. He nods and hands me a cloak. I quickly pull it on, not bothering to zip it up.

"There are a lot of um... pedo's and rapists out there. Maybe you should conseal your gender a little more?" Kisame suggests. I look a lot like a guy what with the cloak and Deidara's clothes. All I needed to do was alter my facial features a bit and make my chest a little flatter. I nod and make the slight changes through a small but heavily consealed genjutsu. Not even genjutsu specialists would be able to see through it. Kisame nods and we head out. The first person we run into is none other than Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai. More like Mighty Gay in my opinion.

"Ah, Kisame Hoshigaki. Where's Itachi? Did he die already or something?" Kakashi questions calmly. Though Gai looked already to fight.

"No, Itachi is well. We are just switching up partners for the moment" Kisame growls with his usual grin.

"Well, then would you mind introducing me to your new partner?" Kakashi requests.

"Stellar. Stellar Alexander" I say my supposed male name in a deep voice (or a guy version of my voice at least).

"Right then. What might you in the Akatsuki be doing this near to Konoha?" Kakashi asks.

"Shall we tell them, Kisame-san? Or should we just fight and contuine with our mission?" I ask, looking up at the shark man. To Kakashi and Gai I probably looked like a 15 or 14 year old boy. But to Kisame I was still the 19 year old crazy bitch known as his partners lover and his owner (as far as he was concerned).

"I think a fight would be more appropiate. Wouldnt want to spoil our own plans would we?" Kisame laughed. Naruto's voice came out of nowhere.

"Yeah! Well your stupid plans wont mean anything if you arent able to get your partner back! Ttebayo!" he yells and suddenly instead of being beside Kisame I was being held against Neji, his arm around my throat and with Naruto beside me holding a kunai pointed at my neck. My jungular vein to be exact. Did I somehow get shorter when I used the genjutsu... Wait... I never used a genjutsu... GOD DAMN IT KISAME! He transformed me into a 14 year old boy! Im gonna kill that shark man if its the last thing I do.

"Shit! Alex!" Kisame growled drawing his sword.

"Not so fast Sharky!" Kakashi growled ranning at him with chidori. Rock Lee picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, running at full speed to Konoha with Naruto and Neji close behind me. Gai and Kakashi had apparently stayed behind to fight my shark buddy. Correction to the earlier murder statement. Im going to kill Pein if its the last thing I do for spending me and Kisame on this damned mission! I'll be screwed if I try to kill him but hell with that, im screwed right now! If Emily knew about this she would be dieing from anxiety.

Drew's POV

So one of the 'info resources' happened to live in Konoha. Me and Deidara went in disguised of course.

"Ok, so this guy goes by the name of 'Hamori Noratiku'. And he lives right next to the hokage tower" I read off of the scroll.

"Wow... An akatsuki resource thats smart enough to get close enough to the news source, un. Impressive" Deidara says in amusement. As we came nearer to the house Naruto, Rock Lee, and Neji ran past us. And they had a boy with them. Who's hair and eyes reminded me distinctly of Alyx.

Me and Deidara looked at each other and nodded. We turned away from the door of the house and followed the three young Konoha nin.

"Tsunade-baa! We captured one of the Akatsuki!" we heard Naruto shout as he burst through the doors to the hokage's office. Me and Deidara were currently hiding in the vents above the office.

"Well, where is he?" Tsunade growls, looking up from her paperwork. Rock Lee and Neji drag in, a now unconcious, small 14 year old boy who looks, as before, almost exactly like Alyx.

"Where did you capture him?" Shizune questions as the two teammates place the boy on the floor.

"Near the gates. He was with Kisame Hoshigaki" Neji explains. Me and Deidara look at each other thinking the same thing.

'They've got Alyx.'

"Well, take him to the holding cells until he is awake. We'll start the interrigation then" Tsunade orders.

"Hai!" the three males say (Naruto saluting) and carry the young Akatsuki 'boy' out of the room. Me and Deidara quickly exit the vents and go on with our mission. After we finish collecting info from the guy (who I swear was think of feeling me up the whole time) we quickly head towards a secluted alley.

"Fuck! They have Alyx! Itachi is so gonna kill all of us if we dont do something, un!" Deidara whispers.

"Well we cant go in alone and Kisame has probably already retreated back to base. We have to get in contact with the others" I growl lowly. Deidara nods and uses his ring to contact Pein.

"Pein! We have an emergency!" Deidara whispers into the ring.

"I know Deidara, Kisame has already told us. In fact he's back here at base tending to his wounds. Do you have any info about where Alyx is?" Pein's voice asks through the ring.

"Yes. They're holding her in the cell blocks until interrigation. Which is probably happening now. We had to complete our mission before contacting you" I explain.

"Right. And good thing you did because if you had just gone right ahead and followed them and gotten back Alyx you probably would have given away your mission" Pein says.

"Right. So will you be able to send some back up?" I ask.

"Yes but not enough. Dustin, Damon, and Shiro will meet up with you to plan but I suggest coming back here and waiting for Kisame to heal up a bit before proceeding" Pein advices.

"Got it. We will be back as soon as we finish with the rest of our targets" Deidara confirms and cuts off contact.

"I cant believe im gonna say this but Jashin give Alyx strength, un" Deidara mutters. I nod solomly. Who knows what hell she could be going through.

Alyx's POV

As soon as I wake up on the cold stone floor, everything around me is a buzz with activity. Anbu officals quickly unlock my shackles, though not letting go of my wrists and drag me into a dark room. There are several big and scary looking people (I swear Im still a little kid inside) with weapons and shot things with needles that were filled with liquids of all colors. I swear I would have pissed myself if I didnt have as much control of my body as I did (how else do you think I lasted so long in the drinking game we had a few days ago). I must have looked terrified because one of the men with lots of scars and shit on his face smirked. I slowly realized it was a genjutsu and the only ones who were actually there were the two anbu who dragged me in, Kakashi (who only had his book in his hand and no weapons), and Ibiki who was currently smirking much to my discomfort. Damned Konoha ninja and their genjutsu skills! I soon gain enough conciousness (I was still like half asleep) to control the look on my face. Which instead of the horrified look it had been earlier I switched it to a full hearted smile.

"Why hello there" I say kindly, my male voice sounding less monotoned (probably because I was still groggy from sleep and weak from terror). I made myself sound more like a little kid than a wanted criminal. Apparently that doesnt work on Kakashi, the anbu, or Ibiki. Cause none of their hard (or blank in Kakashi's case) stares softened. Ibiki's seemed to become even more vicious if that was possible.

"Quit the small talk and answer a few questions for us, kid" Ibiki growled, roughly grabbing my chin and making my look straight into his eyes. I swear if it wasnt for a few possible death threats over my head I would have kicked this guy in the nuts. Or atleast tried to get him to take a step back. His breathe smelled like rotten eggs, sour pickles, and garlic all topped off by a tuna sandwich. And it was only 1 in the morning by the looks off it.

"Sure but would you mind not getting so close. Your breathe smells like shit" I say with a kind hearted smile. But earlier comment resulted in a punch to the gut. And I was currently tied to a wooden chair which didnt soften the impact at all.

"Little brat" Ibiki mutters. I laugh slightly at the name and at the pain in my stomache. I've also learned to laugh at someone elses pain and at your own. Its only fair.

"He's... laughing?" one of the anbu officals asked slowly, uncertainly.

"W-what?" I say between laughs of pain, "Never seen someone laugh at their own pain? I've laughed at plenty of others how get hurt so its only fair I laugh at my own pain too" I explain my theory with slightly gasps whenever I breathed.

"Just answer our questions and you wont need to laugh" Ibiki growled. I looked up at him with the same smile as before, though blood was running out of the corner of my mouth.

"But I like laughing. Its good for the brain, ya know? Maybe thats why your not all to bright. Whens the last time you had a good laugh?" I ask simply.

"Yeah, boss when is the last time you laughed" the younger anbu offical asked.

"You! Shut up! And you! You better watch what you say kid. It can end up getting you killed. Now just answer these questions and we can get along. What is your name?" Ibiki growls.

"Alexander Stellar" I answer simply.

"Good. What is the location of the Akatsuki base?" he growl slightly less viciously, thinking I was going to cooperate.

"Sorry cant tell ya that" I say happily. Then I receive another blow to the gut.

"You'll tell us or we'll force it out of you" he growls.

"I seriously cant tell you. It's against Akatsuki rules. Besides, you did say to watch what I say cause it could end up getting me killed" I laugh slightly.

"Grrrr, Listen you little brat! You are to answer my questions or we will have to resort to torture" Ibiki growled.

"Really? I thought this was torture. I mean, isnt having to see your ugly mug torture enough" I say, with fakely genuine inocence and curiousity.

"Why you little-"

"Ibiki. I think I'll take it from here" Kakashi interrupts with a nervous sort of kind tone to his voice of he grips Ibiki's wrist to keep him from tearing me apart.

"Hmph... right. Come on you two idiots lets go!" Ibiki barks at the two anbu who scurry after him as he walks out the door. As soon as the metal door closes with a large bang, Kakashi closes his book, swings a chair over so that its infront of me, and sits down.

"What?" I say tiredly.

"You really should watch who you insult. Especially when they can easily end your life" Kakashi advices calmly.

"I live with the Akatsuki and you think I dont know this? Well, I do but I still insult those idiots and yet... oh look. Im still alive" I say sarcasticly. Kakashi sighs, knowing he wont get far in the interrigation without using brutal force. And even that would take a while to take affect.

"Most of the people here are all but willing to kill you. They're just looking for a reason. And you insulting them just gives them what they need" Kakashi points out. I open my mouth to retort but stop, not sure what to say to that. Sure there were hundreds of sarcastic commentsthat would and could be flying out of my mouth at the moment but I'm starting to wonder why he's just talking to me. Why he's not interrigating me.

"Yeah... I could have guessed that" was all I could really manage, though just barely. It barely came out at all. It wasnt sarcastic or anything. It was just an emotionless whisper that Im not even sure was heard. Kakashi gets up and goes around to the back of my chair. Before I could say anything he placed his hand on my neck and I slowly began to drift off.

"Get some sleep, kid. I need to talk to Tsunade about something" Kakashi's voice drifted into my heard before it slowly went black. The fucker had knocked me out!

Emily's POV

As soon as me and Sasori got back to the old base and heard the news I was going insane.

"ALYX HAS BEEN WHAT?" I scream after Pein finshes explaining.

"She's been captured by Konoha... as a 14 year old guy" Kisame laughs sheepishly. I could see the few but pretty big wounds on his bare blue flesh.

"Itachi's gonna skin you alive when he finds out" Sasori deadpans.

"He's already tried" Damon says, coming out of no where.

"Yeah! Where else do you think he got those wounds?" Shiro confirms, popping out of equal nothingness and appearing behind me. Jayden walks in with a scarily calm Itachi right behind her.

"Itachi-san?" I say cautiously.

"Yeah, Emily?" He asks.

"Are you ok?" I ask, letting Sasori go over to Kisame to heal his wounds.

"Yeah Im fine" he says. I nod and hug him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Hugging you! You seemed sad" I say letting go of him.

"Well lets just hope Alyx is ok. If she is, I wont be as sad" he smiles at me. I look at him in shock and hug him again. Then I start to cry.

"Alyx is gone! My crazy twin/bestfriend/mommy/daughter is gone!" I cry.

"Daughter?" Sasori looks at me.

"We're each others mommy's!" I cry into Itachi's shirt. Damn I wish Deidara was here!

"Dont worry, she'll be fine. Now Itachi, Kisame, and you should go get some rest while me and Jayden go report our missions" Sasori says, finishing wrapping Kisame's wounds. I nod and we head off to our rooms. I lie in bed for about an hour, wide awake. I sigh and walk into Sasori's room.

"What is it brat?" he says, immediately sensing my distressed presence.

"Danna, I cant sleep" I mutter. Sighing he gets up from his work bench. He goes to his closet and gets out a purple kitten stuffed animal.

"Thats where it went!" I exclaim hugging the shit out of the gift my best friend had given to me.

"yeah, you left it in here last time you and Drew were talking at night" he deadpans. I thank him and he tells me to go back to bed. I oblige. I mean, he is my danna after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alyx's POV

It is not very fun waking up to being carried by someone who knocked you out the day before. It is also not very fun when the place your being carried to is a training area where said person's students are waiting.

"Where the fuck am I" I groan quietly, forgetting I looked like a 14 year old guy. Apparently you have to be 16 and above for adults to aprove (not really aprove. More like allow) you to curse freely in Konoha without being hit on the head. Which is what Kakashi did. I may be a criminal but to him Im just a kid. It pisses me off yet flatters me at the same time. Jackass.

"Watch what you say. Most people dont appreciate kids who are rogue criminals cursing" he advice. Him and his damned superior tone. He's worse than Pein!

"Hey guys sorry im late" Kakashi says awkwardly as he drops me on the ground, "i had something to take care of."

"LIKE HELL YOU DID-" Sakura and Naruto stop when they catch sight of me, more likely when they catch sight of the cloak wrapped around my light (now maleish (damn you Kisame!)) frame. I currently had the cloak draped around me shoulders and I was pulling it around me like a blanket to block out the slight but cold breeze. Under it I was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. I pretty much looked like a normal 14 year old kid, if it werent for the akatsuki cloak, ring, and signature purple nailpolish.

"Who is he?" Sai, the only one who seemed able to mutter an intelegant word, asked.

"Im Alex" I say spelling the male version of my name into the dirt.

"Um... Kakashi sensei? Are you sure he's the Akatsuki guy we captured? He seems... smaller..." Naruto deadpans, walking over and crouching infront of me.

"Of course I look smaller, you shit. Im sitting down, arent I?" I growl putting my hand on top of his head. He bops me on the head, slightly hard.

"No cursing. What does the Akatsuki teach you?" Naruto growls.

"Lots of stuff! You wanna hear?" I say, smiling happily.

"Um... sure?" he says. I grin and open my mouth to repeat every foul thing I've heard come out of Hidan's mouth but Kakashi stops me by placing a hand over my mouth before hitting Naruto on the back of the head with the other.

"No. You dont" he deadpans. I suddenly sense the presence of two familiar people as Naruto starts yelling at Kakashi for hitting him.

"Who are you and what do you need?" Kakashi asks the two people oddly politely.

"We're here for the kid" I hear Drew's voice. I turn slightly to see Deidara and Drew in casual clothes, Deidara with his ponytail hidden in a hat. I suddenly hear Drew's voice in my head.

'We're acting as your parents. Play along and act as if you dont wanna come with us. Run if they refuse to give you to us. If not, struggle until we're out of sight of them, okay?' her voice instructs me. I nod slightly to show her I heard.

"And why is that so?" Naruto growls.

"Because he's our son" Deidara says in a deeper voice.

"Ah. I see. So your mister and misses Stellar?" Kakashi questions. I go to get up but Naruto grabs me before I could 'run'. Everything was going good. Until Kakashi decided to be his jackassy self.

"Dont you think your a little to young to be his parents?" Kakashi says, somehow breaking their genjutsu.

"And there goes the plan, un" Deidara deadpans in his usual voice.

"Ya think? Now dont just stand there! Get Alyx you moron!" Drew growls running towards Naruto who dodges her swiftly. That is...

Until I bite his arm.

"Ow! The little brat bit me!" Naruto whines, dropping me. Right into Kakashi's arms. (Naruto had been in mid air). This is not my day.

"Fuck! Fall back Dei! Just hang in there Alyx!" Drew growls, disappearing along with Deidara.

"They fucking left me!" I growl, then get hit on the head lightly, yet again.

"I hate you" I growl at Kakashi, bending my head back a little to look at him.

"I can tell" he says, smiling under his mask. Team seven went on with their training (after Kakashi tied me to a post). After a few hours they took a break for lunch. And though I wouldnt admit it out loud I was fucking starving. Me and Kisame left without breakfast yesterday, I got captured at lunch, slept through dinner and breakfast.

"Yo you hungry?" Naruto asked me, holding up an extra bento box. 'Of course im fucking starving you jackass!' was what I wanted to say but I kept silent and stubbornly shook my head. My stomache, however, disagreed with my decision to stay quiet and refuse the food.

"Are you sure your not hungry? I could feed you, ya know?" Naruto smirked knowingly after my stomache howled like a banshin. I glared at him.

"Come near me and I amaterasu your ass" I growl. He bops me on the head hard. I open my mouth to growl more profanities at him but he takes that as an opportunity to shove the chopsticks (which were holding a piece of beef) into my mouth. I glare daggers at him but give in to my stomache and allow him to feed me (since I happened to be tied up at the moment). Once we were down eating and were waiting for Kakashi to get back Naruto decided to say something to piss me off.

"So what was that about 'amaterasu'ing my ass if I came near you?" he snickers.

"Thats it! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE SO I CAN BITE YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" I growl struggling against the ropes. Kakashi took that time to appear beside me. And hit me on the head with his book. Which hurt like shit.

"OW!" I growl. Glare. Smile.

"I hate you"

"I know"

Drew's POV

As soon as me and Deidara get home we are attacked with questions.

"Were you able to get her back?"

"Is she ok?"

"She not dead is she?"

"I swear I'll kill them if they hurt her!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Pein says, silencing everyone.

"Proceed" he says to us.

"No we didnt get her. Yes, as far as we can tell shes ok. No shes not dead. And yes we know you will Itachi now calm down" I answer all of their questions in order.

"Well, now that Kisame is better and everyone is back we can go get her back" Madara exclaims. If they arent sealing the demon, im guessing their mission failed.

"Well lets go get the crazy bitch!" Skylar and Hidan chorus. We all sound our argeement and head out. Lets hope she doesnt get herself killed.

"Hey Kisame?" I ask as I match said man's speed.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Why was Alyx a boy?" I ask.

"To conseal her gender from any perv, pedos, or worse" he answers.

"right" I say, nodding before speeding up.

* * *

><p>lol ok so last chapter wasnt the end. Im sorry i cant make up my mind! Wow this is long... I dont know where my idea's come from... its so odd.<p>

There will still be a sequel! so i still need the OC's Kid's names! I cant end this story for some reason... its like i keep getting new ideas right after i end it... Well! i hope your glad isnt not gone forever!


	23. dust bunnies and Kira's servant

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

Have you ever woken up to having someone staring down out at you? A person who at first you dont recognize but then when you do you realize it's someone who you absolutely hate? Well image waking up to cuddling up to that person like a lost child looking for comfort and having them give you an amused yet questioning look. Thats exactly what happened with me this morning. I woke up to burying my head into Kakashi's side, fists closing around his baggy shirt. I jolt up wide eyed and move away from his, probably blushing but frankly I didnt give a shit. I was worried about what I said in my sleep last night. Because yes I talk in my sleep. And I say the weirdest shit in my sleep.

"So the Akatsuki is like a family to you, huh?" Kakashi says, abruptly ending my thoughts. 'So thats what I said' I think in relief.

"I was talking in my sleep, wasnt I" I deadpan, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Yes you were. And who the hell is this so called 'Shark teddy bear muffin'?" He asks, obviously trying not to laugh. I told you I say the weirdest shit in my sleep.

"Dont ask cause im not even sure at the moment" I deadpan, confused by the muffin part. I usually call Kisame my shark teddy bear when ever he was around on nights that Itachi was on a mission, but I absolutely never called anyone muffin. Except for maybe Akira but my kitty is a different story.

"Well then, lets get going shall we? We're already late enough" Kakashi said, getting dressed.

"Late for what?" I ask staring at him blankly (and frankly trying not to get a nose bleed from his hot body).

"Me and my team are training with another team today, and I promised Tsunade I would watch you, so your coming along" he pauses, "Unless, of course, you would rather spend the day cuddling Ibiki in your sleep" he jokes.

"No thanks jackass." Thud. "OW!"

"Quit cussing. Your head will hurt less."

"I hate you."

"So you've said."

Apparently the team they were training with was Asuma's team. And since I had tied my cloak around my waist instead of wearing it Ino took it as an opportunity to 'huggles' the shit out of me. Are females really this obsessed with cute things?... Yeah we probably are.

"Someone make her let go before I stab her" I growl.

"Ino your gonna kill the poor kid" Shikamaru sighs.

"Who said she was gonna kill me?" I question when the blonde lets go.

"Are you sure this is the Akatsuki member your captured Kakashi? He seems... I dont know. More cute, childish, and feminine than I expected" Anko says lifting me up by the back of my shirt. 'Oh you have no idea' I growl to my self, rolling my eyes before realizing something.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU JASHIN DAMNED BITCH! JASHIN SAMA WILL HAVE YOUR ASSES FOR THIS YOU RETARDED BASTARDS!" after that comment Anko lifted me up higher and dropped me on my ass. Great I hate being owned. Now I know how Pein feels with Raine around. If any of my children have to go through something like this I will personally find Jashin-sama and kick his ass for cursing my family.

"Who the hell is Jashin?" Choji asked. I feel a vein pop.

"Who is Jashin? How dare you use Jashin-sama's name so casually! I will personally chop your **(A/n following is censored for children protection. You people seriously dont want to hear this.) **if you ever talk so casually about jashin sama, you bloody heathan! You are a disgrace to your family and friends you **(a/n geez Alyx is using profanity that would shock even Hidan O.O)**!" I growl. Everyone's to shocked to do anything.

"Thats what I thought you fatass heathen" I growl to Choji, then realize my mistake.

"What did you just call me?" He growls.

"Oh fuck" was all I could say before he knocked me back hard into a tree.

"Ow" I say as I try to get up.

Karasu's POV

I facepalm as Choji punches Alyx so hard she flies into a tree.

"He didnt do anything after she repeated most of Hidan's colorful language yet he gets pissed about her calling him a fatass... Choji confuses me" I growl under my breath. I facepalm again as Hidan grins proudly.

"Now thats my crazy bitch! Cursin like a really Jashinist!" he says proudly. The others just stand in complete shock. Why am I surrounded by idiots?

Alyx's POV

"Well that fucking hurt" I say as I slump back to the ground, then getting hit on the back of the head by Anko.

"OH COME ON!" I say, rubbing the back of my head. I then get into an argument with the she-witch while the others watch, sweatdropping as a thirty-five year old and a fourteen year old yell death threats at each other, each bloodier than the last. I then hear the loud signal given by Karasu. And my Akatsuki family finally comes to rescue me. But within a few minutes they're in a close cirle surrounded by Anbu and im in a headlock being provided by Anko, damned she-demon.

"Didnt think it would be that easy did you?" she growls.

"Yes. Actually. Some of us did. But that just proves how dumb people can get when it comes to their friends/siblings/children/parents" Emily says, explaining mine and her relationship. Which the Konoha ninja oddly seem to know that she was talking about me and her.

"So he's your friend/sibling/child/parent?... what the fuck?" Anko says slowly.

"Its easier to understand if you actually knew us a lot more. But to hell with that... KARASU FUCKING HELP ME!" I growl.

Karasu comes out of fucking no where and grabs me.

"Ah! Yay! My odd haired best friend came to save me!" I cry with glee, just realizing we kind of have the same hair color as each other. Black and a bit of silver... but then again Damon and Shiro have the same hair color as us too... Gah! Im confusing my self.

"So you think" 'Karasu' says. Then disappears in a puff of smoke to reveal Kakashi.

"JASHIN DAMN YOU!" I growl, biting his arm. Yes I resort to biting when im pissed. I also resort to whining like a five year old when I dont want to be somewhere or do something.

"Well this plan failed" the 'Kakashi' beside Anko growls, transforming into Karasu.

"For Jashin's Sake! I hate henge jutsu!" I growl, still biting into Kakashi's skin. He doesnt seem to be bothered by it at all. Probably because of his stupid dogs.

"Akatsuki! Just fucking fall back already! You shouldnt need this order damn it!" Drew growls disappearing with the rest of them.

"Again. I. Hate. All of you" I growl.

"We know" Kakashi says, smiling knowningly. I growl at him before I feel a hand on the back of my neck.

"Hey kid. Keep your eye's on the shiny thing ok?" Anko says sweetly as she holds a silver kunai in front of my face.

"Its a kunai dumbass, and why?" I ask staring at the thing curiously.

"This is why" she says. The hand on the back of my neck pinches a pressure point as Anko slams her fist hard onto my head, causing me to bite my tongue. I think it was because I bite my tongue that I only went numb and didnt fall asleep.

"I think you hit him too hard, Anko" Asuma deadpans as he sees the blood trickle out of my mouth. Kakashi sighs and pinches the pressure point again, successfully knocking me out. I really got to learn not to fall for shit like this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I offically hate my natural habit of searching for something to cuddle while I sleep, because I woke up cuddling Naruto, who was blushing and giving me the 'Wtf just happened' look.

"What?" I say, realizing I was now taller than him by a bit and my voice was now female again.

"Oh fuck. Leave it to Kisame to make a jutsu that doesnt last for but 3 days" I growl, facepalming.

"So... your a girl? Weird you didnt change much when the genjutsu wore of though. You just looked taller and had slightly longer eyelashes" Naruto said. I glare slightly at him.

"Yeah whatever. Oh by the way" I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him so close our faces were almost touching, "If you ever mention the fact that I cuddled with you, I will send the wrath of Itachi down on you so hard you see stars, got it?" He blushes heavily but nods.

"Now, I need to get back to the Akatsuki. If you try to stop me I will amaterasu your ass 6 ways into next december, then I will slowly cut open your limbs, inch by inch while you scream in agony" I growl, only to feel a familiar superior presence behind me.

"So you are older, eh?" I hear Kakashi's voice say.

"IM OLDER THAN 14 AND A FEMALE DAMN IT!" I growl, knowing he thought I was still a guy.

"Oh..." Kakashi rubs the back of his head nervously, "Sorry."

"Im not that guy-ish am I?" I ask Sakura, who looks shocked. I then go into fetal position, little anime depression lines appear as everything within a few inches of me goes slightly dark. The others sweatdrop.

"She's kinda hot" I hear Naruto whisper to Kiba, who agrees with a playful seductive growl.

"Try to flirt with me, Itachi will probably Tsukinokyomi your asses 10 ways the hell and back before making you immortal, cutting your limbs off one by one, and roasting them over a fire as he listens to your pained screams happily while licking your blood off of his sword" I say in a serious tone, which is quite rare for me. They all go wide eyed.

"Why would Itachi care?" Sakura asks.

"Actually all my 'brothers' and 'sisters/sons and daughters/parents/best friends would care. And great Jashin thats a mouth full!" I pant.

"Brother, sisters, sons, daughters, parents, and best friends? What kind of relationship do you have with those guys?" Naruto asks.

"Do you really want me to explain?" I deadpan. They all nod.

"Fine" I sigh.

"Itachi is my lover, like my parent, and bestfriend for how much he takes care of me. I am the same to him as he is to me. Kisame is like my big brother, parent, best friend, and shark teddy bear" I wink at Kakashi at that comment and he comes to the realization.

"Leader is like my parent and best friend. Tobi is like my son, parent, brother, pet, and best friend. Konan is like my mommy, big sister, and bestfriend. Hidan is like my big brother and im like his mother only with a lot more swearing involved" I smile proudly at Choji at that.

"Kakuzu is like my parent, Sasori is my sarcasism buddy, best friend, big brother, and parent. Deidara is like my big brother, son, and bestfriend. Dustin is like my brother, best friend, and person to annoy when im bored" and I go into a rant explaining all the rest **(a/n im too lazy to type it all)**.

"I see. So tecinically the Akatsuki is one big family... and why is Tobi a pet?" Kakashi asks.

"Because. He's cuddly, funny, annoying, and hyper all at the same time" I deadpan, "All he's missing is an animal body and a collar."

"Ok then..." they all sweatdrop.

"...Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna leave before my twin has a mental breakdown" I deadpan, thinking of Emily.

"If your really gonna go through with your threats, im not stopping you" Kakashi says.

"Smart guy" I praise him, patting him on the head.

"No! Please dont leave!- I mean... uh... why dont you stay for lunch? It's probably a long journey back home" Naruto says calmly, trying to regain his dignity from whining like a child.

"Awww! But I wanna see my sharky!" I whine with a smirk.

"That is, unless you wanna cuddle with me instead" I say making my voice seductive as I lean closer walking two of my fingers up along his chest. He blushes heavily. I laugh, back up a bit.

"Just kidding! But if you really want me to stay for lunch I will. But then I'm leaving. Cause if I dont get back soon my weasel and best blond friend will probably die from worry" I laugh linking arms with Naruto.

"Wait! Your weasel? Your dating Itachi Uchiha?" he asks in shock, trying to keep up with me.

"Yupper doodlez!~" I sing slowing down. He pales slightly but keeps walking with me. Better to crush the kids dream of having me now before Itachi crushes his bones later. We go to the ramen shop and eat. After that he (like a gentleman) leads me to the gates and I go on my way. It is so much better being a girl for some reason (that and the fact that im hotter as a girl (according to Itachi and many guys from my school) and cuter as a young boy). As soon as I get back to the Akatsuki base im greeted with pure chaos.

"Dust Bunny~ where are you?~" I hear Karasu sing. 'Dust bunny?' I think in confusion. The only one with 'Dust' in their name is Dustin. But why is Karasu calling him that.

"Coming Lady Karasu" I hear Dustin deadpan.

"Someone mind explaining whats going on?" I asks Sasori and Drew.

"Dustin lost a bet with Karasu so now he her slave for the next month" Drew explains.

"Hey, how did you-"

"They let me go once I turned into a girl from some reason. And I think I might have turn on Naruto a bit" I interrupt Sasori.

"Ok, cool" he says simply. Karasu comes skipping in in her usually skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with a sulking Dustin who was wearing long black pants, and a black t-shirt the had a white dress shirt and black tie printed onto it.

"So what was the bet?" I ask.

"Who would win in a staring contest between Itachi and Kara- Mistress Kira over there" Dustin says pointing to Karasu.

"Karasu won didnt she?" I ask.

"Yup" Dustin deadpans in unison to Karasu's happy chirp. Zetsu walks in and is engulfed in a hug by Zetsu.

"My flower pot!~" she sings happily.

"Alyx!" Emily says tackling me.

"Hey twerp. How'd you get back?" Hidan growls happily, crushing me in a bear hug after Emily let go. Theres nothing that beats a Hidan bear hug. Well, except for maybe a Kisame shark hug.

"Well apparently Im attractive to blonds and brunettes" I deadpan. Emily knew what I was talking about. Most of my boyfriends were either blonde, or brunettes.

"Naruto and Kiba?" Karasu asks. I nod. Im suddenly attacked in hugs and greets as everyone realizes im home. Oh how I love to be home!~

"Oh Dust Bunny!~ Can you make us all dinner tonight?" Karasu 'asks' in a sickly sweet voice.

"Unless you want to be throwing up from the next centery I suggest having someone else make it" he groans.

"You cooking isnt that bad 'Dust bunny'" Damon says, popping out of nowhere. I hate it when the twins do that.

"Yeah, it was actually quite good" Shiro says, appearing out of equally nothingness beside me. I about had a hate attack.

"Ugh. Fine. What should I make _Mistress _Kira" he growls.

"Pancakes for dinner!" me and Karasu shout happily.

"FUCK YEA!" Skylar and Asch yell. Dustin sulks to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. Alyx here, I forgot to give this back to you yesterday" Asch says, handing me my MadaIta doujinshi. I quickly hide it behind my back and sheepishly sneak to my room with a nervous smile. When I come back out (after hiding the forbidden book carefully) I saw that the pancakes were done and everyone in the living room eating. Karasu was practically using Dustin as a foot rest while she ate lying down, her head resting on Zetsu's leg.

"This is delicious Dust Bunny!" she says happily after swallowing a mouth full of pancake.

"Thanks. Anything else, Lady Karasu" he groans the last part. I think the 'Mistress' and 'Lady Karasu' were part of the bet. Though I dont know where the 'Kira' nickname came from. But I've learned not to question thing around here that are insane like that. But then again. What isnt insane around here?

* * *

><p>hope you liked. got the 'naruto falls in love with Alyx when the jutsu wears off' idea from RandomAwesomer101 and the 'Dustin is Karasu's Dust bunny and Karasu is Dustin's Lady KarasuKira' idea from RavenNightshade98 (the source of odd and random things that sometimes occur in this story 'coughZetsu'saflowerpotcough'

Fun fact: Alyx often cuddles something in her sleep, whether a pillow, stuff animal, or a person.

i hope you liked it! For some reason i feel like making a short showing Alyx and Emily's life as kids and what they acted like. So look for that if you want.

Still need the names for the Oc's kids for the sequel! and how many kids your oc has! thanks!

I am a fucking (excuse the language) pain magnet. i accidently ran head first into a wall (if you dont know how thats possible it just proves fate hates me (either that or Neji has cursed me XD)), when i was moving my desk (it was heavy so i was pulling on the bottom to make it move) my electric fan fell on my head, i tripped over nothing. I have been nothing but a pain magnet for the last two weeks! Jashin sama help me through gym this week

Well i hope you liked it! stay tuned for the next chapter!


	24. snowball fights and lollipops

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

It snowed. It really fucking snowed. I need to give Pein a hug for this (he controls the weather in this village). We all go to have a snowball fight. We build big ass forts after pairing up (it was in groups of four+one three group). It was me, Itachi, Kisame, and Jayden, Drew, Emily, Deidara, and Sasori, Hitomi, Kakuzu, Skylar, and Hidan, and pretty much every partner and their lovers. We eventually just went with random pairings that changed throughout the game. Me and Madara stuck together for a while and were dominating until Kisame nailed Madara with a snowball to the nuts. Where our rule of 'If your partner is hit, you join the team of the person who hit your partner if they are alone'. Meaning I had to join Kisame who had been alone. I hit Pein right in the face, splitting up his and Raine's partnership (if your partner got hit and the person who hit them was on a team your partnership had to end). Raine joined Madara at random and Pein was left alone. I also hit Hidan and Kakuzu right between the eyes. After we finally finished nailing each other in the guts, nuts, and faces with snowballs we went inside for some hot chocolate.

"I am so tired!" Asch groaned, flopping down on the couch next to Madara.

Madara chuckles and wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Wow... Would have never known" Damon and Shiro deadpan. Something then accures to me.

"Hey. What village are you guys from?" Me and Emily ask at the same time.

"..." they look at each other then slowly glance away.

"Well?" Skylar asks.

"We're... From Konohagakure" they say not looking towards us.

"Well... Lets go visit our friends in Konoha! Who will join me?" Emily announces. Kisame, Drew, Deidara, Karasu and I raise our hands (Damon and Shiro are forced to by Hidan and Skylar).

"Go in disguise. We dont need to start fights" Pein deadpans, eyes not leaving the T.V.

"I am not going as a male!" I growl.

~~~~_Ten minutes later~~~~~~~_

"Kisame I hate you" I growl in my now male voice.

"I love you too!" he, now a she, yips happily. We were now the same ages yet opposite genders. Kisame was ordered by Pein to protect us. Drew promised to make sure we didnt do anything stupid. Which was what I was planning right now.

We soon reached Konoha (I looked different from the 'Alex' that was captured. Though I was only slightly taller) and ran into Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Neji. I put my 'Make Konoha think the Akatsuki is full of crazy teenagers' plan to action.

"Welcome to Bloody popcorn land my fellow chicken pastries! Why dont you join me for a dinner of razorblades and poisonious cows!" I announce happily, almost tackling Naruto in a hug. I must have smelled like my fruity perfume because he took a curious deep breathe after the sharp one he took when I tackled him.

"Why do you smell like a female?" he asks.

"Why do you have those whisker markings on your face" I retort.

"Good point" he states. Kakashi continues his mega facepalm untilk I let go of his student.

"Am I right to question his mental health?" he asks Drew.

"Yes. It would actually be smart to do so" Drew answers.

"Well then... The akatsuki is as crazy as they look. Should we take him to some medics to check whats wrong with him for you?" Gai asks.

"Sure go ahead. You wont find much, short of an empty skull that is" Kisame snickers, unfemininely.

"So wait you want us to help him?" Shikamaru asks.

"If it gets him to be less annoying, by all means, fix him" Damon growls. We head into Konoha, me acting crazy freaking people out more than the Akatsuki being here. We get to the hospital where Tsunade leads us to a part of the hospital with the words 'Mental ward' painted in bright letters on the doorframe. She leads us into a bright orange room.

"Ok so what is wrong with him?" she asks finally.

"Ask him a question. It will explain for itself" Drew deadpans, referring to me as an 'it' for some reason. She already knew my little game and so did the rest of the akatsuki.

"Who do you like?" Tsunade asks simply.

"Bananas" I say, grinning.

"...What is your name?" she asks again.

"Cow" I answer.

"What color is this wall?" she says facepalming.

"PURPLE MONKEY SHOES!" I exclaim. She facepalms.

"He's obviously mental retarded" she sighs.

"I take that into offense!" I growl.

"Or he's faking it" she growls, reaching for one of the syringes holding brightly colored fluid.

"No only half of both" I grin. Something catches my and Emily's eye at the same time.

"Oh my Jashin! Shiny thing!" I exclaim, lunging towards the shiny object. Which happened to be a big scapel. Which Tsunade rip out of my hands before hitting me on the head which knocked me right to the floor.

"Ow" I say, holding my head with anime tears. Kisame, Deidara, Damon, and Shiro sweatdropped, Drew and Karasu facepalmed with anime tick marks, and Emily burst into laughter. I glared at my bitch of a best friend.

"That fucking hurt you bitch!" I growl at Tsunade.

"Maybe we should take a closer examination on your brain?" Tsunade growls, holding up the larger and pointy scapel.

"Nope! Im good!" I say, hiding behind Naruto (though I had to squat down to do so).

"I've come to a conclusion. He's not insane. He's just stupid" Tsunade deadpans.

"I can still hear you, bitch!" I growl standing up, my hands on Naruto's shoulders. She reaches for the scapel again. I rush behind Kakashi hiding. She smirks and puts the scapel down again.

"Wow... Even Tsunade can scare some of the craziest Akatsuki members with the simplest things" Kakashi deadpans.

"I am not scared! I just dont like the idea of having my head cut open!" I growl.

"Sure you dont" Damon snickers. I glare at him.

"Are you sure there isnt anything wrong with him" Drew deadpans.

"Yeah, you could always do a thorough examination" Karasu adds.

"There is no where she is coming near me!" I growl.

"Knock him out and I will" Tsunade answers.

"Do not even try it!" I growl at Drew.

"Fine we wont! Just sit!" Karasu deadpans, forcing me to sit down on the floor. I stand up, glaring at my friend.

"Didnt she already say I was just stupid and not insane?" I ask.

"Yeah but we just want be sure! I mean, I always knew you were insane and stupid, but hey why not take the time to be medically sure" Kisame jokes.

"Bitch" I growl before Tsunade pulls me down into the spinny chair beside her.

"So whats fir- Oh my Jashin! Shiny thing!" I say, getting distracted by the sharp needles and knifes hanging in holders on the wall.

"Oh my Jashin... Do NOT let him touch those. We will all be worse off then usual" Emily deadpans. Kakashi moves infront of me so that it blocks my vision from the sharp objects.

"I'd put him under a seditive but I think that much sugary chemicals in his system would kill him" she deadpans, guessing that I had already eaten a lot of sugar. I was now spinning around in the rolly spinny chair, getting odd looks from Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Lee.

"Oh come on! What? Do you think 18 year olds are too mature to like to spin around in chairs?" I ask, looking offended towards them.

"Yes actually" Neji deadpans.

"You'd be right and wrong to think that" I say, grinning like a mad man. I probably was... to them at least.

"Ok, say goodbye to the nice doctor and friends. We're going home before you cause anymore damage to the Akatsuki's and your own- the Akatsuki's dignity" Drew says, stopping herself as she pulls me out of the chair.

"Awww! Dont I get a lollipop?" I whine. The konoha ninja chuckle slightly as Drew facepalms. Karasu gives Tsunade a pleading look like 'I'll pay you back just shut him up!'.

"Here, brat" Tsunade laughs slightly and hands me a lollipop from a small drawer.

"Fuck yeah!" I exclaim, happily taking the candy. Drew facepalms.

"As a side note, he is the only one who is like this is the Akatsuki. Sure we are all weird, crazy, or stupid in our own way but he is the only one who is all three" Karasu adds as we leave. I wave happily goodbye to them all while Drew mostly drags me out of the village.

~~~_back at base_~~~~~~

"You seriously are insane" Raine facepalms as we relay our adventure.

"I know!~" I sing as I suck on my grape flavoured lollipop.

* * *

><p>hope you liked<p>

funfact: Alyx loves shiny and pointy objects

still need kids names from the Oc's for the sequel!~ im not sure if i have them all yet. i also need Taka's OC's kid's names!

Got this idea from my trip to my therapist yesterday! im always hyper when i go to the doctor for some reason. it scares me sometimes XD. I have not been a pain magnet recently (thank god) except i did get a paper cut (curse you Konan!) while making a paper crane. but i did run straight into two people during gym.

One reason why i hate some chicks: this girl stole my sweatshirt a week ago and i'd been looking for it for three days before i saw her wearing it. her perfume (which smelled like it had been poured onto her) smelled like shit so i told her it smelled bad. She sprayed it all over my sweatshirt and gave it back to me. i wash the dang thing two frickin times and it still wont come out. Im thinking off just drenching it in vinegar (which smells better than the chicks perfume).


	25. apples to apples to prank wars

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

Most of us were just doing seperate things. Itachi, Jayden, and Kisame were watching T.V, Madara and Asch were doing something in Madara's room, Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing (with Hitomi quietly listening), Emily, Sasori, and Deidara were painting, Raine was helping Pain with paperwork, Konan was talking with Thorne, Dustin, Damon, and Shiro were training, and me, Karasu, Drew, and Skylar were playing Apples to apples. It was Skylar's turn to pick a card.

"Obnoxious" she says, putting down the card. I place my card down first.

"Naruto!" I say slyly. I pick the next card.

"Ridiculous" I say.

"Picking your nose!" Karasu directs to Damon, who looked spaced out and had just came in from training.

"Gross" I deadpan.

"Sorry" he says awkwardly. Drew picks the next card.

"Brilliant" she says.

"Ooo! My mind!" I say, putting my card down. Karasu starts laughing with Skylar and Drew hangs her head slightly, snickering.

"What!" I whine.

"Nothing. The next card is... Stunning" Karasu says, putting down the card.

"My body" Skylar says slyly. Hidans personality is rubbing off on her. I make a fake gag as Karasu covers her face trying not to laugh. We are all such good friends.

"Next card is... Awesome" I say, putting down the card.

"NINJAS!" Skylar, Karasu, and Drew exclaim throwing up their hands.

"Wait I wanted it to be me" Skylar pouts.

"I am making my own card for... Skylar" she says, putting down the card then leaning back cockily.

"The common loon" Drew deadpans, putting down her card.

"Hhheeeyy!" Skylar whines in offense.

"Next card is... insane" Drew says. Hidan comes out of nowhere and puts one of my cards down.

"Marriage... Heheh. Who needs marriage" he snickers with a grin.

"You... PERVERT" I say, hitting him.

"Cranky" Karasu says.

"Alyx" Skylar counters.

"Hey!" I whine. We soon finished the game (Drew won) and started a new one with the others.

"I'll go first" Pein says, "Scary."

"Alyx" Madara says, putting down his card. We were doing first come first serve. But only if the others agreed with the card.

"Hey!" I growl. I pick the next card.

"Perverted" I say.

"Hidan" Hitomi deadpans. We laugh when Hidan growls. Hitomi goes next.

"Next card is... Violent" she says, showing the card.

"Alyx" Kakuzu says. I growl but ignore it.

"Next card is... Drunken" Karasu says.

"Gai" Dustin laughs. We all join him soon after. We soon get bored of the game and decide to have a prank war. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><em>really sorry its so short! i had major writers block.<em>

_funfact: Emily hates the color biege_

_I need ideas for pranks. and im also unsure if i have all the names for the OC's kids. it includes the Taka's so please send me the names and how many kids._

_the smell finally came out of my sweatshirt! and im getting mostly good grades (i just have to get one C bumped up to atleast a B). Review and tell me how your doing and how you think the story is coming along. _

_Im creating an akatsuki cats story soon (maybe i dont know. I dont usually keep some story promises i make *nervous smile and sweatdrop* but i'll try to make one if you want and if i can)_

_again really sorry for the shortness of the chapter! i just learned about the game Apples to Apples which i think might be a kids game... oh well! hoep you enjoyed and i will try to get another chapter up tomorrow if i have enough ideas!~_


	26. hawks, snakes, and dirty minds

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. My friends own Alyx, Sam, and Emily. I own Dustin. swordmaster15 owns Jake, RavenNightshade98 owns Karasu, Nemo-chan owns Skylar, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Ravenfeather3 owns Drew, jay's rose owns Jayden, Jolly88404 owns Hitomi, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, _xCuriOusCoOkiex owns Yuki, and RandomAwesomer101 owns Robyn. Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

Ok so I fell asleep while thinking up some pranks. And guess who and or what I found next to me in bed when I woke up. A blow up balloon version Orochimaru. And it would be an understatement to say I flipped the shit out. Because I almost killed myself in the process of flipping out. And I almost killed someone else when I found Damon and Hidan laughing outside my door. I stomped into the kitchen soon after. This is where I found Karasu and Jayden talking. I stealthly grab a beer from the fridge poured it into a cup and switched it out for Karasu's water when she got up to get a cookie.

"Hello Jayden. Karasu" I sing happily. Jayden waves at me while Karasu chugs her water. Damn you think she would be able to tell the difference between Vodka and water. Pein soon walks in, only to have a pucket of neon pink hair dye dumped on her head.

"OK! THATS IT! THIS DAMN GAME IS DONE!" he growls. Hidan's laughing stops.

"A gay baby was born" Skylar says casually, walking into the kitchen while drinking a soda (or whatever the hell you call it). We soon hear a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I hear Drew yell.

"Oh my cheesy pickle dumpings" she says slowly.

"Taka!" Emily yells, glomping the shit out of our friends.

"Well, now that you guys are here lets play dirty minds!" I say, holding up the dirty minds book that came out of seemingly no where.

"We just arrive and thats all you say?" Sam deadpans.

"Yup! Oh right... Welcome back Yuki, Robyn, Juugo!" I say, hugging said people. I totally ignored Sam, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jake, and Karin. We all sat down in the living room and I went first for the clues.

"The subject is dirty dancing" I say giggling a bit. Orochimaru and Kabuto appear on the couch out of nowhere, but I let them stay just because Kabuto is kinda cool to me.

"I take place on a stage where girls in small clothes move uses poles. Older men pay money to go to me. The lights are usually dim except on the stage" I read the clues out loud.

"Stripping?" Skylar guesses. It almost perfected decribed that but the answers in this game are always clean. That's why dirty minded people like me, Skylar, Kisame, Dustin, Karasu, and Hidan would suck at this game. Not to mention Sam.

"Nope!" I say, smirking. They were never gonna get this one.

"Pole dancing?" Karasu guesses, hiccuping slightly. I guess she gets drunk a bit easily... Then again I did give her Vodka. I shake my head.

"Uh... Rave?" Sasuke guesses randomly, knowing he wouldnt get it. Most of us were laughing slightly.

"Nope! Give up yet?" I ask. They lot at each other and nod.

"It was Balle (sp?). Girls are in tutu's and they use balance poles. Dad's pay to see their daughter's recitals. And they always use a spotlight! Get it now?" I say.

"Oooh! Damn it!" Sam exclaims. We all laugh. I hand the book to Kabuto who was sitting on my left.

"The subject is 'Playing with my balls'" he says, trying not to laugh while saying the sentence. Most of us, however, were not so self-controled. Me, Sam, Karasu, Skylar, Hidan, Kisame, Jayden, and Asch were cracking up.

"I can be small or large. I come in many different colors. And people sometimes roll me around in their hands before playing" he reads the clues, trying to keep his stoic expression. He was failing epicly, but that didnt stop him from trying.

"Gah! Dirty images!" I say, wrapping my arms around my head as I fall backwards, laughing.

"Alyx we dont need to know what you and Itachi do in the bed when we're all asleep" Hidan deadpans, laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaim, sitting up straight.

"Billards?" Emily guesses.

"No" Kabuto says, snickering slightly still.

"Football!" Skylar exclaims.

"Bowling!" Drew follows.

"Dodgeball?" Sam asks.

"Soccor!" Karasu exclaims.

"People dont touch the ball in soccor!" Asch says.

"Yeah but the balls turn different colors!" Karasu giggles. We all stay silent and I could have sworn I heard a robotic voice say 'Group processing' while we all tried to understand what she meant. Me and Kabuto get it first and almost burst into laughter. The rest soon follow.

"No, No, No, and im sorry Karasu, but no" Kabuto answers their guesses.

"Ok I give up. What is it?" Sasuke says, probably tireds off thinking.

"Yeah Sasuke, wouldnt want to strain your brain to much now would we?" I laugh.

"Oh shut up" he growls.

"Hey its not my fault your lazy and I turn Naruto on" I say.

"What?" he and Itachi chorus in deadly confusion.

"Oh nothing. Now Kabuto read the damn answer before my boyfriend and soon to be brother in law decide to torture me for answers" I laugh, moving to sit inbetween him and Orochi-pedo so that Itachi wouldnt have the chance to do the earlier statement.

"It was marbles" he says, handing the book to Hidan since Orochimaru didnt want to play.

"The subject is odd animals" Hidan reads, "I am black and white. I have lots of energy when around you. And im good when in bed."

"Zetsu!" Karasu exclaims. We all laugh at that.

"No but that is an excelent possiblity... I think" Hidan says.

"Bout to say. How would you know that?" I laugh. Orochimaru yawns, stretching his arms.

"Do NOT do the cheesy 'yawn and put your arm around a chick's shoulder' thing!" I growl at him. He rolls his eyes.

"A panda?" Skylar guesses.

"How is a panda good in bed?" I ask.

"i do not know" she answers simply.

"A dalmation!" Yuki exclaims.

"Yup!" Hidan says.

"How?" I ask.

"A dalmation is black and white. It's a dog so its hyper around humans sometimes-"

"Hyper and horny is more like it" I interrupt Hidan, thinking back to Kiba.

"And everyone is good when they are asleep" he finishes.

"Not everyone" Itachi grumbles, remembering all the times I've kicked him when I was asleep.

"Whatever" I say, rolling my eyes and jumping up to hug the stoic weasel.

* * *

><p><em>taka is back for this chapter!<em>

_fun fact: Alyx like stoic or random people_

_ok so im gonna have to look through the reviews and my emails to see if i have everyones Oc's Kid's names. if you havent sent it to me please do. this includes the taka peoples!_

_ok so i've been watching alot of youtube video's thus coming up with a lot of game ideas! such as Apples to apples and dirty minds! i hope you liked it and if you want send me some ideas of what you want to be done in future chapters!_


	27. random words

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

So after Taka left (again!) I got a weird idea. And that idea was to play the random word game. You had to go in ABC order for the word. One person said a random word starting with A, the next person would follow with something that started with B, and so on and so forth. I started after explaining.

"Apples" I said. Kabuto was to my right so it was his turn.

"Bananas?" he said, uncertain about this game. Orochimaru again refused to play our 'Obnoxious simple minded games.

"Well atleast Kabuto knows that being simple minded sometimes can take the edge off of the stress of being cruel and evil master mi- and what am I saying! We dont do shit around here anyways" I laugh. The snake pedo rolls his eyes but still refuses so its Hidan's turn.

"Cranky" he says, shifting his gaze to Orochimaru. Who sends a glare the zealots way.

"Dandelions!" Karasu says happily. I think she's hyper, which is weird because she had just been tired.

"Elephants" Kisame smirks.

"Fart" Skylar laughs.

"Grapes" Dustin deadpans. He was bored but not bored enough to do this kind of stupid shit willingly.

"Hamburgers" Jayden continues.

"Igloo" Pain sighs.

"Jackel" Raine says after a bit of thought.

"Kangeroo" Konan says quickly.

"Laama?" Thorne says. Next was Zetsu.

"Monkey." Then Hitomi.

"Naruto" she shrugs.

"Orange" Damon says.

"Pens" Shiro follows.

"Quack" Asch chirps.

"Retarded" Drew deadpans.

"Snakes!" Emily chirps.

"Turtles" Deidara says.

"Unicorn!" Madara half sings.

"Violence" Sasori growls, probably describing the next half hour if Madara didnt stop poking him.

"Walnut" Itachi deadpans.

"Yo-yo!" I say.

"X-... Damn it! Why do I get the hard one?... Wait a minute..." Kabuto facepalms as he realize both his and my mistake.

"Alyx, Kabuto. The Alphabet doesnt end with W, Y, X, Z. It ends W, X, Y, Z. Geez Kabuto I thought you would know this" Emily laughs.

"Just skip to Z Kabuto" Drew says, trying to keep her snickers quiet.

"Zebra" he deadpans, laughing slightly.

"Lets play a different game since Alyx and Kabuto are alphabeticly challenged" Karasu laughs.

"Ok! Let's play What comes to mind" I suggest.

"Nothing is coming to mind so how does that work?" Hidan says. I facepalm.

"No. Not what game comes to mind. I meant, the game CALLED 'What comes to mind'. Someone says a random word and the person next to them says the first thing to come to mind. And then the person next to them says what comes to mind from that person's response. Get it?" I explain.

"Oh! Ok I gotcha now" Hidan smirks sheepishly.

"Alright. I'll start. Grass" I say to Kabuto.

"Dirt" he deadpans.

"Stain" Hidan says.

"Clothes" Karasu says.

"Ribbons" Kisame follows.

"Shred" Skylar grins.

"Cut" Dustin deadpans.

"Hurt" Jayden says.

"Pain" Pein sighs.

"Blood" Raine states.

"Destruction" Konan follows.

"Wreckage" Thorne says.

"Bodies" Zetsu says.

"Death" Hitomi deadpans.

"Graves" Damon says.

"Tombstones" Shiro follows.

"Decay" Asch states.

"Wounds" Emily stammers.

"Bruises" Deidara says.

"Fight" Madara states.

"Battle" Sasori deadpans, again describing what would happen to Madara if he didnt quit poking the redhead.

"Killing" Itachi deadpans.

"Violence" I say, an eager grin on my face.

"Ok this is odd..." Kabuto deadpans.

"Yeah... Lets restart! Kabuto your turn!" I say.

"Ok... Color" he states.

"Red" Hidan replies.

"Blood" Karasu smiles.

"Creepy again!" Kisame deadpans.

"Everything we say can be related to blood, guts, and gore" Itachi deadpans.

"Yup pretty much but keep going" I say.

"Pouring" Kisame sighs.

"Rain" Skylar says.

"Rainbow" Dustin follows.

"Sunshine" Pain deadpans.

"Uncharacteristic" Raine follows.

"Happy" Konan laughs.

"Laughter" Thorne says.

"Screams" Zetsu says.

"Murder" Hitomi follows.

"Guts" Damon says.

"Stopping the game now" Shiro deadpans.

"Good idea" Pain says. But me and Kabuto were in our own little battle of what comes to mind.

"Fish" I start.

"Sharks" Kabuto replies.

"Attack" I retort.

"Blood."

"Kill."

"Violent."

"Guts."

"Gore."

"Brains."

"Zombies."

"Demons."

"Hell."

"Fire."

"Ashes."

"My cooking."

"Your cooking?"

"Alive."

"Creepy."

"Crawly."

"Bugs."

"They are really getting into arent they?" Orochimaru deadpans.

"Yup" Itachi answers.

"Insects." I say.

"Aracnids." Kabuto answers.

"Gross."

"Intestines."

"Even grosser."

"Maggot infested bodies."

"...Food."

"The hell?" Kabuto asks in surprise. I laugh.

"Worms." Then Kabuto brings us back to our one worded conversation.

"Underground."

"Dirt."

"Gophers."

"Will you two shut up?" Hidan growls.

"No" we answer at the same time, still staring at each other.

"Mammals" Kabuto yet again restarts the conversation.

"Lions."

"Cats."

"Cute."

"Cuddly?"

"Not my kitty" I laugh as Akira (remember my jaguar?) crawls onto Kabuto's lap and starts batting at his face. Orochimaru then makes him leave back to their hide out.

"Kill joy-lord-pedo-man-snake-thing" I growl. Kabuto covers his mouth to hide his snickering. They leave, also leaving me in a state of pure boredom. Until Emily suggests something entirely unothadox.

"Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

><p>muhhahahhahahahaha! my first cliff hanger! HAHAHA- cough! Hack! -clears throat- ahem anyways i hope you enjoyed! i was seriously saying most of what i was writing almost out loud in class today (yes i was writing this in school) and i got a weird look from the teacher (mainly because i was saying all the random words and shit XD).<p>

I think im missing the kid's names for Hitomi and Yuki (yuki is of Taka). so if you can please get those to me so i can begin the dang sequel! i mean... So i can write the sequel for your enjoyment (cough-screw being polite-cough)

well i hope you liked this chapter! mainly just made up of stupid stuff and things i was doing with my friends in gym and lunch today!

I feel like i've been forgetting the fun facts...

Fun fact: Alyx is left handed. Emily is right handed


	28. The beach and a jellyfish

i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne,_ Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

"Lets go to the beach!" We all start at Emily, wondering if she was serious.

"I dont think that's such a bad idea" Dustin says, shrugging. So we agree (more like give in) to my blond best friends suggestion (more like demand) and get ready. Of course Pein has us going to the KONOHA beach, where we see Jiraya, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Choji, Rock Lee, Asuma, Neji, Gai, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai

"Are you kidding me!" I growl to the heaven. Jashin is probably laughing his ass off. And since the bet of me wearing guys clothes was still in order I was in swim shorts (borrowed from Dei) and a black surf shirt (again, borrowed from Dei).

"Awww. I would have prefered to see more of you, Alyx" Kiba says with a sly grin. I was about to say something until I felt Itachi's 'I will kill anyone who defies my law' arua behind me.

"Oh really. And why, pray tell, would you want to see more of my girlfriends body?" he growls venomously.

"Uh, Kiba. I forgot to tell you Alyx-sempai is dating Itachi" Naruto says with a sheepish smile.

"Sempai?" I say with curiousity as a Kiba chibi strangles a Naruto chibi in the background.

"Why didnt you tell me!" Kiba growls, still choking the poor blond.

"You. Didnt. Ask" Naruto chokes out, turning purple.

"Uh... Is he gonna be ok?" Emily asks.

"Who Naruto? Yeah he'll be fine" Shikamaru says, not caring that the Akatsuki were there. Kiba immediately stops choking Naruto to look over at Emily, who was in a purple and pink bikini.

"Why hello there" he says, suddenly in front of her. If he was a dog (more of one anyways) his tail would be wagging and he would be drooling.

"How would you like to-"

"Like to what?" Me and Deidara growl from behind him, growing huge as his anime dog ears and tail droop in fear.

"N-nothing!" he says quickly, "I was just gonna ask if she wanted to come swim!"

"Sure" Deidara growls.

"Stay away from my wifey/daughter/sister/bestfriend! She is mine bitch!" I growl.

"I thought she was mine!" Deidara whines.

"No. She's mine. I'm just sharing her with you because I trust you with my possessions... Most of them anyways" I say. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari soon arrive.

"Why hell-o there!~" Kankuro sings and whistles at me. I put on a quick and unnoticable genjutsu.

"IM A GUY YOU MORON!" I growl. He sweatdrops. I release the jutsu.

"Just jokin'! But trust me dude, Im taken. And sorry to say this but, Naruto has a better chance with me than you do" I deadpan. Kankuro goes into the emo corner.

"Gaara-sama-san!" I yip cheerfully as I engulf the redhead in a hug. Karasu soon joins me. But we didnt realize Mitsuri had come with them too.

"Get your hands off of him you brats!" she growls bitchily, pushing us off Gaara who didnt seem like he had minded us hugging him.

"B-but he's so cute! And who the hell do you think your callin' a brat, bitch? I can hug whomever the hell I want! Got it!" I say, taking out my (Itachi's) Katana that I borrowed (stole) from Itachi's room. That for your information wasnt gaurded at all (except for the barbwire, lasers, bombs, and of course).

"Your not the boss of me! And I was calling you a brat, you bitch!" she growls voice heavily coated with bitchitis.

"Im older, not really that wise but wiser than you, and fucking smarter than you, you little whore! And calling me a bitch after I call you one is just plain stupid" I say.

"Well your just stupid! You, your boyfriend, your friends, even your god is just as stupid as you" Mitsuri growls. The air around me crackles.

"Oh she did not just insult Jashin-sama with Alyx around" Skylar says.

"The bitch is gonna get it now" Hidan agrees.

"You little fucking whore! You do NOT! I repeat! NOT! Insult me, Itachi, my friends, and especially not Jashin-sama with me around! You little **(A/n please excuse the following language)**! I will fucking **(a/n while we wait for the current profanity to pass I give you a picture of a cat nomming a leaf)**!" I growl. Mitsuri is wide eyed, Gaara's mouth was agape, Temari was laughing her ass off, and Kankuro was slowly backing away from me.

"Uh... Mitsuri. Why dont you go wait at home?" Gaara suggests, not needing to add 'For your own safety'. I smile as she nods and dashes off.

"So Gaara. Can you help me make a sand castle?" I ask, smiling brightly. He facepalms but nods. Karasu happily joins us before I go surfing, though that ended with Deidara faceplanting in the sand, a crab somehow finding it's way into Hidan's shorts (cough-HitomiandKakuzu-cough), and me swallowing a jellyfish. Which was not fun at all. Trust me. Emily and Skylar won the surfing contest we had, though neither of them knew how to surf, and Kisame was now running... Excuse me, swimming, for his life from a huge as FEMALE shark. Jayden was fucking jealous.

* * *

><p>i hope you like this one. I kinda got the 'Mitsuri's a bitch' idea from RavenNightshade98 and her awesome story that i remembered something from.<p>

Fun fact: Alyx's grandparents live in florida which is how see learned to surf.

got a huge bruise on my knee from seemingly no where. It might be from gym because thats where i get hurt alot XD it's fun but it's painful too! We play a version of capture the flag (only with footballs and no tackling) since this is our last week and its a slow week. And then im off to tech app! Which means i'll be sitting at a computer for a long period of time and do almost nothing! much like i do at home only i'll be sitting in a hard chair next to people i hate and have to listen to the slow and boring instructions given by an old person who expects us to actually learn something from all this! oh joy =.= i'll probably be secretly writing while he's slowly telling us what to type and get most of the shit wrong (since we're just learning 'how to type') yet still get a good grade! thats how boring tech app is too me. I'd rather be in health... maybe...

Well enough of my boring news! i hope you liked!


	29. boredom and twister

**i dont own the akatsuki or naruto. my friends own Alyx and Emily. i own Dustin, Karasu belongs to RavenNightshade98, Drew belongs to Ravenfeather3, Skylar belongs to Nemo-chan, Hitomi belongs to Jolly88404, jay's rose owns Jayden, DeatherhunterAshi owns Aschlyn, GrimmyRayne owns Raine and Thorne, Damon and Shiro also belong to me, but they are just random add ons that will appear and disappear**

Alyx's POV

I offically hate jellyfish. But anyways, we are all bored.

Again.

And we decided to do something random, stupid, and possibly dangerous.

Again.

What we were playing was Drown.

"One person picks a category. The person beside him or her has to come up with a word that fits in that category. The person next to them has to come up with a word that is related to the pervious word but not exactly the same. Everyone get it so far?" Emily begins to explain.

"Why is it called Drown?" Hidan asks.

"I was getting to that. Any time someone repeats a word or says something to close to it the person who said the word first shouts 'Drown!' and the person who repeated the word has to make up a category and is out til another person 'drowns'. Get it?" Emily deadpans. We all nod (though I already knew how to play since I was the one who made this game up a few years ago) and begin.

"The category is... Things that are red" Hidan begins.

"Roses" I say, since I was next to him.

"Flowers" Karasu says.

"Plants" Zetsu states.

"Trees" Itachi deadpans.

"Apple trees" Kisame grins.

"Drown" Itachi says.

"What? How?" Kisame growls.

"It can only be one word and it cant be the same word as someone else" Emily deadpans.

"Fine! The category is... Ways to kill" Kisame growls, glaring at Itachi.

"Stab" Jayden smirks.

"Knife" Hitomi says.

"Sharp" Kakuzu deadpans.

"Pointy, un" Deidara grins.

"Pins" Emily smiles.

"Needles" Sasori says.

"Sewing" Drew states.

"Thread" Raine deadpans.

"Stitches" Pein says, rather absently.

"Wound" Thorne states.

"Injury" Konan says, continuing in the task of painting her nails.

"Cut" Asch says.

"Stab" Madara says.

"Drown!" Jayden calls.

"Damn it!" Madara growls, "New category is colors."

"Purple" Skylar smiles.

"Iris" Hidan says. Im not sure if he meant his eye or the flower.

"Flower?" I say, uncertainly.

"Plant" Karasu says, poking Zetsu.

"Dirt" Zetsu deadpans.

"Ground" Itachi says.

"... I got nothing" Kisame growls.

"Im bored!" I say.

"So am I" Skylar deadpans.

"Where the hell is Damon, Shiro, and Dust bunny?" Karasu asks. We all shrug. We all decide to do seperate things to help our boredom. Itachi and Kisame train, Jayden starts playing around with Samahada, Drew and Sasori start making puppets, Deidara and Emily goes find things to blow up, Hidan and Skylar find things to set on fire, Kakuzu and Hitomi try to stop the two albinos, Raine and Pein watch a bloody soap opera (literally), Konan and Thorne make origami things, Madara and Asch go to buy some candy and other things, me and Karasu play What comes to mind, and Zetsu watches us.

"Green" Karasu starts.

"Plants" I say.

"Flower pot" Karasu says, poking Zetsu.

"Clay" I retort.

"Explosion."

"Loud."

"Drums."

"Intruments."

"Music."

"Singing."

"Sound."

"Gun fire."

"Is that really the first thing you think of?" Zetsu asks.

"Yup!" I say cheerfully. He sweatdrops.

"Im extremely bored" Skylar growls, walking into the living room. Kakuzu and Hitomi must have taken the lighter.

"I know but I cant think of anything to do- TWISTER!" I suddenly exclaim. Everyone looks at me.

"That sounds like a good idea" Pein says. Hidan rushes towards the closet to get the mat. Everyone who had been somewhere else soon returns and we start playing a tornoment.

"Ok! Hidan versus Alyx first!" Emily exclaims. I nod and get on one side of the twister mat, Hidan taking the other.

"Right hand blue" Itachi deadpans after spinning the spinner thing. Me and Hidan do so. And so it went with Itachi calling the orders. After a while Hidan and I ended up tangled with his leg crossing with my arm, me stretching over his back, and both of us about to fall. I ended up winning even though he dragged me down. The match went on for a while with the winner ending up to be Hitomi.

**sorry for the shortness and lateness. I have writers block.**

**Fun fact: Emily loves repeating quotes from movies**

**still need the oc's children's names from a few peoples so please if you want the sequel get those to me soon!**

**I got the flu on friday so I could write without the fear of barfing on my laptop and my mother had my laptop on saturday and I was being lazy on sunday. So im sorry for the lateness.**


	30. Final message

**Attention! Gang Gone Akatsuki may or may not continue. The sequel is offically starting (Im making up Yuki's and Hitomi's kids' names). Look for 'Gang Gets Kids?' soon! I currently have writers block for this story and I got tired off waiting for the two people to let me know what they want their kids to look like. So good bye for now! Track has also offically started at school so chapters wont be up every day. Sorry. Goodbye, and good luck, my Narutarded friends! XD**


	31. Easter!

**Author's Note: I said the last chapter MAY be the final chapter. But obviously I changed my mind. Anyways, this is the Easter chapter! So happy Easter! This is my present! And Karasu dont you dare make jokes about me being the Easter Bunny! You'll have your time for that soon. Sadly for me.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. Dell and Hikato belong to my friends.**

Alyx's POV

"Alyx!~ Wake up!~" Emily's hyper voice coos from the doorway. I snuggle closer to Itachi, groaning.

"It's Easter!~~~~" Emily sings, shaking me. I jump up.

"Easter? FUCK YEWAH!" I shout, dashing into the kitchen.

"Hidan! We must pray to Jashin for it is Easter!" I say grabbing Hidan and Skylar's arms and dragging them into the hallway that Hidan uses for his rituals.

"What the fuck?" Hidan says after we're done.

"Its Easter! You must pray to your god on Easter!" I explain.

"Why?" Hidan asks.

"Because then you get CANDY!" Me and Skylar exclaim. Now usually I like bitter stuff. But Easter is the one day where I force myself to stomache the sickly sweet delicacy known as sugar.

"Awwww!~ The Easter Bunny didnt come!" I whine when we see that there are no baskets in the kitchen, living room, or any where in the base.

"Dont be to sure off that" Karasu says smirking as she walks in with a bunch of Easter baskets, Dustin close behind. Only thing weird about it is that Dustin was wearing a bunny suit.

"Awww! Dust Bunny! You look soooo~ cute~!" Me and Emily say, mine sarcastic, her's nice.

"Fuck off" Dustin deadpans.

"Chocolate!" Emily says when she see the chocolate.

"Eat some candy, stop being grumpy, and enjoy Easter!" Karasu says, shoving some candy in Dustin's mouth.

"Im guessing you two also hide some eggs while you were out?" Kakuzu asks, taking some jelly beans.

"Yup. They're hidden all around the Ninja Nations" Karasu says proudly.

"You do know this means you wont be able to hunt for them right?" Kakuzu says.

"Yup! But that just means we get to fuck around with you people" Dustin says happily. I think he's ADHD... Shit... He had lots of candy...

"I think Dustin's hyper!" I say, eating a black jelly bean.

"Ewww! How can you eat those ones" Karasu whines in disgust as I pop three black jelly beans in my mouth.

"I dont like sweets very much" I shrug. Once everyone arrived to the kitchen and at enough candy, we decided to start the egg hunt.

"Ok! Teams of two since all the eggs are hidden around the Nations and we are s-rank ninja" Pein explains.

"I call Drew!" I say, linking arms with said (now slightly annoyed) redhead.

"I'll go with Sasori" Itachi says.

"I get Jayden!" Emily says, jumping on said female.

"..." Kisame and Deidara just look at each. Im guessing the guys are going on a 'Whoever my girl chooses I have to be said choice's love interest's partner' thing.

"I'll partner with Asch" Skylar says.

"Shit" Hidan groans. Madara smirks.

"I'll partner with Hitomi" Raine says.

"And I'll go with Shiro" Konan nods. So now the partners were Hidan and Madara, Shiro and Konan, Damon and Thorne, Raine and Hitomi, Pein and Kakuzu, Skylar and Asch, Kisame and Deidara, Jayden and Emily, Me and Drew, Itachi and Sasori, and Zetsu, Karasu, and Dustin werent playing.

"OK so here's the rules! First everyone is handing the directions to the location of one egg. They have to guard that egg while trying to find more eggs and trying to steal other teams eggs. The team with the most eggs when all of them are found wins. If you lose all your eggs you're out of the game. Simple enough?" Karasu explains.

"You couldnt just let it be a normal game, could you?" Kakuzu deadpans.

"Nope!" Dustin and Karasu exclaim happily. Kakuzu facepalms.

"And go!" Dustin says and we all shoot off.

Dustin's POV

"So what now?" I ask.

"We screw around with them, of course!" Karasu says cheerfully. I sweatdrop as she starts laughing evilly.

"Right..." I deadpan.

"So how exactly do you fuck around with them" Zetsu asks. There's a pause.

"I have no idea" Karasu says with a sheepish smile. I faceplant.

"Well lets just wait here for them" I say, getting up. They nod.

Drew's POV

Is it just me or is Alyx directional challenged as well as great at finding things... We got lost yet found our egg easily...

"So where do you think the other eggs are hidden?" I ask, boredom clear in my tone.

"Well lets go check Konoha first. They're bound to have hidding spots for eggs" Alyx says. I nod.

"Should we disguise ourselves?" I ask. She nods. We transform into our male genderbends that went to Konoha before.

"And this time lets avoid going to get you a check up" I smirk.

" Yeah, yeah" Alyx deadpans. We soon reach Konoha, surprisingly, and almost immediately are greeted by the same morons as usual.

"So you're here again. I dont think this is just for another 'friendly' visit" Kakashi says. I feel like slapping him.

"Actually we're looking for something" I say.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"... Easter eggs..." I dont know why but I can feel my IQ drop as I say this.

"Easter eggs?" Kakashi parrots in confusion.

"We are a very fucked up organization" I shrug.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Can we have an easter egg hunt, ttebayo?" Naruto asks, excited.

"No" comes the deadpan.

"AWWW!" Comes the whine.

"Dandilion!" Alyx says, tackling Naruto.

"The fuck?" Naruto says.

" Lyx, down now" I deadpan, dragging Alyx off of Naruto, careful not to say her real name.

"Now be a good boy and look for some eggs" I tell her.

"You would like that, wouldnt you" she says with a smirk. It takes me a minute to figure out what she means.

"Not those kind of eggs you moron" I say, hitting her across the head.

"Ow! I was joking!" she whines. I easily find two eggs in a tree while she talks nonsense to the Konoha morons. Dustin really needs to learn to hide these things better.

Dustin's POV

I suddenly sneeze.

"Damn someones talking about me" I say, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Use a tissue you idiot! Thats gross!" Karasu says, hitting me on the head.

~~~~~~~~~_After a while since the author is to lazy to type it all~~~~~~~~~~_

Alyx's POV

Some how, me and Drew end up winning. And some how, Pain and Kakuzu end up losing... Weird...

"Well! Who's up for lunch!" I say as we walk into a nearly empty restruant.

"Im so fucking hungry!" Madara growls. We're all spooked when a deep voice sounds to our right.

"That's a bit obvious since your stomache sounds like a dying whale, Madara" is it just me or does that sound like Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage? Madara seems freaked out of his wits.

"Fucking Senju arent you-" Madara stops when he turns to see that instead of the, long deceased, Senju, it was a male about 24 years old who had said that. Oddly enough he looked a bit like Hashirama.

"Hikato, quit fucking around" the male that was with him growled through his chopsticks. This one looked about 21 years old. 'Hikato' had medium length dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was also taller than Madara. He looked about 6'1''.

"Oh would you lighten up, Dell? You're acting like one of the old geezers back at the village" Hikato laughs, sitting back down in the booth. It turns out he was faking the deep voice. 'Dell' had short black hair that ended at his chin and a fringe that slanted over his left eye and ended at the middle of his cheek. His eyes were a deep purple, almost onyx. If I didnt know any better, I'd say he was an Uchiha. And if I didnt know any better, I'd start calling Hikato a Senju...

"So... Who are you guys?" I ask sitting in the same booth right next to Hikato.

"Im Hikato Kage" Hikato smiles. It took a moment for me to translate the name.

"Light Shadow?" I say in confusion.

"Yes" he deadpans, hitting his head on the table. Dell snickers.

"So whats your name?" I ask him.

"Im Dell Ryuketsu" he says. I have to translate this one too.

"So... valley bloodshed..." I ask.

"Valley of bloodshed" he corrects.

"That or 'Valley of Dragon asses" Hikato laughs. Dell glares daggers at him.

"Wha?" I say.

"I usually spell his name with the Kanji's for 'Ryuu' or dragon, and 'Ketsu' or ass" Hikato smirks.

"Which makes you a dick" Dell deadpans.

"You guys are insane" I laugh.

"Why thank you!" Hikato does his 'First hokage' voice again, making Madara (who was ordering at the front desk) look around.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" I ask, still laughing at Madara's reaction.

"Sure" they answer. Then it hits me.

"How did you know that was Madara?" I ask Hikato.

"Lots of reasons" he smirks, getting up to throw away his food.

"What...?" I deadpan after a long pause. He just laughs.

* * *

><p>Candy. Thats what influenced this.<p>

Fun fact: Alyx hates strangers yet loves people.

I know I keep changing my mind! I just get other ideas so I have to keep writing them! I might be starting a story with my friends Aaryn and Ryan (read my profile and you'll see who they are). Not much today so bye! Happy Easter!


	32. Announcement

**Um so here's the deal. Im taking 'Gang Get's Kids' down because I want to redo it. The last few chapters have been bugging me and Im really starting to think that the kids should be older. So dont be looking forward to any updates on that. Sorry. I am, however, starting a new story. The title is still being thought of, so yeah. Sorry bout the news. By the way, it was my birthday recently!~ So yeah. See ya later, and keep an eye out for my new story. I am also going to change my name back. The new name is bugging me. **

**~Later Bloody Heathens, **

**Bloodline Tragedy.**


	33. Good bye for now

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**_

* * *

><p><span>Alyx's POV<span>

"ALYX! Do you realize how long we've been here?" Emily suddenly says, running into the living room.

"No, how long?" I ask with a yawn.

"It's been nine months!" Emily says. My eyes fly open from their former half closed position.

"SHIT! Our parents will be home today!" I cry, shaking Itachi by the shoulders.

"Can't you just call and say you moved out?" Pein asks.

"Good point..." I say, relaxing.

"Haha! My parents kicked me out as soon as I graduated high school!" Dustin laughs. He was currently laying on the floor, Karasu sitting on his back. They were playing cards with the twins. And Karasu was currently winning.

"Good to know..." I deadpan, staring at the twins. They were obviously from here, since they had great control over their chakra and weapons and knew how to use all their jutsu the first time we even practiced. Plus, they had the ninja look. I began to wonder what village they were from.

"Hey, Damyn, Shiro. Where in hell are you guy from?" I ask. They both look up at me, then at each other.

"You wanna know?" they both smirk.

"Yes" I say, then look over to Dell and Hikato. They both knew I would ask them next.

"Alrighty then" Damyn says.

"Gather round, then, children. It's story time" Shiro chuckles. Karasu and Dustin put their card face down and we all gather around the living room.

"Alright, where do you want us to start?" Damyn asks. I decide to joke.

"How did you guys meet?" I ask, smirking.

"Well, our mommy and our daddy loved each other very much so they-" Shiro begins, but starts laughing when Pein rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Seriously, where do we start" Damyn asks, laughing.

"How 'bout you start with your parents?" Skylar asks. Shiro nods.

"I'll start with what happened to them" Shiro says.

"Yay!~ Flashback time!" Madara says in his Tobi voice.

~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A young women about thw ago of 27 smiled down at her two five year old boys, playing happily in the garden, helping her plant flowers. Her husband sat on the porch, watching calmly on the porch swing. _

"_Shi-kun! Dammy-kun! Time to go in! It's gonna storm soon!" the women said, shielding her eyes as she looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to roll in. The two boys looked up, their wild bangs clipped hastily back with bows, one black and one white. _

"_Aww! But mommy-" the two began to whine. _

"_No buts. Do you want to be soaked by the rain?" the woman's husband chuckles. The twins look at each other, sigh, and follow their mother and father inside. The boys' mother looks at the clock then to the calender, then to her husband. A look of pain and worry is plastered on her face, a look that the boys don't understand but are very worried by. _

"_It's today, love. They're coming today" The woman says, tears forming in her eyes. A few roll down her face. She tries to hide them, knowing that her precise little boys can see her, but more keep coming. _

"_Momma?" the taller of the two boys whimpers. His short bangs hung just above his left eye. The smaller of the two boys was beginning to cry. The sight of that broke the woman's heart. Even if her boys didnt understand what was going on, they still worried about her. They knew something bad was going to happen to their momma and daddy. A loud, offical knock sounded at the door and the young woman cried out, tearing pouring down her face. Her husband ushered his kids out of the room before opening the door. Huddling in their small bedroom, the two young boys couldnt make out what was going on. All they could hear was a lot of yelling and their momma crying. The bigger of the two twins hugged his brother, who was beginning to cry again. They heard a loud pained scream, which they believed belonged to their daddy. A female's scream followed, then came silence. The boys waited until the heard a door close before coming out of the room. When they made it into the front hall, however, they realized it was a mistake. They found their mother and father's bodies laying in a pool of blood, a few scary looking men surrounding the motionless couple. All had masks and swords that were covered in blood. One of the men spotted the twins and pointed them out wordlessly. The men turned to them, their eyes full of malice. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What happened next?" Skylar asks, leaning forward in anticipation.

"That's all we can really remember of that" Shiro shrugs.

"Oh come on! There has to be more to it than that!" I say. I love stories, it's part of my nature.

"What village are you guys from?" Hitomi asks.

"We're from the Land of Iron" Damyn says.

"Oh, cool!" I say. There's a sudden buzzing noise.

"GAH!" I exclaim, feeling a vibration.

"It's just your phone" Raine deadpans.

"Oh right" I say, taking my phone out and answering it. Again, I have no caller ID, so I never know who is calling me.

_'ALYXANDRIA! WHERE ARE YOU?' _the voice yells. SHIT!

"Hey, mum! I, uh... Went to, um... Somewhere" I say. Emily facepalms.

_'Well, you and Samantha need to get back to the house, now'_ my mom says sternly. Fuck!

"Okay, bye" I say quickly.

"Looks like we need to go back" I deadpan. The others all look slightly depressed.

"Looks like it's the end of this adventure" Emily deadpans. Pein nods and preforms the handsigns.

"Bye!" I say as we are teleported back to our world, without the Akatsuki.

"Well, back to a boring life" I groan, looking up at my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, it's finally the end. But, that's because I came up with a good idea for a sequel and for a new story! So, I'll be busy with those over the summer!<strong>

**Fun Fact: Alyx's phone has caller ID, she's just too technologically challenged to figure out how to turn it on. **

**Yes, this is the finally chapter. If I make another chapter and post it, I give you guys permission to either slap me or torture me, but no killing because then I wont be able to post anymore chapters. **

**IT'S FINALLY SUMMER! I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO TYPE (and sleep in til 3 o'clock). Plus, I'm single (thank that whore for breaking up with me! XD YOSH! IM FREE!). Anyways, I will try to get chapters posted faster and stories posted faster as well. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**


End file.
